Distant World
by sadistic lunatic
Summary: ::post-AvX AU:: Because often times, misunderstandings escalate.
1. Chapter 1 - What Comes After the Pride

**_Disclaimer:_** I wish I owned so many things. Fact is, I only own my ideas o/

**_A/N:_** I'm testing out a style most of my favorite authors here in FFnet seem to employ. Whereas I'm used to bombarding my readers with description, they tend to focus instead in conversation- wording each in such way that expresses a character's mood. Their speechcraft is magic, so be prepared for another one of my attempts at it!

* * *

_"Hardly. Never once have I doubted you. Never __**once**__ has my trust in you been less than absolute."_

- Emma Frost to Scott Summers, _Dark X-Men: The Confession_

_"But you know that when this is all said and done, we'll be cast out. By the X-Men, by the Avengers… by __**everyone**__."_

- Scott Summers to Emma Frost, _in reply_

* * *

_"Is it… over?"_

_"Yes! We- we won! Finally we-! NO!"_

_"Ugh… That last- att-tack was too m-much for thi-s body to handle…"_

_"No! No, shock it, no! Stay with me- we're going to fix you up, you hear me? Then you'll be bright as day!"_

_"Silly… girl. I've lived far t-too long- fought more wars than I should. All the people I've grown up with h-ave already de-dep-parted. But just to see this day- to know mutants will be in good hands for g-generations to come- it's all worth it."_

_"Stop! Don't- don't think like that! You deserve more than this- you deserve to live! To enjoy all you've accomplished!"_

_"I'm sorry…. I'm s-so sorry… but I am t-tired. Let me… finally… rest."_

_"…Then… then I shall rest with you."_

_"…W-what…?"_

_"I'm dropping this. You're the only one I have left. You're the only reason I stayed."_

_"D-don't be stupid-"_

_"I promised you!" _

_"…"_

_"Don't you remember? If today you choose to die… then today so shall I. I've lived a long life, too."_

-00-

**[**"-and gentlemen as I strive to bottle my excitement at the opportunity to interview the living legend himself; I am here with Commander Rogers, who has stepped forward to resolve all the confusion in the wake of the madness that transpired in the past weeks. As I am sure you are all aware, Commander Rogers lead the battle against the mutant menace and, together with his Avengers, ended their terrible reign. Commander Rogers, how do you feel now that you and your team have successfully saved our planet once again?"

"Well, not to disrespect, but I'd just like to get some facts straight. First, I did not do this alone, and I could not have done this alone. While the Avengers fought hard for this day to come, if it wasn't for Wanda Maximoff, Hope Summers, and the mutant faculty of the Jean Grey school coming to our aid, we would not be sitting here today. We should be grateful to the assistance these mutants provided- which brings me to my second point. This 'mutant menace' you mentioned is wholly inaccurate. Pax Utpoia was enforced not by every mutant, but by one man: the mutant known as Cyclops, Scott Summers. He-"

"Speaking of Scott Summers- sorry- we have several questions about him. Was he not the mutant leader of the X-Men and the same man that stood up against Director Osborn before? Should we fear retaliation from the X-Men now that this madman is behind bars?"

"Yes to the first, and no to the second. The X-Men have denounced Cyclops, and have proven so by helping bring him in. Furthermore, the third point I want to clarify is, while Cyclops was insane, he was not malicious. I've known Cyclops- Scott. I have fought alongside him and watched him grow into his role. What he did, he did firmly believing that he was helping his species- a species that is quickly dying out. I believe that, if only we treated mutantkind better, this tragedy would never have happened, and Scott would not have gone down the path he did."

"Magnanimous as ever, Commander Rogers. Taking down this madman- sorry- this man, an old friend gone rogue, must have been hard on you- in more ways than one. On another note, while Cyclops has done so much harm to our society, there are few that would argue that he did some measure of good, as well. Now that Cyclops is behind bars, how will the countries he provided food and water for survive?"

"They have survived before Cyclops' intervention, and they will survive again without it. However, I did learn one thing about this ordeal, and that is, if man and mutant work together, we could achieve feats far greater than our wildest dreams- which is why I'm making this announcement now. I want everyone to welcome mutants with open arms, so that we may work alongside each other and solve the problems plaguing our world, paving the way for a brighter future. If you look beyond their appearances, these people are not so different from the rest of us; they have dreams, aspirations, and rights just like the common man. I will personally see to it that mutants will never be oppressed again, and prove to them that humanity has changed for the better."

"Thank you, Commander Rogers. You truly personify the best of us, and I hope everyone else listens to this ma-"**]**

"Turn it off." Layla's muffled order came from somewhere below his chin, and for a moment he mused that she sounded rather cross.

They were sat in his apartment; just the two of them cuddling against the couch while the rest of X-Factor were off working.

Jamie Madrox glanced down at his girlfriend's blonde crown with an amused smirk. As soon as he heard that the Phoenix was vanquished, the changeling mutant religiously watched the news every night in impatiently waiting for more information- which finally came.

He was not disappointed.

"As you wish, Buttercup." Jamie may not have been able to keep the gloating off his tone as he pressed the button, still directing his amusement down at her. "I can fully understand why you feel such annoyance; it must be hard to be finally proven wrong." He stretched before folding his arms behind his head relaxingly. "It feels good to know that Cyclops was completely wrong."

Neither the pinch on his side nor the deadpan look Layla finally shot up at him changed his overjoyed mood. It was, as is always the case with Layla Miller, her words that grounded him.

"Westley, what are you saying?" Her eyes were very, _very_ sad. "I always knew this would be the outcome. Nothing has changed."

Jamie blinked in stupor. Mind struggling to register her words, he could only ask a hollow, "…What?"

"All of Scott's attempts to fight against fate were bound to fail. _Utopia_. The _Extinction Team_. _This_. Hope would always side with the Avengers _because_ she doesn't respect him. And so…" Layla's eyes misted as horrible glimpses- memories- flittered in her mind. "_That_ future… it's still coming."

Jamie's mouth opened to say _something_- a quip, a joke, _anything_- but nothing came out.

Layla smiled at him sadly; her gaze made his heart to painfully clench, as if squeezed by reality's iron fist.

"Did you really think that was the end? That the Phoenix will never return? Or that the Phoenix was _actually_ the cause? No. It was, and will still be, Hope Summers' fault."

"That- that can't be." He managed to say, denying her claim. "Cyclops was _wrong_. The good guys brought him down."

The look she shoots him now once more reminds him that Layla knew, experienced, and understood far more than he ever could. Some detective he fashioned himself out to be…

"Jamie, I love you, but the world _isn't_ Hollywood no matter how much you want it to be. Only ego defines what is 'right'- not society, and certainly not results. It just so happens that this time, Scott could not overcome the opposition, and so his voice will be _silenced_."

-00-

_ "…You're… being… unreasonable. Why d-do you think I f-fought f-for s-so long? I-it was so y-you cou-ugh-ld-could live a g-good life!"_

_"Why do you think I stayed? Just because you asked? Because it was for the future? I didn't stick around this long because of that! I stayed because I didn't want you to die alone fighting for a cause that has already taken so much from you! So- so if you tell me that you're gonna leave me… then I'll come with you."_

_"…y-you…"_

_"I know… it's been difficult. I- it hurt me as well to see what you were forced to become- what more you had to sacrifice. So I understand. But, I just want to hear it from your mouth. Will you really, finally, rest?"_

_"…Yes… I'm sor-"_

_"Sh. You're the one being silly now. This is my decision. I'm a big girl now. I… I was very happy despite everything because I was with you all these years. I love you."_

_"I love you, too. I'm very blessed to have you…"_

_"H-hey! Don't shut your eyes yet! I… I want you to see me when this is finally dropped and be reminded of better days; of how things used to be. Ready?"_

_"If y-you're sure…."_

_"Of course I'm sure… …. … There. How do I look?"_

_"… Just as I remembered… you look just… like… except… more... beautiful…"_

_"T-thank you... Thank you f-for e-everything. Thank you for… for loving me. Thank you. There are… so many more things I want to say to you… so many more experiences I want to share with you… I love you so much..."_

_"… … …"_

_"…I love you…"_

-00-

The room Scott Summers was contained in was specifically tailored to this individual's abilities. Ruby quartz lined the walls; a helmet blindfolding him; arms cuffed securely; legs chained to his bed. Cameras watched his every waking and non-waking moment from all four corners, and his door was keyed specifically open to only a select few.

Truly, it was a work of paranoia, but one not at all unfounded.

Erik Lensherr has watched this man grow from a boy. He knows from experience that, should Scott truly wish to break free of his bonds, he would have done so already in the week since. This mutant was subjected to far more advanced containment methods, after all.

"I see you are well." The master of magnetism opens; when speaking with a blind man, it is only common courtesy to speak first. "All things considered, I expected you to lose weight."

"Erik." Scott acknowledges him, and he notes that the imprisoned mutant's voice is still strong, if weary. It was still, however, direct to the point. "What are you doing here?"

Really, Scott never was a man for small talk; now even more so.

"I am not contained, if that is what you are truly asking." Magneto pulls up the only chair with his hands. He was treading on eggshells by being _here_, talking to _this_ man. He knows for a fact that at least five Avengers and X-Men out intently scrutinizing his every move, each with their own intentions. "I simply came to talk."

Scott faces him through sound alone, and summarizes. "They're watching. They put you up to this."

"Only in part." Erik truthfully confessed. "I wanted to speak to you myself, Scott. To apologise for what has transpired, among other things."

"It's alright, Erik." Scott would have smiled at the thought if he could. Magneto was once the bogeyman of the X-Men; it was almost poetic how bringing a species to the brink of extinction could change a man hardened by strife his entire life. "I understand."

"Do you?" Magneto isn't sure, but when Scott answers, he is reminded of how old they both have become.

"Yes. We did need to be stopped. We lost ourselves to the Phoenix's influence."

"You didn't though, Scott. Or wouldn't have, had not the Avengers interfered." Erik inhaled a sharp breath. "Emma, however, succumbed to the Phoenix."

:: _"Don't provoke him, Magneto."_ :: Logan's distinct growl warned through his earpiece. Erik paid him no heed; Scott was a lot more man than many would ever admit.

"I know." Scott agreed tightly because it was the truth.

As a tense silence descended between the two former leaders of the mutant race, Erik did not need to be a telepath to know that Scott was thinking of her final moments.

"They are giving you a trial, you know." Erik informed, eyes keenly observing for every possible microexpression on Scott's face.

He found none; his jaw clenched.

"I see."

"The Avengers are trying to save face." He stated bluntly.

:: _"I warned you, Magneto! I'm comi-!"_

_"Silence, Logan."_ ::

A twitch formed at his lip's corner at the thought of Ororo_-once-more-_Munroe silencing the feral man.

"They had previously lost the public's trust when they incarcerated Simon Williams without trial, and Norman Osborn had given them a lens of doubt to study the Avengers with. The Avengers were already in shaky ground after you played your card at the beginning of all this, but that was limited to America." Scott Summers, he could honestly admit, was a tactical genius. "After stopping you, the world is watching the Avengers. With you, they are hoping to regain favor."

There it was; the point in all this.

"Why are you _really_ here?"

"Scott," Erik started and considered his words carefully. He would kneel before this man once more if the man could see. "I ask that you resume leadership of mutantkind."

When Scott did not speak, Erik took that at his cue to elaborate.

"The Avengers may mean well but they do _not _have a clue about these waters they tread in, and we cannot afford any more losses. You and I both know that the public mind will not just suddenly change. That was the whole point _why_ you went about fixing our world's problems, after all, instead of diving in to restore our species."

"I didn't know _how_ to, either." Scott quietly confessed. "I _couldn't_ speak to the Phoenix."

A sad smile formed on Erik's lips as he pointed out; it was all as he had concluded. "And so you wanted to ready the world until Hope herself is ready. Make the humans see that mutants can be more than their fears, ending their prejudice. So that, when Hope finally has the Phoenix and brings forth a new generation of mutants, the public will not retaliate; another _Cooperstown_ will not occur over the birth of a mutant child."

Erik saw the muscles underneath Scott's cheek twitch, and he knew his words struck home. "Why do you have so much faith in _that_ girl?"

Not long ago, Scott would have risen to the bait and reprimanded him for speaking about Hope in such condescension. Scott had always been like a mother hen around her, after all; he felt it was his duty to look after her, being the adoptive child of his son.

_No,_ Erik realized as he watched the prisoner's body tense, _this goes further back than that._

It was Scott, after all, who held a newborn Hope in his arms before ordering Cable to escape with her to the future.

"This wouldn't be the first time I considered the life of one mutant over the needs of humanity." Scott turned to him and despite the metal hiding the former Phoenix host's eyes, Erik could feel his gaze boring into him; blindfolds have never impaired this man's vision, after all. "You were there, Erik."

It did not take the master of magnetism to realize who Scott meant. "Kitty Pryde."

Scott nodded his head. "Society seemed to make it a point to kill us faster now that we are so few. _Xavier's_ judgment could not be trusted." Erik inwardly winced at how Scott now referred to his former mentor despite his detached delivery. "Your counsel could not be trusted." It was true, and so he took no offense. "The only thing left was to have faith that my decisions would help us live until tomorrow."

A tired sigh left the imprisoned mutant's chest.

"It was faith that brought back _Katherine_, as all logic and evidence dictated she should be killed in that bullet when you pulled her from space. It was faith that erected Utopia, because nobody else came to help us during those riots. And…" Erik saw it- sadness. He knew what was coming next. "It was faith that Hope and Nathan would return that allowed me to part with them so she could live. In our darkest hour, it was only faith that helped _me_ pull _us_ through, that made all _our_ sacrifices bearable. And it was rewarded… with five new lights."

"Scott…"

"While you were pulling Katherine out of that _Breakworld_ bullet, I was given two options. The first was to stop you- and given the state you were in, that only meant your death; Xavier might have deemed that an acceptable collateral. The second was to try to stop that bullet, and the only way to do so was to destroy it- passenger be damned. I would not sacrifice one life just to save another's, Erik, but there are things you just cannot stop. So instead, believed that just _maybe_ Katherine was still alive and you would pull through- and she came back home to all of us." Scott let out a tired sigh. "Then the Phoenix arrived, and Hope was confirmed to be its host. The Phoenix _always_ comes back, Erik. No matter how many times we fight it, it _always_ comes back to us. Mutants. But with Hope, just _maybe_ the Phoenix could be controlled to herald our rebirth."

Scott's shoulders squared, and there was no denying the undercurrent of cold, hard seriousness in his tone.

"Tell me, Erik. What did Hope say was the reason behind the Phoenix coming?"

:: _"Don't answer that, Magneto! We discussed this! I swear to god-"_

_"Erik, please don't-" _::

"To jumpstart the mutant race."

:: _"Damn it!"_ ::

"This is a secret only a select few are privy to, Scott. I'm sure you fully understand the consequences should the public ever to find out. Mutantkind will lose its faith in the Avengers, in the X-Men, and most especially in _Hope Summers_. I respect you, Scott Summers, and you have the right to know."

Erik cared not for the heroes' image, not when his species was upon the guillotine, and would have spread the truth had it not endangered _that_ child's life.

"The Phoenix was born immediately after M-Day- from the powers my daughter had expelled." He didn't care what Logan thought or how Hope felt. He owed the truth to this man. "It came to use Hope to bring forth a new generation of mutants. Hope is- how did they put it?- the _voodoo_ doll of the mutant race."

"I see."

"But that is all in the past, Scott." Erik swiftly intervened before Scott could contemplate on the matter further. "_What's done is done_. We must move forward again as a species. There will be more chances, Scott, and this time, things may work out for the better. The Avengers have formally requested to create a united front with mutantkind. And, you've seen it for yourself; so long as Hope is alive, we _will_ have more mutant births. Our species will not die with us; it still fights to preserve itself."

It may not be the boom Scott was hoping for, but it was _still_ something. However, Erik could see exactly what it was Scott was mulling. Their battle would still be far from over. Scott Summers has already sacrificed _too_ much; how much more could this cause take from him? And Erik would admit, if only to himself: despite all the crimes he had committed, he had not lost as much as this man before him who only wanted to do right by his gifts and his people.

But.

"Scott, will you lead us once more?" He implored. "There are still many that believe in you. Despite Wolverine's attempts to convince them otherwise, Surge and her group remain standing by _you_. I don't know what you taught them to be so loyal, Scott, but it will probably be the only thing that will keep them alive."

"I didn't teach _Noriko_, Erik. Her experiences did."

"…as is always the case." Erik tightly admitted. "All the more reason for you to return and lead us, Scott; to prevent the future generation of mutants from experiencing what _we_ had to face. What say you, Scott?"

"…Logan is here."

The door to the room angrily opened, revealing an enraged Wolverine and the rest of the eavesdroppers. Behind him were Captain America and Iron Man, each restraining the mutant by an arm each. His eyes caught a glimpse of red hair standing next to Storm; Hope, no doubt, suddenly cowed after Nathan had woken up to her actions.

It did not surprise Erik at all not to see Charles despite knowing he was among those spying. After all, Charles had a nasty habit of berating himself over his mistakes instead of facing them; it was why when his mistakes finally reared their ugly heads, they were too far gone to listen to his pleas of forgiveness.

Even Scott, the man who Xavier professed was like his very own son, was no exception to Xavier's cowardice. Charles was probably still in the monitoring room with Hank. After all, to him, _it was probably a good idea at the time._

"You. Out. Now." Wolverine growled.

"Scott…" Hope called out, her face a painting of regret.

"Settle down, you two." Storm ordered.

Erik glanced at the stoic Cyclops and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Think about the future of mutantkind, Scott." The once proud mutant implored before standing. "I will be there during your trial. Stay strong, Scott. _Weakness of attitude becomes weakness of character._"

He made to leave.

"Einstein."

Erik paused by the door when Scott correctly identified the quote's maker. He looked back with a brow arched.

"How did you know?"

Scott's lips curled with bitter melancholy.

"Emma would reprimand me whenever I'm being unsatisfactory."

-00-

_"How-… why? Why am I still alive?! Why is this happening?! I'm supposed to- I'm-"_

_"Hey! Get ahold of yourself!"_

_"No-! He's dead- my dad's dead! And I'm still alive!"_

_"I know... I know. Shh, it's going to be alright."_

_"No! He's- dad- he's-!"_

_"It's going to be alright. You and your dad were there for all of us; let us now be here for you."_

_"Shock it… why…?"_

_"I don't know…but we'll do everything to make you feel better."_

_"It won't. Dad… He's gone."_

-00-

The fields were beautiful, and reminded him of his Alaskan childhood before _everything_ started. The grass was of vibrant green, and the air was cool and fresh. A gust of wind caressed his locks, and Scott called out.

"It is beautiful, Nathan."

At once, he could feel his son approach. "I wanted to make you comfortable."

"I'm surprises they allowed you, this." Scott's lips twitched with amusement. "After Erik's visit, I expected them to be more wary."

"They did not have much of a choice." Nathan crouched beside his seated father. "Hope was adamant about talking with you."

Scott was not surprised when another voice spoke up as if cued.

"Hey, Scott…" Hope was uncharacteristically meek in her approach.

"Hope."

Nathan made no comment as to how different the greeting he received was from his daughter's. Hope shuffled forward uncertainly, eyes glancing between the backs of her father and Scott's before impulsively choosing to sit by her father's side.

She immediately regretted her decision as soon as she was upon the ground.

It was fortunate that her father was not a cruel man, and Nathan swiftly relieved her of a painful silence.

"Xavier attempted to get in here, you know. When he visited." Nathan waved his hand as if to emphasize their location. "He said something odd; that you shielded yourself from him."

"Psionic black box. I didn't want to hear his excuses." Scott replied without care. "I learned more than just to recognize a telepath in my head from Jean. If I will it, _no one_ can enter."

"But we're here." Hope spoke up bravely.

"You are." Scott agreed, though he still did not pay the young mutant a glance.

"Why?" She pressed.

Nathan sent her a warning glare _not_ to go too fast, but Hope wanted to know.

"Because Nathan is my son. Talking to you… is inevitable."

Nathan cleared his throat. "Dad," he started quietly, "I… don't know what to say. I didn't intend for this to happen when I asked you to make that promise."

"Promise?" Hope mouthed at her father but was ignored.

"Stop, Nathan. It's done." Scott's voice was warm but tired as he glanced over at his son. "What's next?"

Hope clutched at her tattered cloak. "Scott-"

"_Nathan_," he cut her off sharply, "what comes next?"

"I don't know." Nathan ran his hands through his hair haggardly, and then shot Hope a pained look asking for her patience. He looked back at his father. "I think that future was averted, though. Blaquesmith- he said that _that_ future happened because the Avengers attacked. Your battle with the Avengers, if you hadn't stopped when you did, you may have set things into motion."

A nudge at his side made him glance at Hope; his daughter looked lost at the sudden topic. "Not now, Hope." He whispered, and bestowed her with a smile, albeit strained.

Silence descended between the three generations of the Summers' line as the eldest processed his son's words.

"So you're saying," Scott's voice was tense. Red and orange started to bleed into the skies; had this been anywhere but Scott's own mind, one may have easily mistook this as the sun setting. Nathan was a hardened telepath- he knew better. "That you made a _mistake_?"

"Dad-"

"Stop. I know." The orange skies turned blue again. "It's alright. Crisis averted. The world doesn't end."

"_Dad_…"

"What comes next?" Scott asked again.

"…We're standing in your trial." Nathan told him, knowing that the topic was already closed.

"Yeah…" Hope agreed. Though her voice was subdued, Nathan could tell that his daughter was getting impatient.

"And _then_ what?" Scott prompted.

"And then you're gonna win." Nathan's voice radiated certainty. It was as if he was stating a fact; knowing him, it probably was. _Then again, Nathan didn't see this coming…_ "Your charges _will_ be dropped. Then… we're going to need you back. The fight isn't over yet."

Nathan and Hope blinked when Scott sighed.

"What if I don't want to fight anymore?"

The question came out of the blue, and caused both younger Summers to wince.

"Dad…?"

"Scott..?"

Scott took a deep breath even though he never needed to.

"I might actually grow to like it here." He told them listlessly. "Guaranteed meals. No responsibility. I don't need to make a headcount every time I wake up and again before I go to bed. I don't need to plan for every hazard tomorrow will bring. I can finally _sleep_ without disruption."

"Scott, that's not-"

"_DABDA_." Nathan interjected.

Hope shot her father an uncomprehending stare. "What?"

"The Kübler-Ross model." It was Scott that clarified.

Hope became even more confused at the fond smile her father directed at the eldest Summers. "What-?"

"Yes." Nathan ignored her. "You taught it to me. _The Five Stages of Grief_. You're on stage four."

"_Depression._" Scott tasted the word and frowned.

Hope bit her tongue from lashing out; it didn't take a genius to know Scott was depressed! But, she trusted her dad. Nathan knew what he was doing.

"No. I'm in five. _Acceptance_."

"You're not, _dad_." Nathan disagreed empathetically. "You're stuck on _four_, because there is _no_ way you would ever speak this way. I'm pointing this out to you because that's the only way you can move past this- you _need_ to acknowledge this." Nathan rested his hand on his father's shoulder. "There's no way you've _accepted_ all this already. Not by yourself."

"Then what _are_ you suggesting, _Nathan_?" There was an edge that Hope has never heard before in Scott's question.

"I'm here to help. Hope- she's here to help as well."

"_I'm sorry_." Hope suddenly blurted without thinking. Nathan gave her a hard look. "I-I mean- yes. I'm here for you, Scott."

"Dad, you're not thinking straight. You're still in grief. None of the decisions you make now are what you truly want." Nathan squeezed his father's shoulder reassuringly. "You're not alone, Scott, so please. Let us in."

"Scott, I-" Hope quickly glanced at her father. Nathan didn't make any move, so she took that as his sign to finally speak. "I heard, you know. I was listening in when Erik visited you."

"I know."

The certainty in his voice made her chew her lip nervously. Never had she seen Scott react like this to her.

"I- I freaked, alright? At the crucial moment, I freaked." Her fists balled against the grass, plucking the greenery from its home. "I mean- how else was I supposed to react? You never told me anything! You never told me about the Phoenix!"

"Hope." Nathan tried to cut in.

"And when you got the Phoenix, you _never_ told me about your master plan! I mean, why should _we_ trust _you_!?"

"_Hope_." Nathan repeated more firmly.

"And _then_ you make everyone else's lives _your_ business? And when they don't conform, you sic _Namor_ at us? You _attack_ K'un Lun and Shao Lao? What else was I supposed to _think_ other than you being an power-drunk tyrant, huh?!"

"HOPE!" Nathan shouted warningly.

Hope was snapped out of her rant, and her eyes widened in horror as she realized what she just said. "I- Scott, I'm-"

"You've said enough, Hope."

But Hope wouldn't have it.

"No, I haven't said-" Hope tried to apologise for _everything_.

"_Hope_," Scott began in a slow, _curious_ tone that let both Summers know he was switching topics. "You will not remember this but before you and Cable fled to the future, I gave you a locket to remind you of _something_. Did you ever look inside?"

"I…" What should she reply? Lie? Truth? What should she- "…don't have any locket."

The truth.

When under such pressure, one can only blurt out the truth.

"…I see."

There was so much disappointment in his reply that she felt her world break.

Hope's emerald eyes watered and her existence immediately vanished from Scott's mind.

Run away when things get tough- she was always good at that.

"Dad." Nathan sounded pained. He knew exactly what his father did- he purposely drove Hope away from his mind. But, "Why did you do that?"

"I'm not the only one in grief, Nathan." Scott pointed out with a sad smile. "Hope's been through a _lot,_ and she's trying to bottle it in, but she _can't_. She _knows_ why the Phoenix came and feels the gravity of her consequences. She's going to _break _if nobody intervenes."

Nathan palmed his head for not having realized how Hope was feeling. Maybe- maybe it was a bad idea to bring Hope along, after all, but he just wanted to do right; by his father, and by his daughter.

Scott continued.

"She actually believes that she trained for the Phoenix for her whole life." The young mutant was a lot more fragile than people realized; it was why, after all, Scott had made it a point that her fellow mutants _not_ say anything untoward about her- wouldn't remind her of hardships she already knew. "I guess it's my fault for not seeing the Phoenix returning that made her delude herself so. You and I- we only trained her to survive. To live, because there are so _many_ that want her dead."

A gust of wind blew past them.

"Go, _son_. I'll speak with Hope again when she has calmed down." Scott told his son. "Hope needs her father, now more than ever. Be the father for her that I never was for you."

"That's not true, _Slym_." Nathan countered him honestly, calling his father by his other name and reminding him of difficult but wonderful days past. Though he could not see it behind his shades, Nathan could tell he made the desired effect. But all the same, he knew Hope needed him, as well. "There's no father that loved more than you."

Absolute truth.

It made Scott smile slightly.

Nathan stood, breathing in the fresh air even though he needn't to. His father remained seated, watching the blank blue scenery silently.

"Dad, do you mind if I tell Hope? Tell her the truth and make her see?"

That the X-Men were his family- Scott had practically grown up with them. He was a son, a brother, a father, an uncle, a student, a teacher, a counselor, a confidant, a rival, a follower, a leader, a _friend_- he was so many things to the X-Men, and yet they couldn't trust him the way he trusted in them.

They couldn't trust in him enough to know that he _would never_ order Namor to attack Wakanda.

And when Scott invaded K'un Lun, he only wanted to bring Hope back. Nathan had read his father's mind- had seen exactly how the battle transpired, seen all the hate directed at his father for simply trying to bring Hope home. Hope had shouted that Scott had destroyed innocent lives; _what_ innocent lives did he destroy? He wasn't even razing K'un Lun to the ground despite all the anger he felt at being provoked at every turn.

"Should I explain to Hope how she, the Avengers, and everyone else misunderstood you?"

It was heartbreaking to see how much the X-Men had divided. While Scott had marched forward to lead his species, each one of his friends had succumbed to their own dramas until Scott was left treading the lightless night with strangers.

A lone Cyclops blindly staggering forward with iron ball chained to his feet.

Scott's lips curled into a wry smirk. "A misunderstanding… _that's rich_."

Nathan's eyes widened as he realized what he just implied. "Slym, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, Nathan." Though Scott waved it off, Nathan knew everything was precisely the opposite. "Do as you wish. If Hope would listen to anyone, it would be to her father."

"…alright." Nathan reluctantly nodded. "But I _will_ be back, dad."

Scott nodded as well, looking up to his son's form with a sliver of pride. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Rachel-" A flash of pain came and left Nathan's eyes. She was afraid of what Scott thought about her. So very afraid… "Rachel sends her regards."

Nathan was met with a nod before his father returned his gaze back into the endless blue before him. As he was about to leave, he heard Scott utter wistfully.

"Emma knew, you know. She knew the truth, and she accepted me regardless. We were prepared for alienation."

A sad breeze drifted wearily between them.

"But I wasn't prepared to face this without her."

-00-

_"Why are you so adamant that I continue living?"_

_"Look! Look at how happy everyone is! Humans, mutants; everyone is living together! And this- this is all thanks to you and your father. You both never gave up on us, so I will never give up on you!"_

_"In every dream I had of this day, my father was always at my side. We would both finally let go, and live, and die. Together. Why can you not understand such a simple request?"_

_"Because we are now living in utopia! Man and mutant hand-in-hand!"_

_"…Utopia…?"_

_"Yes. After all our hardship and oppression, we are finally at peace. And you deserve to live here more than anyone."_

_"…deserving… Utopia."_

-00-

As soon as the door opened, Scott already knew who it was. The man had a certain charisma about him, after all; from the sound of his footsteps to even something normal as his breathing, Steve Rogers had a presence that turned heads wherever he went.

"Good evening, Scott. I hear you've been having a lot of visitors lately."

"Rogers." Scott returned.

Blindfolded as he was, Scott could only use his hearing to locate the man.

"I know I'm not exactly your favorite person, now." Steve began.

Scott heard him approach and drag the only seat across the floor until he came to a stop in front of him.

"Doesn't matter. It's about time."

This conversation was long-overdue.

"Scott, I've had a lot of time to think, especially now that things have calmed down." Steve began calmly, and Scott could hear him take something out of a case. "I- back in Utopia, when I said I trusted you- I understand why you did what you did." Steve Rogers was not a man that would lie when things were so personal, so Scott listened. "I shouldn't have brought the Avengers. But that's in the past."

"Just say what you want, Rogers."

"I didn't do anything to prove my claim." He confessed seriously. "So now, let me do something. I'm going to remove your blindfold. I brought your shades. I'm trusting you not to do anything reckless."

"Not like it matters." Scott snorted. "We're being watched."

Then, Scott could actually feel Steve's smile when he replied.

"No we're not. I switched off the cameras, and told the personnel in duty to take a break until we're finished. This conversation is entirely off-record. Nobody else is here. No other Avenger, no other X-Man, _nobody_. Just us two." Steve revealed. "When telling someone you trust in them, you have to show it. Isn't that right?"

"…"

Scott remained silent as Steve undid his helmet. He pressed his eyes shut when he felt Steve lift the device, and opened them once again when he felt his shades set against his face.

He could see again, if only in the eternal red he has all his life.

The first thing he noticed was that Steve didn't bring his shield.

"…you didn't even bring my visor." Scott commented. "I could kill you by making these glasses slip and claim it was an accident."

"I know now you're not that kind of man, Scott. I trust in you. So trust in me when I say that I'm here just to talk."

All tension left Scott's body, and his posture sank.

"Alright, Rogers." The mutant acquiesced. "Let's talk."

"I want to apologise, Scott. For all-"

Scott raised both his hands and shook his head.

"Stop. Move on. What else do you want to say?"

Steve looked pained at the quick dismissal, but he conceded or he'd never be able to say what he wanted.

"There are so many things I should have done differently. I should have realized that Logan was too involved in this- both with the Phoenix and with you- to be objective with his judgment when I asked for it, especially after the schism. I should have-"

Scott frowned. "You're still apologizing, Rogers. Please,-" he wasn't asking. "-cut to the chase."

Captain America took a deep breath.

"The divide between humans and mutants is getting wider, and it's only been less than two weeks since, and mutantkind is scattered once again despite our attempts to keep it together. I _need_ you, Scott. I need you to help me. Think of your duty to your people, son. Think of all the sacrifices made so far; don't let them all be in vain by giving up now."

"In vain?!" Scott's temper flared. "What do you-!"

"I know, son." Steve cut him off somberly. "I made my mistakes, and now I'm trying to fix them but I _need_ your help, son. Scott, I'm here _asking_ for your help." Steve's hands curled into fists against his knees as he tried to contain his guilt. "Let us work together, Scott. This isn't the end of mutantkind. We'll find another solution. Together. One _without_ any possible genocidal risk."

Scott stared at him silently. Steve would admit that he was a bit unnerved by it, as it was very difficult to tell what Scott was thinking and feeling, no thanks in small part to the shades he wore.

"I had the chance, you know." Scott started quietly.

Steve remained silent, choosing instead to listen before jumping into any conclusions.

"During that massacre when Hope was newly born, I could have ended Hope right then and there, or trained her to be someone else. But I didn't." He could remember Hope's face so vividly, looking up at him with curious green eyes as she held his locket with one chubby hand. "Right there, held in my arms, I saw my son dying, and the only chance I had to save him was to thrust him to a future knowing that I may never see him ever again. But I knew if I didn't send my son, then he would definitely die. I needed to have faith, then. I had faith that my son would return, and he did."

Scott looked at the man squarely.

"So I had faith that Hope will survive, and wouldn't become the monster the future dictated she would be. I believed Hope was worth keeping alive, if only because she was just an innocent baby born with the mutant gene." Scott's hands met as they rested on his knees. "I don't regret that decision, even now. Hope has every right to live. I just regret putting so much faith in her when I saw my prayers answered; the five lights, five new mutants. I regret not trying harder to get along with her; for putting the needs of my race before the needs of my family. Maybe then, events would have unfolded differently. Maybe then…" _Her_ brilliant smile flashed in his memory. "Emma would still be here with me."

Scott shook his head, refocusing on his quiet listener. Steve's knuckles were white until Scott spoke again after having regained his composure.

"I've always known, Rogers. I've always known Hope was destined for either greatness or ruin. I could have ended Hope prematurely knowing what I knew, but _what if_ Hope could be someone greater than all logic dictated? I always knew, and still I made that choice."

"If you knew, Scott, then why didn't you tell me?"

"Apart from this being a mutant affair- and you were too busy fighting _your own_ fights to pay us any attention?"

The dryness in his tone caused Steve's forehead to twist.

"Scott, if this is about the attack on San Fran-"

"This is _more_ than that, Rogers." Scott _almost_ shouted as he restrained himself. Anger, indignation, accusation, sorrow, grief, pain- everything wanted to spill, but he would do so more unwarranted damage than intended if he let himself loose. "_Much_ more, but you were _too_ busy _fighting_ Stark and everyone else that had a different opinion from yours to notice." His tone was sharp- pointed. "To answer your question: I didn't know Hope was going to be the host of the Phoenix, only that I knew she was _our_ future."

Scott _breathed_.

"Tell me, Steve. If the situation was reversed, if there were only two hundred humans left and dwindling by the day, with a billion strong mutant population- a different but similar species _and_ culture, with mutants that want to coexist, and mutants persecute the remaining humans much like Erik was before- and you had a _chance_ to restore _your_ race, with our same risks, what will you do?"

Steve thought about it. What _would_ he do? But just as he processed the question, he already had the answer.

"…I will fight to reach coexistence. I won't take that chance knowing that it would put the world at risk just to restore my own." He _wouldn't_ do what Scott Summers did. Steve blinked when a wry smile formed on Scott's face, and he commented, "You don't seem surprised."

"It's because you answered just as I expected." Scott shook his head in disbelief, and Steve frowned. "You gave the ideal answer because you couldn't fathom the gravity of the situation… even though you should have already."

Steve blinked once before he realized what Scott was saying. His stomach sank.

"See, Rogers, you've just recently lived the same way _we_ have lived. The Avengers were persecuted. Your numbers were dwindling quickly, and you didn't _know_ when you would be next or if your friends were still alive. What did you do? You didn't sit down and talk. You fought back. When the government wanted to exert a measure of accountability on superheroes, _you_ fought back. Whenever you were a minority being persecuted, you fought back. You _didn't_ talk it out, not until there was _too_ much collateral damage."

"That's because you wouldn't listen!" Steve's voice rose feeling insulted. "You didn't listen before, what more when you were possessed by a cosmic firebird with the power to destroy a planet!?"

"Listen to yourself, Rogers. You're reacting just like _every_ human. You _feared_ what we would become, so you made it _your_ right to stop us. You didn't trust us enough to think we knew what we were doing."

Steve felt Scott's gaze harden.

"You _attacked_ Utopia and our _children_, and you actually thought we'd take that lying down?" There was no denying the disgust in Scott's voice. "I'll let you in on a secret, Rogers. We've _always_ had the power to destroy this planet, and _many_ more, you and I. The only difference is _we_ don't carry the Avengers' logo. Doesn't this sound familiar to you, then? Something you and Stark fought over before?"

The _Superhuman Registration Act_. The government couldn't trust the metahuman community, so they forced them to conform to their system. He, Steve Rogers, couldn't trust the mutants, so he forced them to conform to _his_ ways.

Seeing that his point was made, Scott relaxed on the bed he was sitting on and gave a tired sigh.

"You're a good man, Rogers. But the world eats good men alive."

"I don't believe that, son." He disagreed. The world was better than that. "Have more faith in humanity, Scott. The world is much better than what you've seen."

"I've seen humanity blow up a bus full of depowered mutant _children_. I've seen humanity massacre an entire town for just one newborn." Scott bowed his head, not willing anymore to reason with this man. "I've seen much more about humanity than you, Rogers."

Steve shook his head but offered no further retort. He knew when a conversation was over.

"All the more reason for you to return and help us, son." He picked up Scott's helmet, and the two made to place it back on the mutant. "I urge you give this more thought. What would Emma have wanted?"

Scott snorted.

"Quite frankly, Rogers? You don't know Emma Frost."

His visage darkened.

"And now, you never will."

-00-

_"You! You and I- you will transport me to this time, consequences be shocked!"_

_"Whatever you say, hen."_

_"Ugh, I have forbidden you from- you know what? I just don't care anymore. Move it!"_

-00-

Scott Summers sat in his prison cell mulling over everything that happened that brought him to this one moment as he awaited his trial.

Win or lose, did it even matter?

His mind was already made up.

He was a mutant, after all.

* * *

**_A/N:_** I added Rogue in my original draft to touch upon what Scott did for her in _X-Men: Legacy_ when Emplate attacked but I thought, 'screw it. This crap is getting too long'. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but again, I thought, 'screw it. This crap is getting too long'. Stay tuned for what comes next o/

AvX is about to conclude. I've got a feeling I know what's up with Cable's vision, and the future Layla visited, and how this all ties in to AvX. Still, depending on how AvX ends, I might boycott Marvel comics as well. Seriously though, reading AvX and reading every X-Men related story pre-Schism, it makes me wonder _how_ this is the same company.

Anyways, reading over the arcs past, it seems almost prophetic how Marvel built up Scott and Emma for AvX, from _Messiah Complex_ to _Utopia_ to _Second Coming_ to present. If only AvX was written much better '_' I've already shelved Hope in ingrate; re-reading _Messiah Complex_ only reinforces why. That closing scene- goddamn!

Food for thought: whatever happened to the Void Scott trapped inside the black box of his mind? I realize it's a major contributor to his constant repression since Nation X, if that symbolism with (the annoying) Beast at the end of _Uncanny X-Men #519_ is anything to go by.


	2. Chapter 2 - What Comes After the Fall

**_A/N:_** Early warning- a lot of you won't like what I have planned for Cyke. It's a thought that's always been on my mind, though. _anon _nailed it. Being a vigilante is a choice. Gonna proofread this later.

* * *

_"You got a way of doing that, Scott. Asking people to do what they can't __**not **__do."_

- Rogue to Cyclops, _X-Men Legacy #230_

* * *

"I don't like this." Clint Barton frowned as he watched the video feed with a critical eye. Reporters filled the screen as they crowded around Cyclops. "This is a mistake. What if Cyclops incriminates us?"

"People have the right to think for themselves, Clint." Though Steve's voice was calm, there was no denying the seriousness in his eyes as he watched the feed. Not for the first time he had to remind himself that this was for the best. It had only been a few days since speaking with the captive Cyclops, after all.

Hawkeye was not entirely convinced. "Cyclops has played the PR angle before. Nothing's stopping him from playing it again- especially now that he's surrounded by them." He ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "I don't see _why_ you pushed for his trial. Summers _isn't_ the man we all thought he was. He's a delusional lunatic. The longer he is in captivity, the better."

Steve chose to ignore Clint's comment, even if he was of a similar opinion. What happened to Scott Summers was a tragedy, in his eyes. Maybe if the Avengers had intervened earlier in mutant affairs, maybe if he had looked after Wanda much better, then _maybe_ this would not have happened.

Sadly, _maybes_ always ran in circles.

"Tony and Carol can diffuse the situation while Logan keeps him in line." Steve paused, then added as an afterthought. "And if need be, we can ask Ororo to reason with him. She's in, after all."

Storm was trying to part ways with T'Challa as a friend. While Steve understood T'Challa's stance, he also believed in diluting the bad blood between both Avengers.

"I _still_ don't like this."

"…I don't like this, either." Steve admitted reluctantly. "My gut's telling me something bad is happening."

It would be another hour before the reporters left the captive Cyclops in peace, and another hour still before the Avengers left the prison.

-00-

There was an unfamiliar presence poking in his mind.

"Like I said, I'm not here to harm you." The unknown but distinctly female telepath began. "So please, there is no need to withdraw into your black box."

The lack of familiarity, however, seemed entirely one-sided.

"Who are you?" Scott was right in front of his door. He was no fool; whoever this telepath was, she was able to slip into his mind before he noticed. It was as if she _knew_ every path of his mind, and considering that two of the only three people that had such access, Jean and Emma, were _dead_, Scott was very apprehensive of the final one.

The telepath did not sound like Sinister, however.

"I'm a friend." She assured in a deliberate tone. "I'm here to help."

Scott's brows met in thought. "You- are you a mutant?"

His heart pounded in anticipation; _did Hope actually succeed? _Was this woman a _new_ mutant?

There was a short pause, and Scott felt the sudden surge of excitement die down.

"I am a mutant." The telepath finally revealed, though Scott detected a hint of sadness in her voice. "But no, _your_ Hope did not restore the X-gene, yet."

The admission confirmed Scott's second guess. His posture sank. "You're a timetraveller."

"Yes."

Scott sighed.

"Who are you, really? You don't sound like anybody I've met."

"That's because you've never met me. But I've known you my entire life."

Even in this plane, inside his mind, Scott could feel his throat constrict at the pained yearning in her voice. There was no way to deny the truth in her statement; not when she sounded like that.

Thinking of where he was now, he could only imagine one woman that would travel through time just to meet with him. A mutant from a future where the curse of M-Day had been undone…

_Did she have his eyes?_

"Will you show yourself?" Scott asked.

"Don't be surprised." The woman warned him softly. At his nod, the door opposite him opened to reveal a blonde woman with ruby-red skin. Though black goggles covered her eyes, Scott could see her determination shining through them.

She was here for a purpose, and Scott stopped himself from running possible outcomes of the future. Thinking about what he _should_ do when faced with possible time paradoxes always ended up worsening the situation and gaining a sudden need for aspirin.

One corner of Scott's lips did quirk at what he saw. "You didn't inherit your mother's fashion sense."

His words suddenly had his chest constricting in remembrance, and then sudden confusion: _how was she born if Emma…?_

The blonde woman shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." The vagueness in her reply deepened his frown. She cleared her throat before he could voice his question, however, and continued. "Regardless, I'm _Ruby Summers_. I'm your daughter." Ruby introduced herself. An impressed brow arched upwards at her father's lack of reaction. "You don't seem too surprised."

It was Scott's turn to shrug. "After everything I've seen? It keeps getting harder to be surprised. You wouldn't be the first of my children to timetravel, either. Besides, Layla and Jamie may have mentioned you." A small smile tugged on his lips. "Thanks for taking care of them."

"Layla was nothing; I'd do it all over again. Jamie, well, _you're welcome._" Ruby accepted her father's gratitude with a curt nod. There was a short pause; Ruby frowned. "…This is awkward."

"Definitely." Scott agreed. "I take it you didn't think this through?"

"It sounded better in my head." She admitted. Her face twisted as if she had eaten something sour. "Travel here, _manipulate you_, and then exit in style."

Though Scott's eyes did narrow at her admission of intent, he decided to play off the candid mood to gather more information. "Sounds like a plan."

Ruby was familiar with sarcasm.

"Oh shock you." She scoffed. "It's a well-thought plan. Execution could use a bit of work, but a well-thought plan nonetheless."

He then gestured to her appearance. "Was this supposed to happen?"

"No." Ruby's admission caught him off-guard. "I scanned through your head when I was younger. We never met."

"I… see." Scott swallowed. That ruled out their meeting being the natural progression of this timeline, then. "So, why _are_ you here?"

All trace of awkwardness and posturing left the timetraveller. Ruby's posture straightened. She shut the door behind her, and closed the gap between them with deliberate steps as she carefully pondered how to word her response.

Though she admired her father, Ruby _knew_ just how unfaltering Scott could be when it came to his mission. It would be no easy feat to pry him from years of brainwashing.

"_I'm here for you._" She declared. Scott could see that she was deathly serious. "I travelled back to exactly this point in time _just_ for you." Ruby swallowed all her hesitations, and Scott understood that it was this next part that was most important. "I'm here to convince you to stop what we both know you're planning."

Scott frowned at her response. "I'm merely fulfilling my duty."

"You're planning on rejoining the X-Men; _protecting a world that hates and fears you._" Ruby scoffed. He could see her eyes narrow from beyond her black goggles. "That's not a duty. That's not even a job. That's myopic masochism."

Scott raised both his hands to quiet her. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm _your_ daughter." Ruby declared once again as she stared up at her despondent father. Her hands rose to her goggles, tipping them ever-so-slightly for emphasis. "And _you _know it. You will listen to me."

"Is that a threat?" Scott's eyes narrowed as well. His hand also flew up to the frame of his ruby-quartz glasses just in case.

Ruby laughed haughtily, her hand leaving her goggles as she folded both her arms against her chest in certainty. "No, dad. It's not a threat. It's a declaration."

A chill ran down Scott's spine. The door behind him, the door to his fortress against telepaths, suddenly slammed shut. He was suddenly reminded that he was face-to-face with a telepath that _knew_ the nuances of his mind.

A malicious smirk split Ruby's cheeks.

"Because if I can't convince you with words, then I will _force_ you with power."

-00-

Scott was finally left to his thoughts after the reporters left.

It was a foolish move on Steve's part: allowing Scott to come in so close contact with this many people. Steve was clearly trying to forge good will, and though his intentions were altruistic, it did not lessen the fact that it was stupid. Even with the security detail's posturing, Scott knew he was virtually untouchable so long as he stuck with words. Logan, despite his best attempts to look menacing, could not kill him in a room with so many people without risking damning himself and the rest of the mutants.

Tony and Carol, however, were wise choices. Being public figures and experienced elocutionists, they could easily diffuse any situation with a smile and a word.

A pity, really, that they had no idea what exactly had transpired in a room this small.

"Scott," Carol slowly began from the door.

Scott made no movements as he sat on his bed, hunched over.

The blonde was conflicted at this situation. She could remember just how happy this man was a few years ago, and it made reconciling _then_ and _now_ all the more difficult. _And yet still,_ "…if you need someone to talk to, Scott… we're all here."

It was the least she could offer for not being there for her friend.

Emma had been right. The Avengers have been _too_ engrossed in the idea of heroism to understand what exactly it meant.

_Never again_, Carol vowed.

She _will_ make it up to the X-Men… and to Scott.

How else could she find peace with herself?

-00-

Ruby had only just arrived in the hotel room she had been staying in when she felt a thought other than hers prodding through her mind. Unfortunately for her intruder_s_, Ruby was quite familiar with this particular set of triplets.

She opened the door and was not surprised to find three sets of cold eyes boring into her.

"Well, girls, looks like you caught me." Ruby had one hand on her hip while the other held her shades at the ready. "How the shock did you find me?"

"Simple. We have been monitoring for new mutants ever since the Phoenix left." Celeste explained calmly.

Mindee continued the explanation with her arms folded. "And we have rotated monitoring duties on Mr. Summers ever since he was incarcerated."

"Of course, Mr. Summers' room is shielded from outward psychic intervention," Phoebe began. She looked a tad disgruntled at admitting there was psy-shielding in Scott's cell. "So instead we discreetly scan the intent of his visitors to make sure nobody hurts him."

"**_Imagine our surprise to find a new signature so close to Mr. Summers and with full intent of making contact._**"

Had she been a lesser woman, Ruby would have been unnerved by the chilling chorus with which the Stepford Cuckoos spoke. Three-in-One, indeed.

Still, Ruby remained unfazed but tense. For all she knew, these three did not come alone. "Is that right? Well then, what are you gonna do about it?"

"**_You will not hurt us._**" As one, the blonde triplets spoke dismissively, as if the notion of Ruby attacking them was laughable.

"You don't know that." Ruby countered. Her skin suddenly morphed into organic ruby and, abruptly, the telepathic probe in her mind vanished. When she continued, she did not bother hiding the venom from her tone. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

If the Stepford Cuckoos were surprised by her transformation, it did not show.

Mindee, though, looked a sliver unimpressed. "We _know_ who you are,-"

"-when you came from,-" Phoebe added a tad more haughtily than her sister.

"-and _why_ you're here." Celeste concluded with concern in her eyes.

"Really?" Ruby challenged, stalking towards the seated three. Though her mind was racing with thoughts and contingency plans, she remained focused. _Grace under pressure_; the paradigm her father taught her. "If you know all that, _then you know what I'm capable of_." There was no denying the threat in her tone. "What's stopping me from wiping your memories? I could conduct a psychic surgery, or we can settle this with a tried-and-true concussion."

The three young women smiled coolly.

"We're here to help."

"On one condition, of course."

"You're taking _all _of us."

"**Otherwise, ****_you will fail_****.**" The three sounded with certainty. "**_You're arrogant to think that you can take on contemporary psychics the likes of Professors Xavier and Grey, Mr. Nathan Summers, and Ms. Braddock singlehandedly when you make your escape._**"

Ruby frowned. That was the trickiest part of this entire operation- circumventing all _these_ telepaths. "I fail to see how _you _three can make a difference."

"Not just us three; no." Celeste amended, and turned to her sisters with a knowing smile.

Mindee grinned confidently, and added. "But we _know_ people willing to help-"

"-and we have access to Cerebra." There was an unhealthy gleam in Phoebe's eyes when she mentioned said device.

The three then nodded at each other, and then at Ruby. "**_They won't stand a chance._**"

Ruby still was not convinced. "Are you sure? You'll have to leave everything behind, you know. Especially to where we'll be escaping to."

"**_We're sure._**" They determinedly before a knowing smile stretched their lips."**_You may be surprised, as well. Events rarely fall into plan._**"

"We're not leaving behind much, anyway." Celeste pointed out.

"And we know where our loyalties lie." Mindee nodded her head.

"Unlike those indecisive Greys." Phoebe grinned.

"**_We are the betters of the Greys._**" They shared a vindictive chuckle. "**_Only a Frost can balance a Summers._**"

"Huh," Ruby began, honestly impressed and more than just slightly excited by their declaration. The rebellion against her father may _just _pan out much better than she expected. A wide grin spread across her cheeks, and her organic ruby form slowly melted to reveal her porcelain skin. "Alright. I've got a general idea of our liabilities. What are our assets?"

Celeste, Mindee, and Phoebe grinned as one.

As their planning commenced and their chief asset arrived, Ruby had to reconsider the words she had told her father. Maybe it was not that the X-Men weren't his family but, instead, that the X-Men Scott thought were his family were not the ones that truly were. Here, before her, Ruby began to see just who _should_ matter to her father.

After all, family never abandoned each other. _True_ family stood by each other, and helped each other especially in the darkest of times.

Monovision had always been Scott Summers' greatest failing, it seemed.

… … …

… Her father would thank her when this was over.

-00-

"This is the last day for visitors." Nathan Summers informed his father.

Both were once more inside Scott Summers' mind. The scenery was different this time, and Nathan took this as a sign that his father was recovering. Indeed; instead of the isolated cabin atop a hill in the Alaskan wilderness, the two were in Scott's hotel suite chilling over a tall mug of ice-cold beer. Nathan had to suppress the smirk on his face when he first entered; if anything, this proved just how human his father was.

Still, though it chilled the timetravelling mutant to notice a distinct lack of redheads and scantily-clad blondes, the fact that Scott had relocated himself back to civilization was what mattered.

"I heard." Scott's voice was less tight and less tense than their last meeting. He seemed _almost_ relaxed. "They're transferring me to a closer facility to the courtroom. Though no specifics have been said, I'm certain it will be in New York City."

Nathan agreed, and replied as if speaking about the weather. "Despite the population, it would be far easier to deploy the Avengers. The Baxter Building is also nearby, though I doubt the Fantastic Four, bar Ben Grimm, would get involved regardless what happens." He took a swig off his drink. "Nothing I can't handle."

Scott actually smiled; he could read between the lines. "You're not breaking me out, Nathan. Promise me that no matter what happens, win or lose, you're _not_ breaking me out."

"You're not supposed to be behind bars, dad." Nathan frowned, not giving up so easily. "And if they imprison you, then they should do the same with the rest of us. We've dabbled in much darker affairs than you have, and we don't have the 'possession by a cosmic entity' excuse to fall back on."

"You're not thinking clearly, Nathan. If we're all locked up, _who_ will take care of our children and secure the future?" As always, Scott brought feelings down to level. "If you're locked up, _who_ will take care of Hope?"

"…You just can't let yourself go, can you, Scott?" Nathan stopped his attempt to provoke an emotional response from his father.

"_Maybe._"

Nathan didn't think too deeply of the quiet smile on his father's face.

"Rachel never visited." Nathan pointed out.

"No." Scott was honestly unsurprised by Rachel's absence. He knew he had failed her far too many times, after all. _But now…_ "It's alright. I might see her in the hearing, after all."

"I'll make sure of it." Nathan reassured. He could understand what his sister was probably feeling, and would never fault her for it. Rachel had always been the most emotionally-driven of them. "We _will_ be there."

A dark chuckle rumbled in Scott's chest. "You're making it sound as if you have a choice."

Nathan blinked at the unexpected response. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Scott replied smoothly, shaking his head. "Just unwarranted worries and pervasive pessimism, is all."

"…Alright." Nathan made a note to keep both eyes open and his ears to the ground. If Scott suspected _anything_, then there was a chance _something_ would happen.

The timetraveller downed the final half of his drink more out of habit than need – he was in his father's mindscape, after all – and stood.

"I'll be seeing you on the other side, Scott."

Scott nodded his head, and sunk further into the comforts of his seat.

When his son left, Scott couldn't help but wonder if _this_ was how he'd feel for the rest of his life.

-00-

Scott was roused from his sleep when the door slid open with a hiss. He could hear the sounds of men filing in; there were probably five of them. The way their boots hit the ground suggested that these men were serious, and well-trained. These weren't highly trained soldiers, though. These were… SHIELD agents. Professionals.

A sixth set of steps then entered the room, and Scott immediately knew who this man was, and what this _escort_ wanted.

"I'm ready." Scott pushed himself off the bed and stood up to his full height. "So, to _Washington_, Rogers?"

After all, while New York was a strategically sound decision, he was a political prisoner of the _American Government_. The Avengers never had a choice in the matter of his handling.

Steve Rogers was glad of the captured mutant's blindfold, as it meant Scott couldn't see the frown on his face. Then again, maybe he should have expected this much from Scott; the mutant had nothing to pass the time with but with brooding in the past weeks, after all.

"Yes." Regardless of his personal feelings, _Captain America_ remained somber as he followed the will of his country. "Time to go, son."

-00-

Cable's temper flared.

"What the _hell_ is this?!" The son of Madelyne Pryor growled, gesturing angrily to the large screen before him. "Why the hell are _we_ here?!"

Why were they here in _Avengers' Mansion_ instead of _there_ in Scott's courtroom – where the video feed originated?! When the Avengers came that morning to chaperone them to Scott's hearing, Cable _felt_ something was off. Still, at Xavier's reassurance, he had joined the group on the Quinjet to be transported to the hearing site.

And here he was, watching the live feed as Scott settled himself on his chair.

"Calm down, Nathan." Xavier reminded him with an arm on his shoulder before turning his attention to the gathered Avengers. "Let them explain."

"I'm with Charles." Ororo spoke up. She looked very tense and displeased at the situation, but, nevertheless, she was willing to give her fellow Avengers the benefit of the doubt. "Please, Nathan, sit."

Cable roughly shrugged Xavier's hand off and folded his arms, glaring at everybody present save for Hope, who was already seated and watching quietly.

Tony Stark cleared his throat. "Well, it's not our fault." He admittedly bluntly, completely ignoring Cable's posturing and the tempers rising. "This was the only way the big man allowed Steve to let Scott stand trial."

"By taking us out of the picture?!"

All the furniture started rattling from the mutant's uncontrolled telekinesis.

"By making sure neither Avengers nor mutants will intervene." Tony corrected.

"Nathan…" Rachel pulled on her brother's arm, trying to get him to calm down. "Hear them out, alright?"

"Thank you, Rachel." Tony smiled at the young woman. "Have I ever told you I have a thing for redheads with bodylines like yours?"

Rachel looked at him in disgust.

"Get to the point, Anthony." Xavier reminded calmly, massaging his pulsing temple. This was an unexpected surprise, and one he honestly was _not_ happy about. "What did you mean about intervention?"

"We're making this trial as fair as possible." Tony added. At the blank looks he received, Tony explained as clearly as he could. "As both sides were involved in the fighting, none of our opinions on this matter would be fair. Thus, all our opinions will be taken out of the equation. After all, what is important is how the public views Scott's actions, am I right?"

Cable's frown deepened before pointing out the giant pink elephant in the room. "And this is not because we're mutants?"

"…Well, I can honestly tell you that your powers are part of the reason." Tony reluctantly admitted, and quickly raised his palms to quiet the agitated timetraveller so he could clarify, "Look, you are a telepath. Our lovely Ray's a telepath. Chuck's a telepath." If Tony was perfectly honest, he did get a slight kick at the twitch on Xavier's brow when he called him by his nickname. "And what do you three have in common? _Close ties to our pesky villain._"

"_Don't call him that._"

Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly Tony realized, it was Rachel that spoke up to defend Scott.

"He's not a villain." There was a deathly serious glint in her green eyes; Tony made a mental note not to poke any more fun at Scott _for today_. "Scott-" Rachel shook her head. "-_dad_ needs help. And _when he wins_, I'll make sure he gets it."

"Sure; that's nice." Tony nodded quickly and relaxed on his seat, happy to put an end to all this unneeded tension. "So, can we now shelf the melodrama and watch the show?"

Rachel and Hope could sense that Cable wanted to argue more, but before they could make any move to placate the angry Summers, Nathan stalked towards the offered chair next to his daughter and plopped down angrily.

Nathan glared over his shoulder at Tony, and scoffed.

"Even without us, this trial is anything _but_ fair. Why?" He growled dangerously. "Because Scott is _still_ a mutant."

A disbelieving brow arched through Tony's forehead; he was not at all plussed. "_Have some faith, eh sport?_"

Tony Stark never realized the bitter irony of his statement.

-00-

Scott listened.

The hearing was going as he predicted.

His side was losing.

He still wasn't surprised.

It truly was uncanny how much a year could change a man.

A year ago, Scott would have fought harder to make his stance known; he would justify himself in the eyes of these people; he would be more upset about his own treatment; he would have given a damn. He wondered if he was truly _that_ much of a naïve idealist…

…and Scott Summers, prisoner of war, wondered what it would feel like to be _that_ man all over again.

:.: _Why wonder, dad? _:.: Ruby's voice was like silk in his thoughts, smooth but unyielding. It was probably a trait passed down through his blood. :.: _We can make it happen._ :.:

:.: _You and I?_ :.: He thought back to her in amusement.

In an instant, Scott found himself standing at the edges of a wooden pier, overlooking an ocean. His attention snapped behind him, and he found Ruby staring at him again, her physical mutation activated.

"All of us." Ruby remarked, walking towards him. "This will hopefully be the last time I'll see this."

At once, Scott understood. This place, this ghost city, was taken straight out of Ruby's memories. This was the place she called home. This was the place she spent her years hiding.

This place was a result of the path he was about to choose before she infiltrated his life.

Scott's chest constricted at the sudden realization, and he let out a shaky breath. He had fought so that his children would not have to live like this, and he failed with Ruby.

"I'll make things better." He promised his daughter.

"You _better_." Ruby shot him a flat stare. "By the _red-haired devil_, I am not living the rest of my life in a dump, metaphorically, and literally."

"I love you too, Ruby."

Had they been normal, Scott would have felt weird how easy that came out considering it hadn't been a full week yet since they first met. This was one of the many perks of having a timetravelling telepath _with a spine_ for a daughter, probably.

"Aw shock it." Ruby seemed flustered with the way she scratched the back of her head and broke their gaze. It was hard to tell given her current form. "The hearing is about to end."

Scott paid slightly more attention to the proceedings, and nodded at his daughter's assessment. "It appears you're right."

"You do realize that nobody will speak up to defend you." Ruby pointed out. "They are much too afraid of defending a mutant, particularly now when opinions regarding you can become _very_ volatile. You are an extremely scandalous figure; one that tests a selfish, antiquated paradigm." She scoffed. "Let freedom ring _if _it fattens Sam's pocket."

"I don't mind." Scott shrugged. "Let them debate their opinions all they want. In the end, they are just words."

"True." Ruby stretched her arms high above her head then patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Well, it is time to do my part. While opinions are merely words, you _need_ words to become a free man."

"I'll see you outside, Ruby."

:.: _Don't be late, dad._ :.:

-00-

Cable abruptly stood from his seat.

"Dad?" Hope was the first to comment. "What's wrong?"

"Something isn't right." Cable muttered.

"_Oh?_" Tony massaged the bridge of his nose; he could feel headache coming. _Seriously, these Summers…_"And _why _is that?"

"The guy that spoke up to defend Scott and got the ball rolling." Cable quickly looked between the gathered mutants Hope, Charles, Ororo, Logan, and finally Rachel, before facing the television again. "There's something off about him."

"What do you mean?" Carol questioned, only for Tony to cut in.

"Let me get this straight." Tony began as if talking with a daft child. "You argue with me that our closet villain – oh, don't sully pretty face looking at me like that, Ms. Grey – back to the topic; You argue that he _won't_ be able to win because there are no mutants to speak on his behalf, and _then_ when yours truly is proven correct, you whine 'foul play'? My god! With a persecution complex that huge, it's no wonder we haven't worked with you more often!"

"Can it, Stark." Cable glared at the man. He was _not _in the mood for Stark's melodrama.

"While you raise an excellent point, Anthony," Xavier cut in before tempers flared past the diplomatic threshold. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Nathan: something isn't right."

"Mind explainin', Chuck?" Logan asked gruffly. While he was a bit disgruntled at the amount of praise Scott garnered, his instincts were shouting at him that something was off about the entire thing.

"It's a psychic-thing." Rachel tried to explain. She was met with blank looks of incomprehension. "It's- that guy wasn't acting right. It's hard to explain."

"You will just have to take our word for it." Xavier told them. He was already stood up and ready to go. "We don't have any time to waste. Who knows who has their hands on this situation?"

"_Slim_." Logan growled out. "He's planned this _somehow_."

"Easy, Logan." Ororo tried to placate her old friend's temper. "We aren't sure if whoever is responsible is a friend of Scott's."

Logan merely shot her a tired look.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, 'Ro."

-00-

:.: _The Cuckoos are ready._ :.: Ruby's telepathic message sounded when he walked past the double doors as a free man. :.: _You've got incoming. _:.:

Scott nodded his head and ignored the flashing lights from the multitude of cameras. :.: _Extraction in ten. _:.:

:.: **_This is exciting._**:.: A chorus of three suddenly spoke. Scott smiled gently when he recognized their voices.

:.: _Easy, Mindee, Phoebe, and Celeste. You wouldn't want to give away your positions._ :.:

:.: **_Sure, Mr. Summers._** :.:

:.: _And thanks, girls._ :.: Scott added. :.: _I know this is a lot. _:.:

:.: **_It's what we want. _**:.: They reassured him. :.:**_ Megan and Nori have already gathered everyone. We're just waiting for your group, now._** :.:

Scott couldn't quiet the elation he felt at their words. His mind drifted back to his talk with Magneto back in his cell.

:.: _Heads up; they're here._ :.: Ruby warned.

"Dad!" Cable flew down several feet before him. Scott felt guilty for the panicked look on his son's face, but reminded himself that he had other responsibilities now.

Next to Cable, the rest of the fliers touched down – Carol, Tony, Ororo, Hope, and…

_…Rachel_.

"Scott!" Steve looked conflicted. He had already been briefed by Tony while his group was en route, and already he had the Avengers on standby. "Don't make any funny business, son. We've got you."

"I'm a free man now, Rogers." Scott folded his arms. "I don't see what you can do to stop me."

The reporters, sensing a large scoop for the headlines, gave the gathered a wide girth in case a battle would commence while at the same time continued to record the entire event.

"You and I both know this was a sham." Steve was deathly serious with his statement. His eyes darted around, assessing Scott's battle strength. "Please return to the courtroom so we can conduct this peacefully."

"Please, dad," Rachel spoke up, and Scott felt his heart twinge at her plea. "Let us help you through this."

"With all due respect, people," All the gathered were surprised at who had just spoken up. A blonde woman with black sunglasses strode confidently towards Scott and pulled his arm towards her side. "_You're making a scene._"

"Who are you?" Cable eyes narrowed at the newcomer. He quickly attempted to probe her mind telepathically, only to find a barrier hindering him. His eyes widened and his gun was aimed at her head. "Back away, _telepath._"

Everyone tensed at Cable's proclamation.

The blonde smiled. "_Make me._"

Just as the gathered Avengers and mutants were about to make their attack, numerous wide blue discs suddenly opened all around Scott. Fire began to spill from the portals as large demonic arms clawed their way out.

"_Magik!_" Steve shouted, recognizing _this_. He turned towards the former _Sorcerer Supreme_ in alarm. "Stephen, you need to contain-"

His words died in his throat when he found Dr. Strange knocked unconscious.

"Damnit! Everyone, _formation!_" Steve reached for his shield…

…and realized he _couldn't_ move his body. "What-?"

Panic wracked Steve even more when the Quinjet never appeared. _Someone_ caged the Avengers.

"Don't bother moving." Scott calmly spoke amidst the chaos happening around him. "Cable, Rachel, Charles – it's pointless fighting it. Instead, all of you, _listen_."

Scott could feel Ruby undoing the clasps of his helmet. He smiled gently at her, then continued to address the gathered.

"I don't plan on harming _anyone_." Scott told them as sincere as he could. "Having said that, I don't plan on fighting anymore."

"_Dad_," Ruby made it a point to make sure everyone heard the way she addressed her father. It was a tad vindictive on her part, but she couldn't care when it tasted _so _sweet. "_Visor or shades?_"

Scott didn't even need to think twice about the question.

"Shades." Scott told her and felt her slip the familiar weight in his hand. Wearing them on his person, Scott Summers finally opened his eyes. He cleared his throat. "Like I said, I'm done fighting. My mutation may not be a choice, but fighting, as I've been recently reminded, _is_."

"You don't mean this, dad." Cable tried to reason with his father. "You don't know what you're saying."

"I do, son." Scott looked at his own flesh and blood with a sad smile. "I'm done fighting. I want to use my powers the way _I_ want to. Charles," he turned towards his mentor. "I'm done. You have a good dream, and I'm grateful for everything you've done for me… but I can't fight your war anymore. Logan's restarted the school; you can start again there."

"Scott, stop being selfish!" Hope shouted angrily. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing. "You were right, alright? So _what_ if Emma died? So what if I didn't meet your expectations? There's always next time, right? And next time-" she swallowed the lump in her throat. Hope was suddenly reminded of every time she acted like a brat towards this man, never once thinking how it felt to be in his shoes. "Next time… I'll-"

"You don't need me for the next time, Hope." Scott cut in. He could see everyone watching him with baited breath, and he decided to answer the unasked question. "Yes, there is a next time. The _Phoenix will come back_." Everyone flinched at the sudden warning. "_She_ will come with the same purpose. Next time, however… well, _you_ can handle it."

"That's- that's not what I was trying to say, Scott." Hope tried to make him pay attention to her. She couldn't understand why Scott was treating her like a child. "I will trust you-"

"Time's up, dad." Ruby called her father's attention.

Hope's heart sank when Scott looked away from her to address the blonde woman beside him.

"Right." Scott needed to cut his speech short. He turned back towards his _captive_ audience. "Steve, despite what you may think, my anger towards you was not because of what happened. I am angry at you because you turn a blind eye to mutant affairs even as we are dying at your doorstep. Logan," Scott saw Wolverine trying to escape his psychic confine; he shook his head. "I never told you this before but you're doing something good with that school. Some of the children have chosen to follow me, however, so don't hold it against them. And Jean…" Scott sighed. "Jean said she likes the name of your school."

"Dad!" Rachel shouted. "Take me with you!"

"Like _hell_ he is!" Ruby snarled back only for Scott to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy." He soothed her before addressing Rachel. "Rachel… you _can't_. I've got nothing planned, and you deserve stability in your life. I can't provide you that at the moment."

"Dad, if this is about my choosing the school-"

"It's not, Rachel." Scott interjected. "You made a wise choice. _I'm sorry for not being there for you._"

Rachel sucked in a pained breath; that wasn't fair. It was _she_ that wasn't there for him; she went against his wishes to go after the Shi'ar, and then chose to teach at the school instead of trying to help her father through his struggle. She had been focusing too much on herself, and only clung to her father when it was convenient…

…even going so far as to denounce his name when he tried to find his own happiness.

"Where are you going, Scott? Where are you taking everyone?" Charles questioned his first pupil solemnly. He knew he couldn't change his mind anymore.

Scott stared at his teacher sadly.

"Someplace I've never been before." A blue disc opened beneath him, swallowing him and his daughter up.

"To a distant world."

-00-

"That Ruby!" Jamie cursed. "Damn _those_ Summers!"

A plate met the floor and smashed into many pieces, making the other occupant in the room jump.

"Woah! Layla, careful! We're rather tight these days so don't go smashing innocent eatingware!" Jamie's heart was pounding against his chest.

It abruptly stilled, however, when he registered the deathly pale whiteness of Layla's cheeks.

"…That was not supposed to happen. " Layla shakily muttered in a tone so soft that Jamie barely heard it.

Jamie looked up at her in surprise as he picked up the broken pieces. "What?"

Layla cleared her throat and approached him with an unsteady gait. "That wasn't supposed to happen. Scott- he was supposed to be incarcerated for ten years. He wasn't supposed to be acquitted."

Jamie placed the pieces to the side, and stood up. Layla's arms wrapped around him and Jamie could feel the uncertainty in his girlfriend's trembling body.

The thought made him fearful.

"Wait- so- what's going to happen?" He palmed his forehead to keep his mind from spinning. "Will, y'know, _that_ happen?"

Layla paused and thought _hard_, trying to remember a future that was supposed to be hers.

Scott Summers was supposed to be brooding in his cell until the Red Skull resurfaced one month later, starting another culling of mutantkind. Captain America, knowing he needed help, contacts Cyclops and appeals to his sense of duty once more. Despite his grief, Cyclops would accept; duty and responsibility have always been the driving forces in the Summers line, and Scott was nothing but the best example of a Summers. Cyclops would then fight battle after battle alongside comrades wary of him, the race that had abandoned him, including even a young Jean Grey misplaced from the past. It would take only a few months before Jean's disgust in the choices Cyclops makes eventually breaks the worn mutant-

-and that's when she, Layla Miller, would make her entrance.

Layla would console him; tell him that it was as she knew would happen; remind him of what she and Jamie had warned when Utopia was first conceived. Tell him that, despite all his hardships, there would still be more battles to come, but he'd have to keep on fighting. Captain America's promises and idealism dies with him, and it will not take long before whatever smidgeon of good Commander Rogers _thinks_ he has done for the mutant race becomes undone.

And then she'll give him the picture that he needs to keep safe for eighty years while he waits in Atlantic City…

The rest was history. Or the future. Really, sometimes knowing things was a pain…

"I don't know."

…but not knowing how the future would turn out, just like now, was frightening.

Frightening… but exhilarating.

For the first time, Layla Miller flashed Jamie a genuine smile.

So _maybe_ the future was not set in stone. Maybe mutants will not be rounded up again, their faces branded with a discriminating 'M', and forced to live in Sentinel-guarded internment camps for years to come.

Hopefully not. Should that horrible future ever come into fruition, the _Summers Rebellion_ may never happen.

Layla's fists clenched tightly around her clothes and Jamie, and not for the first time she was tempted with changing the future….

…and warning _everyone_ of what lay ahead leading up to the Phoenix's return.

-00-

"You spent too much time on goodbyes, Scott." Erik Lensherr frowned when Scott Summers appeared before him. "I was getting worried that you suddenly developed cold feet again."

"I almost did." Scott admitted. "I didn't expect Rachel to be there."

"She only comes to you when it's convenient." Ruby frowned. It was clear to all that observed her that Ruby had problems with Rachel Grey. Scott had half the mind to question her _why_, and then remembered that he had all the time in the world to figure it out, instead.

"I'm not happy with your choice, Scott." Erik reminded him, before letting out a tired sigh. "But I suppose I cannot fault you for choosing to live life the way _you_ want to."

"Thank you, Erik."

"You've made it a point that you don't know where you're going, Summers. My question is what are you going to do now?" Abigail Brand's sharp tone drew Scott's attention. The head of S.W.O.R.D.'s arms were folded, and her lips were tight as she watched Scott deliberate in silence.

Scott stared between the two mutants and scratched his head. With a sheepish smile, he told them vaguely, "Travel the world. Find a new place to live."

"Or an entirely different world?" Alison Blaire chimed in. "I know you were just being your usual dramatic self, but you mentioned going to distant worlds." She wagged her eyebrows at him suggestively. "You _will_ need to find a place for your stragglers to live in, as well."

"Or that." Scott's brows met. He spotted Howlett and Kurt Waggoner being grilled by the mutants that followed him. In particular, the Cuckoos seemed annoyed that they couldn't tell what the adamantine-laced mutant was thinking, and said mutant seemed to make it a point to let them know about his enhancement. Sage - no, that wasn't quite right, either; _just _how many worlds had Ali visited? - _former Ambassador Sage_ was somewhere around. Tessa was probably getting up-to-date with this world with the... _Charles Xavier-head_. "This is really not what I have planned."

"Look on the bright side, dad." Ruby linked their arms again. "You're no longer alone."

Staring into the eyes of his daughter, barely visible behind her dark goggles, Scott made a decision.

"Hey, Brand."

"That's _Agent_ Brand to you, Summers." The green-haired woman corrected sharply. "I may trust you, but that doesn't mean we can skip formalities in public."

"Right." Scott rolled his eyes, though nobody could really see it. He smirked. "What does the UN say about mutants using their powers to help other countries?"

Abigail thought about it for a moment.

"There is no policy. It'd make their job a hell of a lot easier." Abigail explained. "Still, terrestrial affairs are not in my purview. Unless it involves world destruction, of course."

Scott nodded. "Sounds like a job."

The head of S.W.O.R.D. already had an idea what Scott was planning.

"Planning on becoming a nomad, Summers?" Abigail's lips curled into an amused smirk. "Travel the world baring gifts to those who open their doors?"

"It's something that was always in my mind and, seeing how well that worked during the trial, I feel I should continue it." Scott explained, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "The nomadic lifestyle suits us. We can make our mark and return _if_ opinions have changed. I'm sure a lot of my companions-"

"Followers, Scott." Alison cut in with a playful wink.

"_Companions_." Scott stressed, frowning at her. In response, Dazzler giggled at his dry correction, finding his defensiveness quite funny. "They would love to see the world more before jumping ship." His brows met. "_If_ we'll jump ship."

Still, Scott could admit that he must have been appeared more _Noah_ instead of _John the Baptist_.

"Well, we'll probably pop back, anyway." Alison gestured to her companions. "I can assure you that there _is_ one world that will accept you. It could use everyone's talents as well."

"Is that right?" Scott thought about her advice. "I'll speak with everyone first and see what they think. Thanks, Ali."

Alison giggled again and teased. "Aw, Scott. You _do_ have feelings."

"Funny." Scott snarked at her, then turned towards the _Master of Magnetism_. "Erik, I'll need you to look after the school until we're ready."

"The demon returns to being a schoolteacher?" Erik mused.

"I'm not teaching anybody." Illyana added nonchalantly as she passed by with Danger, heading towards the gathered crowd.

Scott shook his head, honestly surprised at how many still chose to follow him.

"Not a schoolteacher, Erik. I was thinking more... _guardian angel_."

"Demon to angel?" Erik raised a questioning brow. A low chuckle left his chest at the suggestion, but nonetheless he accepted it. "Truly, Scott, the times have changed."

Ruby frowned at her father. This wasn't exactly as she planned, and she was suddenly reminded of the warning the Stepford Cuckoos had given her - that she'd be surprised by Scott chosen path. Really, she had wanted to take her father with her back to _her_ future or, at the very least, disappear from this world altogether. Start anew elsewhere and leave this world to burn. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure."

Scott smiled at his selfish daughter.

"_It's my choice._"

* * *

_"Sometimes making your mark isn't about winning. It's about losing. Losing badly... and then **getting right back up again!**"_

- Nightwing, _DC Universe Online_

* * *

**_A/N: _**Among all of Scott's children- Nathan, Nate, Rachel, and Ruby- I think Ruby, then Nathan, would be the most loyal to Scott. Granted, we don't know that much about Ruby except she's lived and supported Scott for the majority of her life and that she was quick to anger when Madrox made an offhand insult about Scott. Oh, and she was ready to kill Doom when he controlled Scott.

Finally complete. If ever I'm going to add another chapter, it'll just be a series of omakes tackling the entirety of Scott and Ruby's conversation when she snuck in his cell, the Phoenix _herself _returning only to find Scott gone, and Layla Miller breaking her code of silence. Miscellaneous stuff that, really, readers of this won't find interesting.

Toodles o/


	3. The Frost That Withstood The Summers

_**A/N:**_ Howdy, true believers~! As mentioned before, _Distant Worlds_ itself is finished, so the rest of these chapters are a series of omakes featuring miscellaneous stuff. I've planned 5-6ish of such omakes.

First off, and still not proofread, is Scott and Ruby's conversation when Ruby infiltrated Scott's mind in the previous chapter. In my first draft, I wanted to include this conversation. However, I then felt that maybe I could leave the question of whether or not Scott is being telepathically compelled to follow Ruby following her declaration as an interesting point hanging.

Given that there was no mention of it in the reviews I garnered, perhaps my attempt at incorporating this literary cliche was too subtle? Regardless, here is the final answer for those that still care about reading this uninteresting story of duty and the pursuit of happiness o/

* * *

_Omake 1_: The Frost That Withstood The Summers

_"Although many, we are one. So in the final analysis could it be that we're fighting a war that can't be won?"_

_- _Morgan Freeman, _Bombs Away by B.o.B. feat. Morgan Freeman_

* * *

There was a tense stillness in the metaphysical plane of Scott's mind that was birthed from Ruby's bold proclamation. Ruby would have shivered when the temperature in the hallway they stood on, part of the large mental construct of her father's doing, plummeted, but the time-traveler was ready.

She was so very alike Scott in this regard.

"You're very upfront about this." Scott began coolly in a tone that appeared to be testing her, and Ruby had the distinct impression that her father would dissect her every reaction for hidden meanings. The only reason he hadn't ejected her from his mind, she figured, was that she was forthcoming with her intents. It was quite clear that he wouldn't pass judgment on her; not yet, anyways.

"It's the only way I can get you to believe me." Ruby replied with an even tone, unafraid by Scott's posturing.

Two chairs suddenly materialized in the hallway through Ruby's summoning; one behind the time-traveler, and one behind her father. When the blonde woman sat herself down, a round table appeared between them. Ruby chose that moment to rest her chin atop her hands in a calculating pose; lips hidden so as to focus attention on her shaded eyes.

"Sit, dad." Ruby offered to her father, tilting her head forward slightly as if to punctuate her statement. "We've much to discuss."

Scott's eyes darted between the furniture Ruby materialized, appraising their quality. He suppressed the frown that threatened his lips. Like Rachel's early telepathic constructs, the material of both the chair and table spoke volumes of what kind of environment they had grown up in. Unlike Rachel's, however, the old and clearly worn-out wood of Ruby's making whispered to Scott that Ruby had either grown used to living in the slums, or had given up living with the hope for a better life.

Whatever the reason, the message chilled Scott to the bone. As he took his seat, both hands resting on top of the table in an imposing manner that showed he was not the least bit intimidated by Ruby's own posturing, Scott banished the whispers of guilt that reminded him that, whatever measure of good he thinks he has accomplished for mutantkind, for a much better future than what his species was currently forced to live through, he would still continue to fail those dearest to his heart.

"You don't need to be so dark." Ruby's concerned voice cut through his self-loathing.

Scott blinked before realizing that the hallway had actually dimmed sometime when he wasn't focused. Immediately, their environment brightened.

"Sorry." Scott apologized, forcing himself to give her a small smile. "Lost in thought."

Ruby shrugged off his excuse. "You know…." She began; her posture relaxed. "I'm here to make sure nothing like that happens to you again. Your thoughts drifting darkly, I mean."

"…I'm not sure that's a good idea." Scott admitted.

"It is." Ruby disagreed swiftly. "You've stressed yourself silly analyzing every angle of a puzzle to make sure you don't miss anything, and then proceed to doubt the decision you've made relentlessly. Even when you've finally managed to convince everyone that you no longer held any doubts so as to lead your entire species, you and I both know you never did manage to convince yourself."

Scott frowned at her dissection of him. "Doubting a decision preludes its correct culmination."

He wasn't proud of his insecurity, but even he recognized its worth.

"That is true." Ruby nodded slightly. "But yours, well… that way you do it is almost masochistic."

"I don't do it for pleasure." Scott replied snidely, offended by Ruby's remark.

"I know you don't." There was something in her tone that made Scott's irritation pause. "That's why I'm here to put a stop to it."

It was almost scary to see someone with such unconditional concern for him. He couldn't remember the last time anyone bar Emma had actually taken the time to look out for his humanity. Pathetically, he had even been forced to plead Ororo to be the one that would ground him but, as events played out, the weather witch had no intention of uncovering his humanity, and instead merely looked out for his downfall – just as his darkest, most repressed fears had whispered their predictions. Truly, Scott wanted to feel surprised by Ororo's choice; he wanted to feel slighted but, in the end, all he felt was a hollow numbness at having once more been proven _right_.

He was truly alone.

The chilling thought made him ashamed of how he treated his _White Queen_ in the days before her…

"_Quiet_." Scott hissed harshly to himself, banishing his demons in a too-routinely manner. It was painful, yes, but Scott, more than anyone, knew how pointless it was to dwell on the past.

_Water under the inferno that was the bridge…_

His heart clenched. It was getting more and more difficult to always look to a brighter future.

A warm hand rested on his, and only then did Scott realize his whitened fists and the once more dimmed room.

He relaxed, and Ruby withdrew her comfort.

"So," Scott began, his voice tight and unwavering like steel, his eyes behind his ruby-quartz frame settling on the time-traveler – his daughter the far future. "What then? You're going to stop me from fighting for _your_ future?"

"Yes." Ruby replied succinctly, and though her father did not show it, she knew he was surprised by the conviction in her voice. "I don't care about that future. I don't care about a future of coexistence. I don't care about any of that when you're not there to share it with."

Scott frowned. He really did not like the skewed views Ruby had. "It seems none of my teachings made it to you. This fight isn't about my wants, but the _needs _of our people."

"Oh, your teachings did get through my head, dad. You preach a _lot_ even when you were a mechanized old man." There was a spot of dark humor in her bitter words. It was promptly dashed when she continued in a more somber tone. "But this revelation only came to me when you finally died."

"I must have died happily, then." Scott concluded. "I lived and died fighting for peaceful coexistence."

Not long after his short spiel left his lips, Scott realized he said something wrong.

Ruby's shoulders were trembling.

"You didn't die happily, dad." Scott almost missed her pained whisper. The goggles she wore seemed to glint when she continued, her voice now much stronger and more determined than moments before. "It's why I'm here to make sure that never happens. I will make you happy."

"And do you think this makes me happy?" Scott countered, gesturing his hand to their meeting. "Your coming back here and screwing up your future - a future where all our struggles had finally paid off?"

"My future is secured." Ruby calmly cut in. "I'm not carrying a Doomlock on me, so whatever I do merely creates a diverging world line." Scott figured that this Doomlock was an important device capable of manipulating coalescing realities, though its nomenclature did cause him no small measure of wariness. Still, that wasn't important.

Ruby was.

_"You_ should know this, dad. _Marvel Girl_ is living proof of this." Scott paid no mind to the way Ruby seemed to spit Rachel's codename. "No, I don't think my arrival has made you happy. But _I will_ make you happy. Life is _too_ short to be living it for another man's ideals."

"…I believe it can happen." Scott sank in his seat, all his anger and tension undulating from his body and leaving him tired.

"And it does. Like I said, where I come from, you finally did it. Peaceful coexistence has been reached… at the cost of your life." Ruby head was downcast, her hands resting on the desk, thumbs fidgeting as she recalled her dying father. "Not your death, but _your life." _

The grim and harsh statement was like liquid ice against Scott's tired body, but Ruby was not nearly finished.

"You fought far longer and much harder than the rest of the so-called X-Men; you fought onwards even when the so-called champions of mutantkind absconded their professed duty, and the man who spoke of that dream had given up on the very same ideal he preached! Eighty years of sacrifice, dad, that's how long you've spent. Eighty years… of neglecting your needs, your happiness, your family… _me_."

By the end of her rage, Ruby's voice was nary but a pained whisper filled with longing. So much loneliness bled from the time-traveler, and Scott knew, truly knew, right at that very moment that whatever choice he made, he was damned.

And so she would be, as well; this daughter that loved him so much that she fled paradise for him.

"Ruby…"

"I won't let you go through that again." She hissed at him, hands trembling as she struggled to reign in her emotions before she exploded again. "I won't allow you to continue apologizing to the dead and apologizing in death. No. You _will_ live a life outside somebody else's shadow. "

Scott listened to her. He felt her every pain; saw glimpses of her sacrifice; understood that she was speaking the truth. There were no cryptic riddles or blurry prophecies. Ruby was simply doing what she wanted, and Scott himself could feel the iron grip of temptation pulling on his heart and mind with such strength that he feared he would not be able to resist for much longer.

Was it so bad that he finally sought his happiness? He had fought for so long and for so hard…

But then, Scott still resisted.

The battle wasn't over, yet. Far from Xavier's dream, his people were still dying to prejudice. His species was still on the road to extinction. Their enemies were still plenty, and the Avengers _couldn't_ help them, not with their current modus operandi.

Docile lambs could not spot flaws in the system - much less change it before something catastrophic happened. Someone still needed to stand up to the system. And even if this job would plunge him into the harshest inferno, so be it.

Ruby watched with a frown as she observed the minute changes in her father's features. Her frown deepened even further when she realized Scott had managed to reclaim his conviction to tread down the path of the damned.

"My – _our_ people still need me." Scott finally said.

Ruby shook her head slowly. She could not suppress the fond smile from crooking her lips at her father's admirable sense of duty – his willingness to sacrifice himself if it meant more people would survive. It was noble, and Ruby would have been swayed by such heroic virtue before.

"See, dad... nobody ever wanted _you_ to lead. You took that task upon yourself."

But now, she understood a truth about herself that was far more profound.

Where once she believed that a hero was someone that rose above themself to answer the call of duty, a martyr was one that died fulfilling their duty, she now understood that both were fictitious labels fickle lay fools ascribed individuals that did what they couldn't. Whatever measure of glory was achieved in so-called heroic deeds was only one-sided, ephemeral, and fleeting. When one died, there was nothing more.

And Ruby finally realized how short life was that there was no point hurting oneself living it.

"That is precisely your mistake, dad; trying to shoulder the fate of your species is the epitome of your arrogance. That is not heroism. And you will continue to hurt yourself - even though you have already done enough."

Scott remained perfectly still as the world around them shifted while Ruby spoke. No longer were they in the hotel his mind had constructed, no; they were floating high above a ruin. Broken buildings, torn houses, hollow winds, barren streets – they all seeped with an eeriness that felt all-too familiar to Scott, who had seen his fair share of post-apocalyptic worlds.

But what set this vision apart from the rest was the suspicion that this was the time Ruby had come from.

"You strove to be better than your mentors." Ruby continued. Her eyes were focused on her father with aquiline intensity. "You didn't want to be like Xavier, who ignored the call of a newborn simply because he felt it was insignificant to a larger picture only he could see. Instead, you tried not to ignore _everyone. _You planned and made more plans despite every bullet the world shot at you, doing your absolute best to minimize every casualty. You worked your damnest so you wouldn't ask more than what anybody could give, and then damned yourself when you still were forced to sentence them to their deaths because of a miscalculation on your part. You did not want heroes on the battlefields, because all of yours ended up martyrs in some form."

Scott's body tensed; and Ruby knew she struck a nerve.

A predatory smirk split her lips.

"See, father, only I can understand you, and accept you."

"…" Scott remained silent as he processed Ruby's truthful assessment.

A cautious, dutiful part of him whispered harshly that he should be wary of Ruby's honeyed words.

There had to be a catch. There was _always_ a catch.

"Can you see this? _Your happy ever after does not exist_. I refuse to allow this to come to be, again."

There it was again; the absolute resolution in her voice, an unwavering _stubbornness_ that Scott knew from personal experience that made reasoning pointless.

Ruby was set on this path.

"You had the chance to _know _the true outcome of your decisions, and you made the mistake before of believing that a better world will come out of your efforts." Scott recalled that, and more than once daggers of regret twisted in his skin, shouting at him for not taking up the _Other_ in her offer way back when Utopia was first raised. "Can't you see, dad? You have done nothing but send your loved ones to the slaughter. Every. Single. Time."

"Shut up!" Scott shouted at the salt her words scrubbed against his raw wounds; he slammed both his hands angrily on the table. Had it not been a mental construct of Ruby's own making, the wood would have splintered into many pieces in the face of Scott's rage at the bitter truth of what he has done.

But just like before, Ruby was not done.

"You know the truth, don't you?" She spoke coldly, not at all daunted by her father's angry display. "That it's your fault the Phoenix left? The Phoenix recalled _you_ in that singularity when Emma Frost died," If Scott was calmer, he would have noted the lack of familiarity Ruby spoke her supposed mother's name with, "and fled when it felt the anguish it brought you, leaving you beaten and broken and without any reward for your sacrifice."

"Please," Scott pleaded softly of his time-traveling daughter. "I already know all this, so please, shut up."

Ruby was not without empathy, fortunately, and she, too, stood from her seat and leaned over the table to squeeze both his fists in a soothing manner. She granted her father the silence he begged, giving him only the comfort she could give as she could his emotions waged war within himself.

At last, she could feel that he had quieted.

The time-traveler once more continued; her voice soft and eyes watery beneath her dark goggles.

"The Phoenix does return, dad, and from what I can tell of your memories, _that_ ingrate will repower the X-gene, but not until you have made yourself an even more despicable pariah in the eyes of your so-called friends and family. I know what you plan to do, and let me tell you: it changes nothing. So, _don't_."

Glimpses of the grim future Ruby grew up and fought in flashed before his eyes.

So much death and so much destruction... and all just to reach the ideal world Xavier spoke of? And he lived in such a world - continued fighting in spite of such bleakness?

Scott could now see what Madrox meant when the investigator bitterly spoke of how Scott would live.

He licked his suddenly chapped lips, staring up at his daughter.

"...How do I know you're not lying? That you're just making me see a fantasy?"

Ruby exhaled deeply.

"Have faith in me."

_Faith_. It was that one word again - the one word that was so very comforting as it ushered him into this all-consuming darkness.

Ruby seemed to understand what ailed him, too, because she continued just as softly as before.

"I realize this is asking much, and I can only promise you this: I will never abandon you."

And then she smirked. It wasn't smug or triumphant or gloating or anything of the sort.

It was warm.

"I'm tempting you, dad." Ruby told him honestly, retracting her hands again when her father crumbled onto his seat. "You don't have to do what you've been doing your whole life. You can choose to do what _you _want without worrying about the lives of other people. The X-Men can handle things without you. No matter what people tell you, no matter what that hairless head has said, _it's not your responsibility to lead our species._ You've neglected your family to fulfill another man's dream; I'm telling you to _stop _and return to your family… to me." A sudden fire lit up inside of her and she could not stop herself from declaring to her father. "You will accept my offer or so help me, I will _make_ you. I won't allow you to throw away your life!"

"…" He couldn't mutter anything in the face of Ruby's unbridled emotions.

Scott could only listen and try to understand.

"Do you want to know what your last thoughts were, dad? When you laid dying, your body more machine than man, your last thoughts were '_I'm sorry'_; you were apologizing to me and everyone else you've had to sacrifice just for the sake of some stupid dream!"

Scott shivered at the unbridled pain Ruby spoke with.

Had he really hurt his daughter so much?

"And you know what? I'm sorry too." Suddenly, Ruby's voice was quiet. But the pain was still there. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stop you – for thinking that choosing to die with you would make you happy. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to show you another way to live and die."

There it was; the reason behind Ruby's forlorn gaze.

"But I am now. I _won't_ let you die full of regret like that, dad." Ruby finally sank into her seat, exhausted beyond belief and yet, still, she spoke. "Do you know why I chose to come to this time? It's because this is your turning point. What you do next will forever change you… and I'm here to make sure you choose the path that will make you happy." Her eyes searched for his longingly, trying to see past his ruby-quartz frame. "I want to take you to the future with me. We can live there, together, until the end of our days."

It was then that Scott saw how lowly Ruby's hands were as they rested on the wooden desk.

"Please, dad." It was Ruby's turn to plead. "Please… stop fighting."

This was it.

It was time.

Faced with such an amazing woman and such a weighted choice, what could he do?

Could he give up his mission and live his life happily, ignoring the plight of the present? Was this really not his battle to fight? He was a mutant, but he was not the only mutant left, was he? Hadn't he commanded enough death? Hadn't he sacrificed enough?

But all that did not matter.

Not when he was faced with the pain he brought this wonderful gem of a woman.

_His_ Ruby, his selfish child from yet _another_ reality he had never planted his feet on…

… … …

… …

…

Silently, Scott reached out and claimed Ruby's hands in his.

And he smiled at her softly.


	4. The Search for Cyclops - Morning Side

**_A/N:_** 2nd installment of my Distant World Omake-series, and filled with so much crack. There are some suggestive themes up ahead, but nothing explicit enough to warrant a different rating other than the current one; all written with harmless fun in mind.

* * *

_Omake 2: _The Search for Cyclops - Morning Side

_"Blinded, I can't see the end. So where do I begin?"_

- Excerpt from _The Beginning_ _by One Ok Rock_

* * *

_Rachel flinched; an arm flying up to shield her eyes from the harsh white light's glare._

_"It's fine, Rachel." A soothing baritone called out to her. Immediately, her eyes widened as she sought to catch a glimpse of him, not caring in the slightest if she had to give her eyes up just to do so. "It's just me."_

_Alas, all she could see was a blurry, shadowy figure._

_"Dad…" she whispered yearningly, reaching out in front of her as she grasped, fruitlessly, for her father's warmth._

_"Come with me, Rachel." Her father's voice called once more, this time seemingly further away._

_Rachel's heart thundered in her chest with fright-filled panic._

_"No, don't!" Rachel pleaded to him, not caring if her full unbridled anguish was bared for her father to see. "Don't- don't leave me behind!"_

_As if having a will of their own, Rachel's shaky legs propelled her forward in a gawky sprint, chasing after her father's quickly fading silhouette._

_"Don't go!"_

_"…Rachel…"_

"Dad!" Rachel _Grey_ shouted as she shot out of bed in cold sweat, a burst of uncontrolled telekinesis exploded around her to smash against her room. Her eyes widened with sudden clarity then panic, and immediately she restrained her gift.

"It was just a nightmare." The young woman muttered to herself like a mantra, tight fists clenching the blankets closely towards her as she sought reassurance. "It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare. Scott wouldn't leave me behind."

_But he did._

Her eyes watered and she quickly repressed the sob that threatened to break open the dam.

_It has already been a week._

A sudden knock on her door that resonated clearly through her room made her breath hitch and heart freeze in surprise.

"Rachel?" It was Kitty. It made sense that it was Kitty. "I heard something crashing so I came to check. Is everything alright?"

"_It's nothing._" Rachel whispered hoarsely, and she shook her head and cleared her throat before repeating in a more controlled tone. "It's nothing… just a bad dream."

"Ah, I see." Came Kitty's deliberate reply from the other side of the door. From the manner with which the brunette spoke, it was clear to Rachel that she was contemplating whether to phase through the door to check on her or not.

_Please don't._ _I… I don't want to talk about it._

Rachel could not bring herself to project her thoughts to her dear friend.

Thankfully, it wasn't needed when, instead, Kitty chose to ask.

"Are you alright now?"

Rachel glanced around the darkness of her room, her eyes taking in its clearly disheveled appearance even under the sparse moonlight spilling in from her now-slightly parted and ruffled curtains.

Her heart clenched.

"I'm fine."

…

"…Alright."

Kitty's reply was quiet and reluctant.

…

Rachel threw her head back and buried herself in her sheets.

…

No. She was not fine at all.

-00-

Laura Kinney is a curious young mutant.

It may have something to do with the unusual circumstances of her birth, and even more unusual environment in which she grew up in.

Suffice to say, living under a rock did not even begin to describe her biography, but the phrase was enough to gloss over all her childhood trauma and conveniently explain her cat-like curiosity.

"Where are you going?" An edged, accusing but nonetheless feminine voice questioned from the opened doorway behind her, but it was not enough to make Laura pause in her chosen activity.

Much like her progenitor, it was a very difficult feat to approach Laura without her noticing.

"Packing." The jade-eyed teen said, not bothering to glance in Jeanne Foucault's direction.

"You are leaving."

If Laura had to categorize her once-friend's tone, it was anger born of a feeling of betrayal.

It was ironic given the circumstance of their estrangement.

Laura didn't care.

"I am." Laura affirmed, zipping her duffel bag and standing up to her full height.

"Where are you going?" Jeanne pressed, lackluster blue eyes appraising Laura for any possible hint of where her friend was going.

"Away." Laura put on her leather jacket and then secured her duffel bag around one shoulder.

"I can see that." Despite her stoic façade, Jeanne finally snapped after having enough of the young mutant's dispassionate replies. Not for the first time was Jeanne annoyed that Laura was one of the few whose body language she _couldn't_ read. "Laura, if this is about what happened to Briggs; I am sorry. I really am. I should not have done what I did. Can we speak about this?"

It was quite rare for the normally stoic girl to express such emotion. The sudden outburst truly punctuated how much Jeanne treasured her friendship with Laura.

But Laura had other plans.

"I am angry." Laura began, finally turning to face the taller girl. Her words starkly contrasted her controlled, taciturn tone, however. Still, Jeanne could tell Laura was telling the truth. "I am angry that you used me as a weapon against my wishes to kill Jeremy Briggs. However, that has nothing to do with my leaving _Avengers Academy_."

Jeanne frowned. "Then why are you sneaking out of the academy?"

Laura stared at the persistent teen with a slight frown on her lips.

"To find answers."

Jeanne could only watch as her friend walked past her, leaving an empty room in her wake. She exhaled deeply, calmingly, and then finally spoke with a voice much smaller than her norm but filled, for once, with concern.

Despite the bad blood between them, _Finesse_ still cared for _X-23_.

"I analyzed his profile and studied the footage of his escape. If you have not found him in exactly thirty days, I am confident that you will find him in the northern region of the Philippines." The declaration made Laura pause in her steps and turn to look at Jeanne with piercing jade-colored eyes. "I can tell you want to meet with him. Cyclops." Jeanne admitted. "The Avengers will not approve. Wolverine will not approve. I do not approve. However, I can also tell that you _need_ these answers yourself. I do not know if you will find the answers you are looking for."

There were just some questions that one needed answers to. Jeanne knew this, for she had embarked on a similar crusade before.

Jeanne had long suspected Laura would react like this after they had seen the live broadcast of the flight of the X-Men's former leader almost a week previous. She had observed the hardening of Laura's gaze when Scot Summers was engulfed in, no doubt, Illyana Rasputin's stepping disc to reappear only they knew where after the former leader of mutantkind had made his declaration to all the heroes gathered. While Jeanne could not tell what Laura was thinking exactly, she knew the event had bothered her friend greatly.

With a small but genuine smile, Jeanne reached a hand out to the departing teen.

"It goes without saying that, as you keep a secret of mine, I shall keep one of yours. Take care, Laura Kinney."

Laura stared at the outstretched hand before her eyes slowly trailed up Jeanne's arm to meet with her gaze. With a small nod, Laura took Jeanne's hand in her own and gripped it firmly.

"And you, Jeanne Foucault."

Laura Kinney is a curious young mutant with many questions about herself and the world around her.

It was time for her to move on.

-00-

High up in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Captain America met with his most trusted friends while the moon was still awake.

"Everyone," Steve Rogers opened once the gathered had all seated themselves comfortably around the table. His blue eyes scanned the room and appraised the current mood. Everyone was tense with anticipation, but suitably so. "Thank you all for taking a break from your responsibilities and coming."

"Cut the crap, Rogers." Logan grunted. Appearing haggard and with restless energy, the old mutant was clearly the most agitated of the group.

"Patience, Logan." Ororo Munroe calmed her dear friend with a hand on his shoulder.

Logan merely grunted back and shrugged off her touch, but he did comply.

"Right." Steve decided it was wise to not keep everyone from their responsibilities with formalities. "As you all are aware, it has already been a week since Scott Summers – Cyclops – escaped with a group of mutants."

"Including Magneto." Trust Reed Richards to highlight the most dangerous threat.

"Yes, Magneto." Steve nodded. "If Cyclops' regime did anything right, it was making sure we knew _where _all of the mutants with checkered pasts were. Now, while I know everything's been quiet thus far, but that can only be expected."

"Indeed." At Steve's side, Tony Stark added with an amused smile on his face. "I doubt even our little troublemaker is stupid enough to cause a scene this early into the game. It's not his style. No; if anything, we should be seeing the fruits of his scheme anywhere from now until the end of the month-"

"-Which brings me to the first - well, second, really – agenda for today." Steve interjected before Tony could run his mouth; he keenly noticed the frown on Ororo's face at the needless desecration of her once-friend's name. The African mutant may not currently like Scott Summers, but it was clear that she respected the man he once was. Regardless, "I'd like to discuss two key points. The first is to know if anybody's found a lead on Scott and his team's whereabouts,-" Steve ignored the derisive snort from Abigail Brand's direction while Hank McCoy shot him an apologetic look for his girlfriend's rudeness. "-and the second is to discuss whether everyone has been making appropriate contingency plans for whatever Cyclops is scheming, whenever it comes into fruition."

Steve was glad that everyone in the room seemed to understand the severity of the situation, as they all straightened in their seats.

"Cyclops has played the waiting card before to brutally efficient and equally devastating results. Who knows what he is plotting now? Avengers, I open the first of many discussions until we can finally apprehend Cyclops."

A long night was ahead of them.

-00-

Elsewhere, the sky was blue and the sun was bright.

Despite this tropical paradise, Scott Summers' lips curled into a frown at the sight before him.

"Oh, stop pouting, dad!" The reason for his sour pout teased with a sheepish smile, dressed in quite possibly one of the scantiest bikinis he had ever seen. With Scott having bedded the epitome of feminine sensuality herself, that was saying a lot.

… And no; on his face was not a pout. It was a distinctly manly frown, thank you very much.

"Ruby," Scott began slowly, "What the _hell_ are you wearing?"

It seemed his fatherly instincts somehow kicked in within the past week. It might have something to do with the telepathic link Ruby had established between her and her father's minds.

But on to the more important matter…

Ruby shrugged and scratched the back of her head in a very Summers manner. "Ah, well, I haven't really been to the beach properly. I mean, I grew up in Atlantic City, but I never had time to just let go. I never got to wear something like this." Ruby clarified, gesturing to her skimpy bikini with her hands.

The time-traveler also chose to omit mentioning the Sentinels that prevented her from having a good time; no point reminding Scott of the more depressing aspects of being a mutant after a long week spent getting her father to open up. "I always wanted to try one of these."

Baring so much of her skin provided a thrilling rush that boosted her feminine ego.

In short, it made her feel sexy; _Ruby likes_.

"Change into something else." Scott demanded. "Or change into what you usually wear when you swim."

After all, with Ruby mentioning wanting to try something so vulgar, surely her norm was something more proper. And wasn't cut so very low.

Ruby's embarrassed grin suddenly turned mischievous, and Scott almost missed the evil glint in her eyes beneath her tinted frames. "I'd normally skinny dip when you weren't looking."

Scott groaned piteously at the unwanted information. He also cursed his future self for being so lax with Ruby's upbringing.

_What the hell had he been doing?!_

"Ruby," Scott's jaw clenched tightly. "There are some things a father doesn't want to know about his daughter. Skinny dipping behind my back is one of them."

It was suitably high on the priority list, too.

"I'd be in my other form when I bared it all." Ruby coolly replied as if there was nothing wrong with it.

"That's beside the point! I don't want to know that you swim around naked!" He barked. "And change into something else! I'll get Nori-" Scott turned towards Surge, who also wore a risqué pair _especially_ for a Japanese woman as she splayed herself under the Cyprusian sun; he was acutely reminded of Noriko's self-confident manner of dressing. "-never mind." Scott breathed in deeply. "Danger will assist you in finding a more decent bikini."

Scott nodded to himself for such a swift and sound decision.

Unfortunately, his daughter didn't see it that way.

"Danger struts around naked." Ruby pointed out smugly.

Scott shook his head and clarified, "Danger's clothes are her metal."

"If Danger can wear what she was born with and still be considered dressing decently, then I don't see what's wrong with me wearing my ruby skin sans clothing to swim."

"Stop talking about yourself being naked!" Scott almost felt like crying. And tearing his ears off. And maybe asking the Cuckoos to scrape this conversation from his brain.

_God_.

Scott looked around wildly. "And where is Danger anyway?!"

"She's sunbathing."

Ruby nodded her head to where, true enough, Danger was sprawled on a beach towel, the usual metal of her body transformed into what Scott identified were solar panels. It gave Danger a very sleek, slender, and, more importantly, much more human appearance comparable to an obsidian version of Emma or Ruby in their gem forms. Her current appearance made many imaginations run wild.

In fact, a cursory telepathic scan revealed to Ruby that the only one that did not seem affected by Danger's chosen form was Dr. James Bradley, but Ruby had already learned that the less she knew about the workings of the Nazi hunter's mind, the easier she could sleep at night, and so she decided not to pry into what the man thought of Danger's current appearance.

Anyway.

Ruby smirked, catching the stunned and embarrassed look on her father's face as he gaped at Danger, before unhelpfully adding.

"Oh, and she's doing it naked."

Underneath the brightest sun Scott had ever experienced and the bluest waters only Cyprus could offer, Scott fell to his knees and cried as something in him broke.

Unmanly tears were shed on this beautiful day.

Ruby hid a knowing smile at successfully pushing her father's buttons.

Again.

-00-

Rachel was among the first to greet Logan, Hank, and Ororo when the Quinjet touched down on the large lawn of the Jean Grey School. The three mutants had chosen not to use the Blackbird in case the school staff needed it while they were away.

"Welcome back." Rachel greeted hurriedly. "Has there been any word about dad's whereabouts?"

Logan grunted irritably. Figures that damn Cyclops' name was the first thing he heard coming back. "Summers is long gone. Just as well, too."

"What Logan means to say," Ororo quickly intervened, having picked up Rachel's distress. "Is that we have not found any trace of Scott's nor his entourage's location."

"It's remarkable, really." Hank added. While angry at Scott's choices, the scientist in him could not deny the level of security Scott must have erected to keep his whereabouts hidden. "I trust you and Charles could not find him with Cerebro again?"

Rachel shook her head negatively. "We're drawing blanks. It's like they all ceased existing." She hung her head in dismay. "I was hoping maybe the Avengers found something using other means…"

"The only thing we've done so far is confirm Scotty's one paranoid fugitive." Rachel's gaze snapped upwards where she spotted Tony Stark walking out of the Quinjet with a disarming smile. "Rachel, have you ever given thought to your dinner arrangements this Friday eve? I have a venture in Paris that would be delighted to have such a beautiful woman attend. Naturally, I plan to shower you with effects for the night if you so wish."

"What do you mean by 'paranoid'?" Rachel refused to be sidelined by Tony's flirting.

"Exactly as the dictionary explains, _Ms. Grey_." Tony smiled, not at all taking offense at the young Grey's harsh tone and willing to push her buttons even more – and maybe undoing some while he was at it. "Or would you require illustrations to go with it?"

Tony wagged his eyebrows with humoring intent.

Rachel just stared at him flatly.

Feeling that his attempt at lightening the clearly stressed woman's mood was falling on her incredibly deaf ears – it seemed _alternate reality Cyclops_' blood was showing -, Tony once more smiled another of his winning smiles and explained to Rachel why exactly he felt their most favorite fugitive was of a paranoid sort.

"We really can't seem to locate him." Tony began. "None of mine or Reed's satellites can find him or his team. S.H.I.E.L.D. cannot find him. We even have S.W.O.R.D. scanning the globe for him with no luck. Stephen and Wanda have both tried their voodoo to similar results. Given the company Scotty's traipsing the planet with, it's no surprise. Cyclops has truly built an impenetrable wall shielding his whereabouts."

"Who is with him?" Rachel questioned.

"My dear, have you heard of _twitter_? Someone managed to snap a picture of Cyclops and his troops munching at _Pret A Manger_, Birmingham four days back." Tony explained with amusement. "Analysis confirms Danger, Dr. Nemesis, and that infuriating tease, Magik, to name a few of Cyclops' vagrant posse. We're also still unsure if Magneto is with them."

And then there was still the matter of the unknown blonde that helped Scott flee the country. _The woman had called Scott 'dad'…_

"Who took the picture? Didn't you investigate further?" Rachel pressed eagerly.

"Someone named 'Ruby'; no surname; new account. Don't worry; we're monitoring the account for further similar tweets just in case." Tony supplied. "And we did travel to Birmingham, but we couldn't find traces of them beyond confirmation that, indeed, Cyclops was there. Expectedly, the manager found it difficult to forget such a motley gang."

Rachel seemed to deflate at the news.

Tony honestly didn't understand her reaction.

"You don't need to feel so sad about not finding him, Rachel." Ororo spoke, placing a comforting hand on the psychic's shoulder. "Scott will reveal himself, eventually."

"She's right." Tony added. "His type has a nasty habit of making their presence known in the most disastrous manner. But when he does appear, we'll be there to stop him."

Something in Rachel snapped.

"Stop talking about my dad like that!"

"Like what?" Tony returned the psychic's glare with curiosity. "Like the insane mastermind he is that heads a new _Brotherhood of Villainous Mutants_? Each one of them can cause serious damage on their own, but now they're rallying under the flag of a paranoid xenophobe with a proven combat record. It's truly a headache, my dear."

Rachel's jaw clenched as she struggled to contain her telekinesis from dismembering the Avenger where he stood.

"I don't care what you think of this situation, _Stark_." The redhead hissed, shoving Ororo's hand away as she marched up to snarl at the billionaire's face. "But I won't tolerate you speaking that way about _my_ dad in _my _presence."

Ororo, Logan, and Hank were about to intervene before things turned ugly when Tony, as calm as a lake, merely raised his hand to stop them. Returning his attention to Rachel, he arched a curious eyebrow at the angry redhead.

"But he's not actually your dad, is he?"

The unexpected question stunned Rachel as much as Tony's flippant delivery of it. Seeing a break in the young woman's anger, Tony pressed forward.

"I read your file." Everyone wondered where Tony was going with this; Rachel, especially. "You are, at the very least, an illegal immigrant who coincidentally has blood ties to both Jean and Scott Summers, and at most an extremely hot pseudo-kin of _our-_reality Jean and Scott. You come from an alternate future reality _whatever_, not here. The Jean and Scott of that reality are _your_ parents. You are _their_ daughter. You have no obligation to look to our most recent fugitive. If anyone, only that surly Cable can claim to be a child of Cyclops."

Rachel's eyes clouded with confusion and her mind struggled to find an argument against Tony's frank assessment. Seeing her inner turmoil, Tony shook his head slowly then added in a lighter tone.

"And besides, family is more than just blood, isn't it?" He smiled at her sympathetically and slowly pulled away from their deadlock, retreating back into the Quinjet. He had other, more important matters to attend to; the life of a billionaire philanthropist _and _Avenger was never quiet for long. "Do put in it some thought, would you Rachel? And I'll contact you again about Friday."

Pausing before finally departing, Tony Stark glanced back at his stunned audience. Ororo looked very unhappy at his dissection, but Hank and Logan didn't seem to care. Rachel remained frozen in place, her gaze downcast in deep thought.

Tony chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Aren't we lucky Scott isn't the vindictive sort, right?"

The Quinjet took off, leaving an even more distressed Rachel_ Grey _to her dark thoughts.

-00-

Scott was brooding in his room, plotting righteous retribution of the most satisfying sort.

The opened window revealed that the sun was already setting on the third and apparently last day of their stay in the island paradise.

Just as in their stay in England, the vagabonds did their share of odd jobs where their talents were useful until signs of anti-mutant sentiments began, whereby the group would subsequently vanish.

Scott's goal with this lifestyle was simple: let the world experience the blessings mutants could bring, and then disappear when prejudice sets in. They were like a typhoon; they caused change wherever they went and then let the natives deal with the fallout.

Let them ponder, and let them decide.

Like many things, there were always two ways a receiver can look at a gift: 'is this good' or 'is this bad'? How many things could go swimmingly with this gift? How many things could go horribly wrong?

Would this make them more feared for what they could potentially do? Or would this make them more respected for what they have done?

Regardless the case, that question was not Scott's to ponder; not anymore.

When Scott gave his word, he stuck by it.

He was through with fighting.

But that was not why he was brooding; no.

He was brooding because his daughter was driving him insane.

It all started when his group of nomadic mutants decided to adventure in England immediately after Scott's release from imprisonment.

It hadn't taken long for Ruby to become inebriated with the idea of being free to move without Sentinels and MRD's barging in within minutes.

Seeing his daughter _and_ the Cuckoos telepathically compel a group of living statues in Covent Garden to suddenly break out _Gangnam Style_, complete _with_ acapella accompaniment and expert beatboxing, when he approached to have his picture taken, and then listening in to Ruby candidly speak of all the activities on her agenda, Scott, as the sensible Summers, immediately stressed the need for restrictions and limitations – _responsibility for one's actions _– to the time-traveler.

While Ruby had been unsurprised by Scott's attempt to dissuade her from pursuing uninhibited pleasure, she had still been unimpressed. With what, Scott didn't realize at first.

No; it wasn't until Ruby had Danger fashion her an extremely advanced smartphone from discarded parts and unwanted machines households left out in the streets for disposal, and subsequently use her new 'xPhone' to post on the internet a picture of them lounging in a coffee shop when Scott realized the extent of Ruby's displeasure. On a side-note, the two mutants making plans on getting the so-called xPhone patented and marketed. Scott didn't quite understand what was so special about the device beyond it processing at speeds he had never seen, and he didn't quite understand when Nemesis was babbling on about _quantum computers_, but Scott understood that it was a worthwhile venture, if heavily reliant on Danger's technomorphic abilities.

From then on, Ruby had only become more taxing to his sanity.

Them time-traveler would routinely take pictures and videos of their – _her – _adventures, including re-enacting the final battle of that old _Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_ movie together with the others in Bath's landscape. _Little Solsbury Hill_ provided the most breathtaking view of the city, and the perfect battlefield – until the authorities came in when reports of a rambunctious group disturbing the peace came in.

_It was a tragic turn of events_, Scott would admit if he was being perfectly honest and stopped denying he had fun. _It was finally his turn to play Legolas, too_.

The documentation was more than enough to set Scott's blood pressure high – what if they were caught? – but after a week without any costume dropping on his group, Scott eventually mellowed down.

And besides, he had more problems to worry about.

Ruby had upped her game.

Scott twitched when he recalled the chaos his accomplices caused when they fed a swarm of pigeons crisps dipped in laxatives and set them loose in the park. It took all of Scott's willpower to not let fly a massive optic blast to clear the sky when he was caught in ground zero.

From the challenge in her smirks to the triumph in her gazes, it was clear that she was intending that, as well. The smugness of her gait felt like a challenge to him, but could he stoop so low as to allow Ruby, his daughter, to rile him into action?

Ah, screw it. If Ruby wanted a fight, then it was a fight she was getting.

If Ruby wanted to play with fire, she damn well best ready for an inferno…

…which was easier said than done.

Thanks to her mutation, Ruby was a deceptively young woman whose real age, Scott managed to narrow down, was somewhere in the 80s range, and thus had a _lot _of years of experience. Ruby had seen a great many things throughout her long life despite not acting like it majority of the time. Really, it was only the little things that reminded Scott that his time-traveling daughter was actually _much_ older than him.

Goddamn time-travel; as if Nathan wasn't enough.

A sudden – and possibly brilliant - thought struck Scott.

_Maybe he could ask Magik?_

Speaking of whom, the _Ruler of Limbo_ was surprisingly unnerved when Scott demanded that her bomb-laced uniform be changed, pointing out that not only did they _not_ have the facilities to monitor the damaged woman twenty-four/seven, but Scott realized that he had been placing his trust in the people he shouldn't have. Illyana had proven herself time and again, and Scott trusted her to know her own limits. He could still see a bit of the Illyana of old, the _New Mutant_ under his wing, beneath Magik's stoic and harsh exterior.

Just as Apocalypse had forever changed him, Limbo and Belasco had done a number on Illyana. She was not quite _Piotr's Snowflake_ – not even close -, but that did not matter to Scott.

_Really_, Scott concluded after much contemplation, Illyana Rasputin presented the classic case of a mutant fearing their own power. Illyana was afraid of her own violent compulsions having lived in Limbo for so long, and she had turned to Scott as the stern hand that would always keep her in check. The blonde woman believed in Scott's judgment.

Scott had vowed to Illyana that he _will_ be the one that would stop if ever it was needed, but not at the cost of her life. He would be the limiter she desired, but not one that was wrapped around her neck.

And besides, a little mischief here and there made for an exciting life – especially now that he abstained from confrontation.

Illyana promptly disappeared after handing him the bomb jacket, only to reappear the day after. When asked, Illyana flatly stated that she was mourning the loss of the violent limiter.

It seemed she had grown attached to it, _somehow_. _Crazy girl._

Still, it was that sort of crazy Scott was banking on if he ever had a chance at one-upping his daughter. Ruby had proven a capable, cunning, and disciplined youngish woman; Illyana was Scott's best card to stir things up.

Nodding to himself in satisfaction, Scott stood up from his seat with an evil grin.

Brooding time was over.

It was time for war.

-00-

Rachel had much to ponder that evening.

Her earlier conversation with that damnable Tony Stark had truly shaken the young Grey.

Did Scott think like that, too?

Was the reason Scott so easily left her because he never saw her as his own flesh and blood?

No, that was not quite right.

Rachel recalled that, even possessed by the Phoenix Force, even when he became a monster… Scott had still called her 'daughter'.

As one that had once controlled the Phoenix Force – or, control the cosmic being well enough not to grow unhinged from its whispers and promises – Rachel knew how powerful the Phoenix Force pulled at its host's _everything._ Desires, fears, duty, _emotions_; the Phoenix Force enhanced everything that was its host while at the same time reduced them to their barest impulses. It could just as easily consume a planet as grant miracles, all at its host's whim.

_It was difficult to decide whether it was the genie or the monkey's paw…_

She did right, didn't she? Scott… her _dad_ was not meant to host the Phoenix Force, and it was only her hopeful thinking that made her believe her dad could control it – like he had tamed the incessant susurrus of the puissant _En Sabah Nur_ when they merged.

_But Scott never did control Apocalypse, did he? He fought it every step of the way, and it left him scarred. Changed. He was a different man, now. Especially now._

Scott had gone _too_ far. Scott… Cyclops needed to be stopped.

Rachel had drawn a line on what was and wasn't acceptable when she allowed Hope to escape, and Cyclops – he was on the other side. Even when it was revealed to her that the Professor had manipulated her mind and made her believe she had confronted Hope, the fact that the line existed had never changed.

"I hate this." Rachel murmured miserably, fists clenching in a tight ball. "I'm damned whatever I choose."

She regretted so many things.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel slowly relaxed her fist and stalked towards Cerebro.

Stark was right.

Family was more than just blood.

It was time to prove that she _is _Rachel Anne Grey-_Summers_.

-00-

"Illyana?" Scott asked after knocking on her door. "It's Scott. Are you in?"

There was a long pause that followed his question before Illyana's fairy-like monotone answered. "Yes."

Scott inwardly grinned.

"Illyana, I don't mean to take up much of your time, but I need help on what will possibly be an ongoing project."

"Is this about Ruby tormenting you?"

Scott blinked. That was quite perceptive of the young Russian woman. He also had to pause when he thought his ears picked up a smidgeon of anticipation in her tone.

"…That's correct." He admitted slowly before shaking his head of caution; he was probably just being unreasonably paranoid. "I plan on taking the offensive in this game Ruby began."

"And so you need my help?"

There it was again; an eagerness to her tone that made Scott's spine shiver in sudden nervousness.

_What the hell…?_

"Yes."

"I accept."

_That was quick._

"…Really?" Scott couldn't help but ask suspiciously.

"Yes." Illyana affirmed before huffing. "Ruby is irritating."

Scott could only scratch the back of his head sheepishly for his daughter's abuse of their teleporters.

"It is only fair that I get compensation." The Russian mutant continued. "In fact, I already have a plan."

That was surprisingly proactive of the Russian mutant. Normally, Magik waited for people to tell her what to do before acting.

"And I need your help."

"Alright." Scott banished his trepidation. "I'll help any way I can."

Scott was suddenly engulfed in blue light only to appear in a very dimly lit room. He blinked his eyes behind his shades to reorient themselves, and he noticed something that made his heart stop.

There were what appeared to be candles that lit the room to cast an eerie light in the otherwise erotic torture chamber that appeared to be straight out of that book he had caught Noriko reading; _Fifty Shades of Grey_.

And there at the brightest corner of the room with the moonlight behind her stood Magik in all her scantily, leather-clad Darkchilde glory.

It was very possible that Illyana was grinning like a devil. Or it could have just been her horns.

From his vantage, Scott was sweating towards the former.

"_I'm happy you say that_."

She cracked her whip as if to punctuate her joy.

There was a certain roughness to her tone that made Scott's heart pound.

"Illyana…" He glanced at the walls again. Nope; those were definitely _not_ candles. They were _torches and inferno_. "Did you just bring a piece of Limbo here with you?"

"_Yes._" The horned mutant giggled before steeling her features and then hissed with an imperious air, "_Quiet, worm. The Queen of Limbo will have none of that insolent tongue unless it is to worship her!_"

The fires around her suddenly flared with life.

Knowing how powerful Magik was in her conquered dimension, Scott should have really thought things through before dealing with the crazy young woman all by himself.

To cut a long story short, Scott sighed deeply and cursed.

"I'm fucked. So utterly and thoroughly fucked."

…

Magik leered.

"_Oh yes you are._"

The Darkchilde wasn't above kicking a puppy when it was down.

As the unforgettable night of debauchery commenced, Scott wondered if it was too late to take up Xavier's dream once more. He didn't quite anticipate Illyana's sanity to be this insane.

Magik cracked her whip.

-00-

"I don't understand where I went wrong with Scott. He was such a kind and devoted boy – if a bit rigid."

Charles Xavier was an old man. He had seen and experienced much more than even his wildest dreams could promise, but, as with most things, they came at a terrible cost.

Scott's rejection had stung him more than he could ever admit. The man was like his own son; he was the first mutant he had taken under his wing, the first mutant he had ever taught and, despite the tumultuousness of their relationship, Scott was the man that had made him so very proud with his every accomplishments. The knowledge that Scott took his teachings to heart and, better still, made it a reality was quite simply rewarding to his weary soul.

And then, the other boot dropped.

Scott changed.

Scott turned his teachings – no, Scott had bastardised his teachings into something unrecognizable.

…no, that still wasn't right.

Scott… he had repeated his own mistakes, and Charles was powerless to stop him.

The once father-figure and mentor of Scott Summers stared detachedly at the blankness Cerebro revealed while another of his treasured students, Hank McCoy, tinkered with the mutant scanner. The furred mutant's mind was equally a confused mess; he was torn between anger at Scott's abandonment, outrage that Scott had taken the children in his escapade, fear for what Scott may be planning while he was laying low, and irritation at not being able to find that damnable Scott Summers despite all the resources they involved.

How the _hell_ did Scott block Cerebro, and by extension, Charles, Rachel's and even Betsy's combined telepathic comb?

What the hell had Danger and Nemesis done?!

Not for the first time did Hank curse himself for underestimating the potential of his once-colleagues.

"It's not your fault, Hank." Charles' reassuring voice cut his thoughts, and the feline mutant blinked his yellow eyes into focus. It was the little things that reminded Hank that Charles was a telepath; he must have been unconsciously projecting his thoughts which his mentor subconsciously picked up. "It's mine."

"No, Charles." Hank shook his head and placed down the cables he was tinkering with. Massaging the bridge of his nose tiredly, he decided to take a break and lend an ear to his old mentor. "Scott chose to go down this path."

Damn that man.

Hank knew this was going to happen. He did. He had constantly warned that damnable man. He knew his old friend would break, and horrible things would be left in his wake.

But to outright flee instead of owning up to his mistake? Hank could not imagine Scott would degenerate into such a coward.

"I could have stopped him." Charles rambled. "I _should_ have stopped him."

But Charles was too busy taking care of his _real_ son after David had finally come home.

"I tried to stop him." Hank confessed. "But Scott would not listen."

"He would listen to _me_." Charles stated, though Hank could see his mentor was not as confident as he appeared.

"I doubt it. Scott… he's not the man we used to know."

Charles shook his head. "No he's not. But there's still the Scott we know somewhere. He just needs help."

"Of course." Another voice cut in, and both men turned to see a solemn-looking Rachel stroll towards them. "Dad's just lost after surrounding himself with those people."

"Rachel, are you feeling better now?" Hank asked worriedly. The poor dear was shaken up after her confrontation with the tactless Tony.

"I'm fine." Rachel waved off his concern, and then turned to the other man in the room. "Professor, was there any luck?"

"No more than in our previous attempts, unfortunately." Charles sighed in frustration.

Rachel nodded. "Hank, are you still up for more troubleshooting?"

Knowing how much this meant to the former hound, Hank nodded his head with a reassuring smile despite the tiredness racking his mind.

"Of course, Ray."

"Thanks."

Rachel would make sure to find her dad and take him away from that crowd he traveled with. It was their fault her dad turned as hard-edged as he was. She would never forgive them for what they had done.

And she would never forgive that mystery woman who had poisoned her father's mind and abducted him.

She'd make her pay.

-00-

Ruby knocked on the door loudly.

"Hey 'Yana, is my dad in there?" The time-traveler asked loudly for a Summers. "I got something to discuss with him and the others said they saw him heading to your room."

Ruby blinked behind her black shades when she heard a muffled grunt that sounded like Illyana's before her father spoke up shakily.

"_I'm- I'm busy, Ruby._"

A frown of suspicion curved the time-traveler's lips at her father's breathy voice. Was it just her, or did he sound exhausted?

"Can I come in?"

"_I'd rather you not._" Came the too-fast-to-be-natural reply of her dad.

"Cool, dad. I'm coming in."

Not paying her father's wishes any heed, Ruby opened the door-

"RUBY!" That was Scott.

"Mmph~!" That was a somehow thrilled Illyana.

"What the shock?!" That was Ruby feeling a piece of her soul die.

-only to gape stupidly at the mind-numbing vision of depravity before her.

"It's not what it looks like!" The shirtless Scott defended helplessly.

Her father's outcry drew her attention from the bound – _by her dad's missing clothes?_-, gagged – _by… her own panties?!_-, and might-as-well-be naked, horned-and-hooved Illyana Rasputin sprawled on a flat slab of stone with her round and reddened rear raised up in Scott's direction, to the red streaks across her father's arms and torso. Ruby's eyes quickly darted between her father's recent _injuries_ to the culprit – a lonely whip carelessly discarded on the ground – before settling on her father's gaping face.

"It's- I wasn't- we weren't-!" Scott stammered, trying to articulate the truth and failing miserably.

Ruby just stared at the grinning demonic mutant before taking a deep breath – and almost gagged when the air stank of brimstone and arousal. Covering her nose, Ruby took a step back and muttered.

"Dad… no matter what you're into or _who_ you're into," She inwardly winced at the unwanted image her poor choice of words projected. "I-er-I'll still accept you, alright?"

The way Ruby hesitated was not reassuring at all!

"Ruby, wait- this isn't-!" Scott tried to explain the situation.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow!"

With a bang, Ruby hurriedly fled from the room to purer parts.

Scott wanted to cry. He really did, but it seemed he already ran out of piteous tears.

Illyana spat her panties out of her mouth and threw Scott a victorious look over her shoulder.

"_See, we got her good._" The demon queen leered.

In response, Scott mindlessly slapped her supple ass and earned a delighted hiss from the Russian mutant.

"_Yessss-! More! Hit me more!_"

"That wasn't the point!"

_Urgh_. While things never did go according to plan, this was just ridiculous.

And he had just escaped from the demonic Magik's clutches and was about to make a thrilling retreat worthy of Indiana Jones himself, too.

His eyes trailed from the prostrating Magik's delicious rear before him, upwards her spine and back glistening with sweat against the torch's lighting, to her demonic horns and mischievous leer that simply made the bound woman appear to glow.

"_Come on, Scott! Deliver upon this demon righteous judgment! Chain me and do as you've been trained!_" Illyana goaded.

Scott stared. Hard.

"You know, this is wrong in _so_ many levels." He began, before sighing deeply and then glared at her offered treat. "Ah, screw it. I just don't care anymore. You're no longer the little girl I used to know."

He slapped her rear again and earned another delighted gasp from the Ruler of Limbo.

"_Yesssssss!_"

As the debauchery once more commenced, this time in full-swing, Scott resigned himself to living this crazy lifestyle to its fullest.

…Scott also made a note to beg the Cuckoos to scrape this memory from his brain.

-00-

Hope Summers slammed the front door of her house shut and carelessly discarded her school rucksack as she made her way to the kitchen through the living room.

"Dad, I'm home." She called out to her father.

Life had been… _quiet_ in the week since Scott left. While there still remained some tension between her dad and the Avengers, Nathan hadn't made any hostile moves. Instead, Nathan seemed intent on keeping her peace.

However, keeping that peace also meant distancing themselves from the Jean Grey School.

The school wasn't safe, Nathan had reasoned. The best way to see to her safety was to disappear, he added; and it was easier to disappear when there were only two of you. A hairstyle later, a few fake ID's, and the Avenger's leverage later, _Nathaniel Spalding_, a single father, had enrolled his only child, the fiery Hope, in Midtown High, New York – a strategic location the Avengers refused to negotiate on.

Scott's attempt at world domination had riled up more than a few tempers, sparking protests for and against mutant-kind. With the mutant species still on the road to extinction and Hope confirmed as its only savior, both the Avengers and the X-Men in-the-know decided to pull out all the stops in ensuring Hope would be free from harm. It was a tall-order considering the way their lives worked, but it was one both groups were determined to fulfill.

Nathan had half the mind to take Hope and disappear, but he realized it was more trouble on Hope's part than it was worth his pride. And he had promised Scott that he'd always look after Hope's wellbeing.

"Dad? Dad, where- oh." Hope suddenly became subdued upon seeing her father hunched over three computer screens filled with news reports, blog posts, etc; she already knew what he was up to. "Are you looking for Scott again?"

"You're back." Nathan looked up at her with warm eyes. "How was your second day at school?"

He was dodging the question.

"It was nice." Hope admitted with a small pout and concerned eyes. She grabbed one of the computer chairs and dragged it next to Nathan so she could better see what he was reading. "It's really boring, though. And I can't understand what's the deal between purple and violet eye-shadow; aren't they the same?"

"You're asking the wrong person if you're looking for the right answer, Hope." Nathan deadpanned before returning his attention back to the screen. "But I won't be getting a call from the principal about you breaking another punk's nose in tonight, right?"

Hope blushed. "About that…"

"Hope…"

"I didn't break his face in!" Hope defended. "Just- I'm not sure if he'll ever have children in the future anymore."

There was a long pause that followed the embarrassed girl's confession before Nathan sighed tiredly.

"Alright. One less bastard in the future, then. "

"And at least this was a clean hit." Hope added thoughtfully.

She remembered having to scrub the bloodstains off the locker with a toothbrush the day previous. _That_ was hell.

"You're really messed up, you know that?"

"I don't think I've ever been normal. At least, not by normal's norms."

"Hmph." Nathan grunted and said nothing more. Inwardly, he was proud of his little girl for defending herself. That'd teach those hormonal teens not to think with their limp dicks. Still, a good parent didn't encourage such barbaric behavior… no matter how appropriate it was.

Normality was so difficult.

"Hey, Nathan…?" Hope anxiously began moments later.

"…Yeah?"

"Are you- is this alright?" Hope's hands met in her nervousness. "This life, I mean?"

"Why won't I be happy?" Nathan looked at his daughter questioningly. "For once, you and I are together, sitting down peacefully in an idle afternoon. In a few hours, I'll be ordering takeout for the both of us; you'll be doing your homework then fall asleep afterwards." Hope made a face at the reminder of homework. "We're not rushing off elsewhere; we don't have to worry about food; there's no dark shadow chasing our footsteps. Why wouldn't I be happy? I'm here with you."

A warm feeling enveloped Hope at the sincerity in Nathan's eyes, but even she could tell that Nathan wanted _more_ than just this.

Hope swallowed her anxiety and questioned her father.

"Do you want to chase after Scott?"

Nathan was not surprised that Hope pointed out the pink elephant crowding their life. Rather, it was expected.

"I want to." Nathan admitted and Hope visibly flinched; Nathan continued before Hope could speak up. "But I won't. I've got you now, Hope, and I'm not going anywhere."

Hope just stared at Nathan, her heart twisting at the loving gaze he bathed her with before she harshly squashed the feeling.

It- it was alright for her to pursue her own happiness at the expense of her father's, right? And… Scott would come back anyway, right? He just… needed some time away. Yes, that was right. A sabbatical.

Scott said so himself; the Phoenix Force was coming back.

So- so she needed to prepare.

That was right.

She was owed this time of bliss.

Hope leaned her head against her father's shoulder and smiled at him softly.

"…Thanks, dad…"

Nathan nodded his head in reply, never once taking his eyes off the screen before him as he sought confirmation that Scott was alive.

_Who the hell was telepath with him?_

The question ate away at Nathan, but he trusted in Scott. Cyclops could take care of himself easily.

And besides, Nathan was a Summers. No matter how powerful was the urge to react to his worries was, he stood firmly on the path he had decided, no matter what came his way.

In Nathan's mind, he had decided that his daughter's happiness was of more important than his father's safety. He was sure that, as a father himself, Scott would understand.

-00-

"…Illyana?"

A duet answered him. "Yes?"

Scott slowly gazed between the bound Illyana Rasputin with her reddened rear before him and the Illyana Rasputin behind him that was currently rubbing sensual, soothing circles on his chest. He could also feel a deep sense of yearning with every heat she left on his skin.

"Why are there two of you?"

"Why is that?" The bound Illyana asked with a small pout to her future-self for disrupting a wonderful session.

The unbound Illyana whined, "In the week after this, Scott has not touched me once. I feel cheated."

"Ah." Present-Illyana nodded her head in understanding before addressing the only male in the room. "She is sexually frustrated."

"… I can see that."

Scott couldn't tell if he was in heaven or hell, what with the two admittedly hot, _hungry_, and scantily-clad Russian blondes surrounding him in this little piece of Limbo.

A ray of hope suddenly beamed through the room.

Literally.

"Oh, look at the dawn!" Scott suddenly exclaimed, pointing to the eastern window and the rising sun. "Well, everyone's probably about to wake up so it's time to wrap this one. It was fun but we _really _have to make a move soon."

Scott hastily beat a retreat, briskly walking out the door only to be surrounded in blue light and find himself back where he started.

"We have two more hours before everyone is ready to leave." Future-Illyana explained as she picked up the discarded whip.

She cracked it loudly.

"Now… beg, maggot!"

Half an hour later, Scott turned the tables on Future-'Yana, too.

-00-

Having smelled and identified the visitor before she was even within visible range of the school gates, Logan was already stood there and waiting for Laura to arrive with a fond grin on his face.

It only took a short ten minutes before Laura emerged from the foliage – foregoing her usual entrance of climbing the school's walls.

Laura had smelled him waiting, after all.

"What brings you here, kid?" The hairy man grunted warmly of his adopted sister as he led her in. "Does Pym even know you've left?"

"I came to speak with Ms. Grey." Laura admitted with, staring up at Logan with her usual impassiveness. "I left Hank Pym a note."

"Well, that's a good a notice as any, I s'pose." Logan murmured while scratching the back of his head. If ever his connection to Laura was of any suspicion - and it wasn't, by the way – then this would have settled it; Laura expressed Logan's own tendency to take off and wander at a whim. "Ray just finished a class so she should be free. You know how to find her."

Laura nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

It did not take Laura long track Rachel Grey. As Laura slipped past the sliding doors leading to Cerebro, Rachel paid the approaching mutant no mind.

"Rachel Grey." Laura began, trying to draw the telepath's attention.

"Yes, Laura?" Though her presence was acknowledged, Rachel remained intent with staring at the globe before her.

"You are searching for Cyclops."

That caught Rachel's attention. The schoolteacher turned towards the former-assassin, staring at her intently. "Yes. Yes I am. Do you know anything?"

"No." Laura admitted. "But I am searching for Cyclops, too."

"What do you plan to do with him?" Rachel narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I intend to speak with Cyclops."

The intensity in Rachel's gaze never let up. "And? What will you do once you've spoken with _my dad_?"

"I am uncertain, but I will most likely leave him be." Laura confessed, her green eyes somehow shining sadly.

Though Laura's statement left no guarantees, it seemed to be what the psychic mutant was looking for.

Rachel slowly exhaled, her green eyes watching the younger mutant tiredly. "Why are you telling me this? Why are you here, _now_? You know Logan will never approve of you chasing my dad."

"I want to know if you would like to join me."

Rachel had to blink at Laura's honest admission.

"W-what?" She asked, flustered, as her heart raced with a panicked beat at being put on the spot.

"I am searching for Cyclops." Laura repeated clearly. "I want to know if you would like to join me. With your experience tracking down mutants and your mutant ability, it should be easy to find Cyclops."

Rachel's first impulse was to get off Cerebro and join Laura on her expedition, but just as her arms braced themselves on the armrests of her seat to accept Laura's invitation, Rachel's body sank.

"I- I would love to." Rachel began as worry began to pile in: _what would happen if she met Scott? What would she say? What could she say?_ _She desperately wanted to meet him again but- but what if her dad didn't want to meet with her anymore? What if he had really cut ties with her? What then? _"But- but I have responsibilities. Here."

Rachel slowly nodded her head; a gesture to subtly remind Laura of her place in the school.

Laura blinked. "Alright."

Rachel waited uneasily under Laura's owlish gaze, resisting the urge to pry into the younger mutant's thoughts. Just as she was about to say hell to her restraint, Laura spoke up again.

"I need the X-Jet. Will you help me?"

"That…" Rachel deflated. "… That I can do…"

Rachel couldn't help but feel wretched at her hesitation.

For all her talk, she still could not decide for fear of what could happen. She needed- she needed more time.

To think.

To think this through properly.

Yes.

Yes, that was right.

…Rachel had always resembled Jean more than Scott.

-00-

Scott and Ruby stared at each other.

Though it was hard to tell because of their respective spectacles, they were not staring eye-to-eye, and while Scott was blushing up a storm of embarrassment, Ruby wisely opted to shift into her gem form.

The cheater.

"So…" Scott began awkwardly.

"…yeah?" Ruby hesitantly asked.

"Last night…"

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Let's leave it at that." Scott concluded sharply.

"Agreed." Ruby agreed, a grin shakily curving her lips as she slowly regained her bluster.

"Scott." Illyana's voice suddenly sang and Ruby gaped when the Russian mutant appeared behind her father, hanging off his shoulders with her arms casually draped across his chest. "I had the most wonderful time last night, particularly when you finally took up the reigns."

"Oh for the lack of profanities to mutter!" Ruby exclaimed in despair. "Keep away from me you evil, evil devil!"

Illyana merely grinned evilly like a devil before making a show of whispering in Scott's ear.

"I really hope we can do it again. Otherwise, I'll have to use my powers creatively."

"Lalala! I can't hear you! LalalalaLA! Get off him!" Ruby made to shove the _Ruler of Limbo_ off her father, only for said ruler to disentangle herself and step back with a mocking twirl. "Argh!"

"Alright." Scott shook himself out of his stupor. "Let's just- go."

He purposely didn't look in Illyana's direction.

"Ruby, gather everyone. We're leaving in ten."

"Right." Ruby swiftly grabbed onto the lifeline her father threw and shifted back to her flesh so she could call the rest of their troupe with her telepathy.

Illyana pouted slightly before sighing. "Very well. We'll have our fun later."

As Ruby was too busy blanking herself of Illyana's taunting, she missed the discreet thumbs up Scott sent the Russian mutant.

Oh yeah, the game _is_ on.

* * *

_**A/N:**_This omake's getting too long, so I decided to cut it here. Consequently, this will be a two-parter omake filled with crack instead of a stand-alone.

_On to the notes:_

- Current Magik is awesome. I hope BMB doesn't ruin her. Damn you, Bendis.

- Rachel and Scott's relationship is both messed up and interesting. I hope to see them interacting as an actual family soon, but with the wankers currently steering the wheel of the X-Books… Hang in there Nick Lowe!

- I've given up on Hope. Leave _Cable & X-Force_ alone, McGuffin! Die in a fire, Mary Sue! Jejejejejeje.

- I like writing Tony. He's a smooth-talking, self-confident jerk. I really wish I could write Nemesis, but I'm not eloquent enough to pen (keyboard?) Dr. Bradley's brand of crazy.

- Danger, where are you?! /sob


	5. The Search for Cyclops - Noon Side

_**A/N:** _Well, I wanted to finish this 'arc' by Easter Sunday, but at the rate things are going with the family stuff, that seems unlikely. I've got my skeleton all-set- it just needs time to be all typed out.

The next chapter will definitely finish this 'arc'. Promise.

* * *

_Omake 2: _The Search for Cyclops – Noon Side

"_With pressure hemming in on you from every other side, we smile just like the other folk but with a lot more pride."_

- Tightrope by _Charcoal Filter_

* * *

Everyone was asleep.

It had been a painfully long couple of days since departing the paradisiacal Cyprus – a seemingly never-ending eternity since the most memorable night of her distorted life. Truthfully, she did not know Scott had such a facet to him. She had always assumed Scott was at the bottom, what with how domineering Emma Frost was…

Not that she felt it was something bad; no, no, _never_.

Ever.

Regardless, it was a pity they hadn't gone all the way – even when her future-self joined in on the carnal fun. Damn his lingering restraint; she wouldn't have minded if he just tore through her right then and there! Why, even now, recalling how Scott had roughly pulled at her horns while he teasingly stroked her tail sent pleasant shivers down her spine and moistened her needy loins!

_Ahem._

Illyana had waited patiently for Scott to approach her so she could tempt him once more; it was in Scott's rather anal nature, after all, to clear airs without hesitation. When it appeared that Scott would not take the first step, Illyana decided that another bout of rope-n'-whip would be needed if she wanted him to break that pesky membrane of hers.

Patience was one of those things the devilish mutant imposed limits.

Tonight was the night she feasted, Illyana decided.

So, with a sultry roll of her shapely rear, the ruler of Limbo stepped out of her portal, dressed in an even more provocative outfit than their first night, sans horns and hooves. Cautiously, she pressed her ear against Scott's door, before the rest of her body slowly molded against the cool surface. The tingling sensation of her flesh against the barrier between them only seemed to heighten her anticipation, and her heart pounded an aphrodisiac of desire and sin through her blood red veins.

"_Scott…_" she moaned his name in a throaty whisper, mindful of the many ears that filled the walls. "_Are you in there…?_"

The lack of reply made Illyana lick her suddenly dry lips in realization.

Was their esteemed leader asleep? Oh, this was just delicious!

It seemed luck smiled down upon on this twilit hour.

Illyana knew for a fact that Scott was _not_ out mingling with the city like the rest of their group. It had taken the former leader of the X-Men two full days of negotiation before they were allowed most-likely-temporary lodging in Geneva, after all.

Her eyes fluttered to a close before she called upon her ability, imagining the room Scott slept in beyond the door. A lecherous grin spread her lips as she opened her eyes.

She was right.

There, sleeping soundly on the bed millimeters from her, was her glorious prey, blissfully unaware of the rapturous sin they would once more indulge themselves on this unholy night.

In another flash of light, Illyana crawled out of her stepping disc at the foot of his bed and over Scott's sculpted frame, her body slinking like a cat with the feline's renowned grace and, above all, _silence_ to match. Even in her eager state, Illyana knew just how keen Scott's senses were – and how trained his reflexes were.

The last thing she wanted was to be blasted out of _his_ bed in only her lingerie.

"_Scott…_" She whispered, effortlessly balancing on the curves of her knees as she straddled the strength of his abs. Her hands lightly caressed his chest as they trailed upwards and over his manly shoulders before planting themselves on either side of his neck as she slowly bent over to capture those lips. "_Why, Mr. Summers, should I take your lack of reaction as an open invitation?_"

Scott appeared to huff in his sleep before murmuring something softly.

Illyana blinked curiously before lowering her ear closer towards his lips and whispering her reply.

"_Feel free to repeat that, Mr. Summers._"

As if actually hearing her, Scott repeated his earlier mumbling, and Illyana slowly drew back with a sinister smile.

"_Delicious_."

But Illyana never did manage any further as a screeching voice exploded in her mind.

:.: _Freeze, jailbait!_ :.:

Ruby Summers was here, and she had seized the Russian mutant's body. Illyana could only manage to spy the detestable interloper from the corner of her eye and mentally taunt in return.

:.: _Isn't it past your bedtime, Ruby?_ :.: Illyana taunted calmly.

Scott's daughter stalked forward from the shadowy corner she appeared to have hidden-in-wait, somehow managing to look menacing in her hotpants and tank-top combo. It must have been a Summers thing, as Scott managed to do the very same in just his boxers. Of course, Ruby still wore her obsidian shades that hid her eyes and, most importantly, optic blasts.

On a minor, less-serious note, Illyana had to wonder how Ruby could see in this darkness.

Ahem.

:.: _You're one to talk, 'Yana._ :.: Ruby growled at the younger woman. _Much. Younger_. :.: _It seems I was right to keep a lookout tonight. _:.:

Illyana rolled her eyes at the Summers' conceit. :.: _Don't delude yourself. You read my mind._ :.:

:.: _Sore, are we?_:.:

:.: _I intend to be, with your dad's help._ :.: Ruby didn't like the aloofness in Illyana's reply; it was as if the devilish mutant _knew_ something she didn't. The feeling was distinctly disconcerting. :.: _Be smart, Ruby, and leave. You wouldn't want to get between me and my fun._ :.:

Ruby snarled.

:.: _Like hell I'd let you_- :.:

Illyana opened a portal that engulfed the time-traveler.

No sooner had the portal opened, however, did Illyana realize the error of her action. Against her own wishes, she felt Ruby's telepathic probe in her mind abruptly morph into a command – and a second portal opened by the bedside against the teleporter's wishes.

:.: _-rape my dad in his sleep!_ :.:

Ruby's legs flew out of the portal first as she drop-kicked the crouching Illyana off the bed and her father. It was thanks to Illyana's quick thinking that opened yet another stepping disc, this time leading to the hallway, for them to slip through as they fell with a hard thud; hopefully Scott remained asleep and unaware of the spectacle they made. The devilish mutant would get back to the matter at hand after swiftly neutralizing the nuisance.

Illyana grunted as her body hit the floor. The devilish mutant only had just enough time to register a foot impacting on her side so that she was flat on her back before Ruby's weight settled on the skin of her stomach and pinned her arms above her head. Naturally unperturbed despite the sudden difficulty in breathing, Illyana smirked at the older mutant as she commented on their current predicament.

:.: _Why Ruby, if you wanted to take Scott's place, then you only need ask._ :.:

Ruby's brows creased in frustration.

:.: _Shut up, you crazy woman! I'm keeping you down here until you agree to leave my dad be! _:.:

:.: _We will be like this for long, then. _:.: Illyana teased with an unrepentant glint in her eyes. :.: _I don't give up so easily._ Why don't we make ourselves comfortable? :.:

Feeling her patience thin, Ruby leaned down until their noses almost touched to glare straight into the Russian mutant's eyes.

:.: _Do not test me, Illyana Rasputin. _:.:

As expected of both Limbo's Queen and a member of Scott's Extinction Team, Illyana remained unaffected by the deathly seriousness in Ruby's warning.

"You know how Scott is feeling." Illyana accused - the sudden shift of her mood made Ruby's visible anger falter. "He is lonely. He is breaking. He is hurting even when he smiles."

Hearing the sincerity in the Russian mutant's confession, Ruby's gaze slowly softened and she eased her grip on Illyana. "_I know._"

It was an unspoken agreement that none would comment on Scott's fragile state – even if everybody but Scott himself knew it. After the ordeal with the Phoenix Force, Scott appeared to have erected a glass fortress around himself.

It was almost painful to reside in her father's thoughts whenever reality checked in – urging Scott to take up arms once more and fight for their right. Ultimately, it was the call of duty that drove Scott Summers – and now that very same mutant was stalwartly denying that which gave his life meaning.

But then again, Scott was strong, wasn't he?

Ruby looked down on the younger mutant in her grasp, and softly admonished.

"But that doesn't give you the right to take advantage of him – especially just to fulfill your own misplaced desires."

Illyana actually snorted.

"I do what I want."

"_Illyana…_" Ruby growled as she felt her anger return.

That was as far as Ruby got, however, as the door to her father's room suddenly swung open.

"What's with all the noise?" Scott asked groggily as he looked around for the source of disturbance.

Whether it was fate or Murphy, Scott's gaze inevitably lowered to the disturbing sight of his scantily clad time-traveling daughter straddling an even more scantily clad Illyana out in the hallway.

"…" Scott stared uncomprehendingly.

"…" Ruby stared back. Her mouth was hanging open, too.

Seeing both Summers' vaunted composure become nothing more than dumbly gaping, Illyana decided to bring matters into her own hands.

"This is a dream." Illyana suggested airily.

Ruby's head snapped toward the mutant below her as she shot the unabashed Illyana an incredulous look before realizing the genius in her suggestion.

:.: _You are dreaming this._ :.: Ruby planted the suggestion in her father with just the right amount of push to not alert him.

"Right…" Snapping out of his trance, the sleepy Scott nodded his head slowly. "This is just a dream."

"Yes." Illyana agreed agreeably. "It's your libido talking." A cold shiver ran across Ruby's spine when she realized the devilish mutant planned on taking advantage of this embarrassing situation. "You are sexually frustrated. Come morning, you and Illyana will need to-"

At her patience's end, Ruby rapidly shifted to her gem form and promptly slapped her forehead against the younger mutant's.

Needless to say, Illyana blacked out immediately.

Ruby returned her attention to her father, who appeared to be considering Illyana's suggestion. She inwardly growled.

Not if she had anything to do about this!

:.: _This is a dream! Sleep!_ :.:

Unprepared for the telepathic attack, Scott promptly dropped. Where he stood.

Ruby visibly winced at the meaty smack her father's head made when it met with the floor. Looking between Scott and Illyana, Ruby could only shake her head wryly and grumble.

"I traded paradise for this nuthouse?"

Sighing, Ruby spent the next few minutes tucking both Scott and Illyana in their respective _separate_ beds before heading off to catch some well-earned z's herself…

…all-the-while deliberating Illyana's earlier warning.

How much longer _could_ they keep this glass fortress standing?

-00-

"Is this thing on? Cable? You there? Yoohoo~ Ca~ble~? This backwards piece of scrap works, right? God, we need better tech."

Nathan Summers groaned at the much-too-peppy wake-up call. Staggering to his chair, the aged Summers hit a button that brought a widely grinning Neena Thurman into view.

"Dom, do you know what time it is?" Nathan asked, eyes narrowed.

"You're awake, aren't you?" The mutant known as Domino countered unabashed.

Nathan sighed. "Alright. What's up?"

Domino blinked before titling her head questioningly. "'What's up'? I wake you in the middle of the night, and you ask me 'what's up'?" She shook her head as a wolfish smirk stretched her lips. "My, living the life must have really taken its toll on you, big daddy. You're usually on the ball."

Domino's taunting abruptly snapped Cable out of his sleepy fog, and his posture straightened.

"What did you find?" Cable demanded.

"Ah, there's the Cable I know." Domino nodded her head in satisfaction. The dark haired woman's grin returned as she exclaimed, "Anyway, you wouldn't believe what I found!"

Cable frowned. "Alright, now I know you're doing this on purpose."

Domino blinked at him innocently. "Doing what?"

"Stalling!" Cable hissed out in annoyance before exhaling deeply. "Though I guess, with you stalling like this, it's nothing _too_ important."

"Busted." Domino pouted cutely.

"What did you find?" Nathan asked with a patient smile- like a grown man talking to an incredibly slow little girl.

It was Domino's turn to scowl. "Fine. I see when my humor isn't appreciated. It's not like I'm running around doing errands for you out of the goodness of my heart."

"Melodrama. Cute." Despite his dry words, Cable's eyes only reflected warmth. Still, he urged her, "But we really need to hurry this up before Hope wakes."

"Ah right. Fatherly duties." Domino nodded. Her previously soft expression hardened, all traces of her earlier playfulness disappearing, leaving only the Domino Cable had always known and relied upon. "I saw younger-you."

"Nate Grey?" Cable's lips thinned at the thought of his counterpart, Nate Grey, running around. Last he heard, the weakened X-Man was slumming somewhere in San Francisco when Utopia fell. "What was he doing?"

"I wouldn't know. I tried to approach him, but he just look at me and smiled. Then he disappears."

"You lost him?" Cable asked dubiously.

Domino raised both her hands as if to deny responsibility. "He's a telepath, and you know what the crowds of Mumbai is like."

Cable sighed. "Well, he's not hostile. He would have confronted you, otherwise."

Domino nodded her head before asking cautiously. "Do you think he's after Cyclops, too?"

"It's a possibility." Cable's lips flattened. "I was gone for a while so I'm not one to judge, but how do you think Nate would react if he met up with Scott?"

"I don't know." Domino confessed. "To be honest, the guy's an enigma- just like how you started."

Cable rolled his eyes but kept his silence as his partner continued.

"Last I heard, Moonstar's team brought him in and he was recuperating in Utopia. After that? Who knows?" Domino scratched the back of her head sheepishly before asking with an easy smile. "How would you react if Cyclops suddenly appears on your doorstep?"

"I don't think I'll react the same way X-Man will." Cable says gruffly.

"You're evading the answer." Domino points out.

Cable just stares at her, but Domino does not say any more as she patiently waits for a satisfying answer to her question. Finally, it is Cable that relents.

"I'll welcome him in." Nathan admits. "I'm furious with him for abdicating his position when we still need him."

"Do we?" Domino quickly raised her hands placating at Cable's piercing glare. "I'm not saying Cyclops hasn't done anything for us, or that we'd have survived this long without him. But Hope's safe; you're here and in good health; Cap A's given his word the Avengers will support whatever remains of us…" She trailed off wistfully. "Things are no longer like how it's been before, so who's to say things will progress the same?"

"It's not that simple, Dom." Cable argued. "Do you _really_ think that, just because one man's word is given, everything will change? Do you really think the Avengers will fight for our survival when the next world-ending threat arrives in our doorstep? Do you really think that Steve Rogers will lay down his life for an innocent but powerful mutant when America calls for her head?"

"You're losing focus, Cable." Domino warned. "You're _too_ close to Hope and Scott."

"Do you deny my points?"

"Do you deny needing Cyclops for your own personal reasons?"

Tension impregnated the silence that followed as both stubborn but wizened mutants glared at each other before, finally, Cable admitted.

"…I don't." His strong gaze never wavered. "Scott is as much my family as Hope is. However, that does not discredit his worth in our survival."

"Alright." Domino finally amended. "I'll continue searching for him—if only to ease the demons in your mind."

"Thanks, Dom. I owe you one."

Domino threw him a sly wink. "When have you never?"

Cable shook his head.

"Nathan," The pale woman began softly, "I'm not trying to antagonize you, alright?"

"I know. You're just trying to keep me objective about this."

"Not only that." His long-time friend explained. "I want you to consider the ethics behinds asking a man as tortured as your father, who may actually have found peace as we speak, and forcing that man to fight."

"This is his calling." Even Domino could see Cable didn't believe his words. "He knows what being an X-Man is about."

"Self-sacrifice?" Domino asked disbelievingly. "Protecting a world that would much rather have you dead?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"And you're taking the phrase too lightly." Domino shook her head and gave him a tired smile. "Just think about this, alright? Dom, out."

"…I will, Dom. Thanks. Cable, out."

-00-

"I could fly faster than this jet." Carol Danvers pouted as she sat on the plush couch in the private jet.

"So can I." Tony Stark agreed, declining the stewardess' offer of a drink. Really, his staff should know better these days. "But there's something about not having to do anything that's oddly appealing."

Carol rolled her eyes. "How much longer until we hit France?"

"Oh, another hour and a half." Tony supplied before giving the woman an once-over; that brown air-force jacket irritated him as much as her jeans did. "Carol, dear? Would you mind changing into something more flattering?"

"I'll wear something flattering in the gala, Stark. Not before." She gave him a friendly smirk. "Besides, think of this as my protest at being your Plan B."

"Plan A, Carol." Tony corrected her firmly. "I had always known Rachel wouldn't take up my offer, so I always planned to invite you. You are my plan A, while Miss Grey was my Plan B."

Carol shot him a flat look.

"You're a world-class liar, Tony." She shook her head and flashed him a friendly smile. "But don't worry, you'll be punished soon enough."

"Is that an invitation, Captain?" Tony leaned towards her and wagged his brows suggestively.

"It's a warrant, you lecher!" Carol barked at the leering playboy before laughing at the absurdity of this moment. "I can't believe you suckered me into this. I can't believe we're just talking like this."

"Funny, isn't it?" Tony eased back into his seat. "A little more than a week ago, the world was in hell, and now the world is continuing as if nothing has changed. I don't know if that speaks volumes of the tenacity of the human spirit or if the world itself has found some sort of equilibrium."

Carol sighed deeply, gazing at the clouds with a wistful smile. "If only the X-Men could see the world this way."

Tony frowned at her tone. "I'm just throwing this up in the air, but that sounds to me like you're referring to one particular mutant." Carol opened her mouth to explain but Tony held a hand up to silence her. "I don't want to talk about him. Steve has been up our rears with that topic far too frequently, and I for one would much rather spend my business meeting without having to think about man-children."

"Tony…" Carol trailed, wanting to defend her most-likely lost friend but not wanting to aggravate the iron Avenger further. A lot of people—Cyclops' supporters, mostly—had been giving Tony a lot of grief lately regarding the former leader of the X-Men, as well as Stark's role in the entire debacle.

With a tired sigh, Carol silenced her tongue and instead said, "Are we there yet?"

Sensing that Carol was changing the topic, Tony rewarded her with a grateful smile. "That depends. Are you appropriately dressed yet?"

Carol rolled her eyes at Tony's incessant flirting.

-00-

Scott Summers slowly staggered to the breakfast table with uncharacteristic sluggishness. The man's hair was unruly and it seemed he forgot to put his shirt on this morning—decked only in his sandals and a loose set of faded jeans, one would think this seemingly inebriated man was some nameless hobo and not at all Cyclops, former leader of mutantkind.

"What happened to you?" James Bradley asked from where he was tweaking his breakfast.

"Honestly?" Scott began, plopping himself down on the chair unceremoniously before helping himself to a slice of fresh, gorgeous bread. "I don't know. I had the oddest dream last night—and no, I don't want to talk about it."

"If it's something you don't want to talk about, then I'm guessing it involves Ruby."

Scott visibly shuddered. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Then again, Illyana could be involved." James mused, not at all missing Scott twitch.

"Can we not talk about this?" The former leader of the X-Men looked at the mad scientist pleadingly, though it was difficult to tell due to the thick layer of ruby quartz hiding his eyes.

"If I may," Danger interrupted as she came to a stop behind the pair. "My records indicate that the problem is due to both mutants you have mentioned."

"That makes sense." James nodded his head cordially. "Any chance you can share that video?"

Scott opened his mouth but Danger cut him off. "Unfortunately, I cannot." Danger noticed Scott sigh in relief. "Cyclops is still within the vicinity and he will most likely attempt to blast my parts off."

"Danger…" Scott slowly began with growing horror. "Did you just develop a sense of humor?"

"I always had one, meatbag." The former danger room deadpanned.

James tipped his fedora in a vain attempt to hide his chuckling while Scott merely gaped stupidly at the grinning Danger—a sight which, had this been any other time, would have scared the daylights off the self-exiled Summers.

"You can close your mouth now." Danger suggested. "I have a report."

Scott complied and shut his mouth with a dull click. Immediately, his posture straightened as he turned his full attention to his self-appointed chief of security.

"What happened?"

"Megan Gwynn was attacked by the locals last night when she and her cohorts left to explore."

James' keen eyes caught Scott Summers' anger before the former mutant leader schooled it in the millisecond that followed Danger's statement.

"Take me to her." Scott demanded.

Dr. Nemesis watched as his two comrades departed, taking a sip from his morning drink calmly. He had already seen to the young Megan when she was first brought in—nothing long-lasting; Pixie would be fine. Scott running in shirtless may even speed up her recovery.

Really, that Foley kid wasn't even needed.

Ruby and Illyana had also ran damage control when Megan was brought it. Well, as much damage control as two of their respective temperaments could manage. Between Ruby's telepathic commands and Illyana's threats, the former Nazi hunter knew Scott would have his hands full later talking with the locals.

But that was a worry that wasn't his, and so James Bradley continued to calmly sit and sip at his morning drink.

-00-

Had Laura Kinney been any other _normal_ young woman, her face would have already twisted in disgust at the distinct and familiar scent her sensitive nose was currently picking up. Being that Laura had spent quite some time in the thralls of the less-virtuous sort—a massive understatement, but what have you—she, instead, merely turned her head away from the smell of brimstone and arousal.

"They were here." She muttered absently, an old habit from her days as an assassin when she was required to report to mission control with every new development.

"Of course they were here." Her Cypriot guide, a tanned man in his mid-to-late forties, barked as if her statement was ludicrous. "I told you, didn't I? It's not like their crowd is easy to forget."

Laura chose not to comment as she closed the door to the repulsive room. Had things changed so much since she departed Utopia those many months ago? When had Magik and Cyclops begun their affair?

Their scents were all over that room, mixed with the lingering stench of blood and fire; the thought only made her curious mind wonder what sort of depravity those two engaged in.

"Thank you." Laura spoke formally, securing her leather jacket tighter around her frame.

When the fledgling Avenger—based on the ID she presented anyway—made to leave, the guide couldn't help but ask. "Where are you going? Aren't you supposed to track those muties and bring them to justice?"

"I am." Laura answered vaguely. "I have confirmed they were here, but their trail is now cold. I must consult with my informant, and for that I require connection to the internet."

"There's a coffee place not too far down the road from here." The Cypriot suggested. "You can head there."

Laura nodded and took out her phone, unlocking the device and navigating to the twitter app.

No new tweets from 'Ruby' yet, but so far, this person seemed to supply accurate, if slightly outdated, information, meaning this person was her key in finding Cyclops and having her questions answered.

Her mind was already cross-referencing the locations Cyclops' team stayed in for a possible pattern. So far, she could not find any, and that was a bit problematic. Regardless the case, she still had Finesse's advice to fall back-on in the worst case scenario.

Really though, what was Cyclops doing?

-00-

"Oh, wow. Is this going to be a thing whenever I get in trouble?" Megan Gwynn smiled appreciatively at Scott Summers' bare chest when the man pointedly strode into the room she shared with Noriko Ashida.

Unfortunately, Scott didn't squirm under her gaze as the former mutant leader was too focused on her state. "Are you alright, Megan?"

"I'm fine. Better now. It was just a couple of scratches, really." The young mutant answered distractedly, casting one last look at the oblivious Scott's sculpted chest before finally meeting his ruby frames and adding wishfully. "I might just possibly feel better if you come closer, though."

To her utter delight, Scott did move closer as he sat himself on the single bed opposite hers.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Scott asked her slowly, his tone causing Megan's mood to sober. The cautious way with which he spoke was so very different from the cool and certain Cyclops she had always known. It was as if he was afraid of hurting her—of losing yet another of his friends.

Or maybe, she was just being too sensitive to his situation?

"We wanted to go watch a movie." Megan explained with an embarrassed smile, stowing her musings for later. "We went to town and, well… stuff happened."

Scott's lips flat-lined in an all-too familiar stone-faced stare. "Explain."

"It was our fault, Scott. Really." Megan dodged the landmine, inwardly wincing when Scott crossed his arms and stared harder. Nevertheless, "There were… cultural differences. It wasn't- it wasn't because we were different." She mumbled before her eyes widened with panic. Waving her hands frantically, the Welsh mutant corrected. "I mean, not that kind of different! I tried to talk it out but there were… barriers, you know? And!" She suddenly exclaimed, "It was the other locals that stopped the fight, too!"

Scott remained silent—he remained silent for a very good while. It was unnerving, but Megan Gwynn was an X-Man, and a very resourceful one at that. Her gaze slowly lowered until she was once more staring at his chiseled chest and the manly muscles of his arms.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of pressure, Scott sighed.

"I think it's best if you return to Logan's school." He spoke deliberately but clearly—giving the young mutant the illusion that he knew he was making the right choice.

Megan, however, knew much better than that.

"You're not the boss of me, Scott." She reminded him mildly; not at all trying to offend him. "Not anymore. I can make my own choices."

"Then I want you to reconsider." Scott pressed forward, his normally modulated tone faltering. "You were lucky this time, but what about next? Megan, this life—it's not safe. I can't—" Scott looked pained, struggling to admit both to Megan and to himself. "I can't look after all of you."

"I know." Megan smiled at him softly, sclera-less eyes shimmering with a reassuring warmth. "We all know that you're not looking to protect us." When Scott remained silent, Megan mustered all her courage to explain, "Us? All of us? We're here for you, Scott. I'm here for you."

Her cheeks took on the shade of her hair when she realized how she must have sounded.

"I mean, it's clear you need a friend, now more than ever! And, well, I thought that maybe I could be the one…" The young mutant trailed off softly, before shaking her head and focused. She reached out to take his large hand in hers, sharing with him her warmth and confidence. "And besides, we're X-Men. We can look after ourselves."

Scott shook his head slowly and sighed in defeat. "Your idea of X-Men is different from what I have in mind."

Megan giggled. "Really?"

"Really." Scott assured. "I always felt the X-Men were family—we look out for each other."

"There's that, too." Megan agreed, lacing her fingers between his, unconsciously seeking more of his warmth. "I think we're quite like that."

"Hn." Scott grunted in approval, not noticing the young mutant's intimate grip. "Look after each other, alright?"

"Um!" Megan happily nodded.

Scott flashed her a wry smile before subconsciously withdrawing his hand—looking a bit puzzled at the small disappointed groan Megan gave—and asking, "What movie were you all trying to watch?"

Megan tucked a lock of pink behind her hair in sudden embarrassment. "It was a choice between, er, Les Misérables and another."

"_Les Misérables_?" Scott's brows creased in question. "Isn't that a play?"

"And a book, and now a movie." The young mutant explained with a smile. "It stars Hugh Jackman and Russell Crowe!"

"Hugh Jackman?" His brows creased even further. "The name's familiar…"

Megan gasped in horror. "You don't know him? He's, like, really, really famous! He's also been in a lot of movies lately! Van Hellsing, Prestige, Real Steel, X-Men-"

Scott blinked. "X-Men? There was a movie about us?"

Megan blushed. "He was Wolverine."

"I see." Scott nodded, taking in all this newish information. "What was the other movie you wanted to watch?"

He hadn't thought it was possible but the Welsh mutant's blush deepened.

"The Avengers."

"That, I heard of." Scott nodded again and smiled. "Alright, take your pick. We'll all watch the movie together—as a family. That means, no more sneaking out at night, alright?"

"Right!" Megan swiftly agreed, blessing Scott with a radiant smile. "Hmmm…" She trailed off thoughtfully. "How about Les Mis?"

"Sure. Check the times. I'll need to speak with the locals for a bit—Danger informed me that Ruby and Illyana had tried to fix this situation, and I'm worried about the outcome—but we can watch this evening if there are any showings."

Megan gave a delighted cheer and threw her arms around Scott's waist giddily, her wings fluttering joyfully. "Thanks, Scott!"

Scott was stunned by her affection but quickly regained his senses. Smiling down warmly at the young mutant, he ran his fingers through her pink silk softly. He didn't pay much mind when Megan suddenly rubbed her cheek against his bare chest—even when her cuddling was embarrassing him.

_Maybe…_

_Maybe things won't be so bad after all…._

-00-

"Sentinels?" Reed Richards stared at Steve Rogers incredulously.

"_Guardians_." Steve quickly corrected, though his words didn't relieve his own unease. "When I explained my case to the President a week ago, he agreed that Cyclops' team running freely is a threat to our world."

"But Sentinels?" Reed pressed with narrowed eyes.

"_Guardians_." Steve defended quickly. "It was based on Juston's Sentinel and tweaked by Tony and Hank Pym. All weaponry was disabled—it only has nets and tear gas, really." Even as he recited his thoughts, Steve didn't like the idea. "They are meant to specifically _detain_ Cyclops and his team, but Charles and Hank McCoy appear to be having problems locating them with Cerebro, so we are hoping you would be able to provide an alternative."

"'_We_', Steve?" Reed continued to frown in disapproval. "Who is '_we'_?"

"I don't know—confidential matters." Steve's posture finally sagged. "The President doesn't like this idea either, but it is better that _we_ have a hand in this than some unknown party that we cannot control."

"So you're happy building Sentinels to hunt down our friends?"

"Building _Guardians_ to reclaim our fugitives!" Steve bristled at the question. "The Avengers are busy handling other more important matters. We can't scour the globe for Cyclops."

"I don't care what you call them, Steve. You are _still_ building Sentinels to hunt down mutants."

"You're generalizing this too much, Reed." Steve countered, his conscience warring with his duty making him appear angry and agitated.

"Am I?" Reed scowled. "Where does this stop, Steve? Once you've brought Cyclops in, what will happen to these Sentinels? Will you scrap them, or will you use them to hold Cyclops prisoner? Will you deploy them in another mutant uprising?"

"I don't see why you have such a big problem with this." Steve scowled. "You created Ragnarok, after all."

Steve didn't flinch under the withering glare Reed gave him. As far as Steve was concerned, this was the truth. Unfortunately, Reed Richards wasn't among those Captain America could easily guilt.

"I am not helping you with this, Steve." Reed finally said. His eyes were cold and hard. "Whatever you may think, Scott Summers is now a free man. I have been monitoring the globe, and he hasn't done anything that warrants this treatment."

"I am sorry to hear that." The star-spangled soldier spoke tightly. "I hope you will come to your senses and realize this way is right."

"You have no idea how much I hope _you_ will come to your senses." Reed turned and began walking away. "There was a time when you fought the system when it infringed on the rights of the few. Now, you're willing to bend over just to serve the rights of the many. You've taken upon yourself the burden of fighting for mutant rights—but your actions speak a whole different matter."

Steve gave the scientist a hard, unreadable stare before replying stubbornly. "You don't know what you're talking about, Reed."

Strangely, Captain America's words sounded hollow to even Steve Roger's ears.

-00-

Scott tucked his scarf tighter around his neck as a chilly breeze blew by his spot just outside the cinema. Blowing warmth into his hands before subsequently pocketing them, his gaze rose to the heavens, watching that red circle—the full moon—beam its usual ruby light down on him.

"_Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men?_" He hummed to himself.

Les Misérables was a wonderful movie. The cast had really done it justice. Watching the movie in the cinema, with most of his group—his family—had also been a wonderful experience.

But Scott had to excuse himself when the credits began to roll.

The movie was so good… that it had given Scott much to think about.

The crux of the matter was, Scott had, unconsciously, identified himself with both Jean Valjean and Javert. Like he, both men had stood on the brink of the abyss, their pasts and choices weighing down on them. Unlike them, Scott hadn't made his choice yet.

It was impossible for Scott, introverted as he was, to not _think_ of the implication of both men's character. Would their fates be his should he choose either path?

Who was Scott Summers, then?

Was he Jean Valjean, the man who was humbled by his demons and chose to change himself? Or was he Javert, the man who steadfastly held on to his beliefs, gazing defiantly into the void until his world came crashing down on him and was consumed?

Could Scott forgive himself of his sins as Valjean did? Or should he stubbornly carry on forward just like Javert until his cross pulls him into the dark depths below?

"Dad?" A solemn voice asked, drawing his attention to his approaching Cosette; his daughter; his light; his Ruby. Her eyes were also hidden by her obsidian shades, but they were not enough to mask the concern undulating off the mutant in waves. "Is everything alright?"

It was a very silly question—especially as he felt Ruby's presence nestle itself in his thoughts. When they first began their psychic bond, it was to give each other better understanding of each other's upbringing—mostly for Scott's benefit. Since then, Ruby had housed herself in his mind, explaining that it was comforting inside his walls.

"I need time to think." Scott confessed.

Ruby nodded in acceptance. "Is it about today—about what happened to Megan and the others?"

"Yeah…" Scott trailed. "I just don't understand it. Any of it. What is it with the world that makes people antagonize those that are different?"

"Everyone has their own comfort zones, and when those are breached, people will do _anything_ to restore what they perceive is the logic of the world." Despite her grim words, Ruby's tone remained conversational. "You, of all people, should understand this, dad. It was exactly what you did when the Phoenix Force opened everyone's thoughts to your mind. It is exactly what you are thinking of doing now."

It was also precisely the reason she and Illyana quickly tried to correct the situation before Scott cauht wind. Despite their differences of opinion, both woman cared for Scott Summers; they didn't want him to thrust himself blindly into taking up a torturous cause once more.

Scott may profess that he was through with fighting—and he was doing an admirable job thus far—but nobody was fooled that he could change so quickly.

"I'm going on ahead." Scott finally said. "Please tell Megan I had a wonderful time."

Ruby took the hint and Scott felt her warmth departing.

"She's wondering if you want to watch The Avengers tomorrow." Ruby informed. "I asked a few people—I didn't use my gift without their consent, alright? Anyway, the general consensus is that it's a good, light-hearted movie."

"Alright. If nothing comes up tomorrow, we can go."

"Hey dad," Ruby suddenly called when her father began making his way. "Smile."

The simple request brought a small grin to Scott's lips. Ruby lifted her XPhone and quickly snapped a shot much to Scott's confusion.

"To remind you that you _can_ still smile." The blonde mutant explained, pocketing her phone. The knowledge helped alleviate her own guilt for the turmoil she was putting her father through as he warred within himself—she was doing the right thing. "I'll see you back at the motel."

"Just don't post my picture anywhere." Scott lightly reminded.

"I'm not _that_ careless." Ruby smirked. The pictures was hers and hers only to keep.

_This joyful evening, however…_

"Goodnight, Ruby."

As she watched her father's back depart into the shadows of the night, Ruby made her way inside where the rest awaited, quietly singing to herself with hope that her father would not choose battle again.

"_When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes…"_


	6. The Search for Cyclops - Evening Side

_**A/N:**_ I've always known there was something wrong with me and I shall declare it: I have problems writing for another story when most of my focus is on something that's already brewing.

I'll apologize right now that, contrary to what I previously declared, this update isn't the conclusion of _The Search for Cyclops _omake (and wow, what a doozy of an omake this is...). I still need to finish tying in the Rachel, Cable, and Captain America storylines I have running =( Anyways, I needed to post this so I could shift my attention to my _Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy_ story for a quick update '_'

I offer no other excuses; just more apologies to those that have been waiting for this one to end. Omake 2 will, soon!

_A review reply:_

_Ronn:_ I honestly didn't think to include Legion in my original plans, and I feel this omake is getting too long for its own good to add yet another character :'D~ Maybe in future stories, I'll include Legion too.

* * *

_Omake 2: _The Search for Cyclops - Evening Side

_"Everyone can make a choice after they've learned what it will result in. It's so easy to say 'we should have done it this way' afterwards. But...! You can't know what your choice will result in before actually choosing, you know? The thing is, you don't know! You never know anything! But the time keeps on moving, it won't stop just because you want it to! And there will surely come a time when you have to make a choice, even though you have no idea what the result will be!"_

- Armin Arlert to Jean Kirstein, _Shingeki no Kyojin_

* * *

Rachel's eyes were pressed shut in quiet meditation as she floated high above the ground, legs folded in much the same manner Betsy did whenever the Eurasian psi sought stillness of mind.

Inner peace was exactly what Rachel hoped to achieve this very moment.

Her life was in disarray; her thoughts a chaotic mess of selfishness and selflessness.

When had things become so complicated?

It seemed so long ago—_much too long ago_—when Gabriel Summers, the thankfully deceased Vulcan, barged into her world and dragged her away from her life on Earth. It seemed even longer still when that harlot Emma Frost took advantage of her father's moment of weakness, setting off a chain of events that lead to Jean Grey-Summer's death.

_No, that's no quite right, young lady_, a stray voice that sounded suspiciously like her deceased grandmother broke her building anger; _and you know it._

At once, Rachel was bombarded with memories of that day; of her greatest failure; of the Grey line nearly exterminated by the detestable Shi'ar. She remembered her grandmother's scathing curse amidst the Shi'ars judgment. And Rachel remembered, most of all, how childish she had been.

She could only see her own pain, and never those that surrounded her.

Rachel's eyes shot open with a silent gasp. Her heart pounded cold thorns through her veins and it took all of her willpower _not _to scream and let loose with her gift to just _break_ everything around her.

"Rachel!" A gruff shout from below drew her attention to Wolverine staring up at her with arms crossed. "Can I get a word?"

The daughter of Cyclops paused for a moment before nodding. She took her time floating back to the ground to so she could recollect herself.

"What is it?" Rachel asked curiously when she was within earshot.

"You helped X get one of our jet." Wolverine quickly cut to the chase, throwing her an accusatory glare.

"I did." Rachel admitted. There was no point lying to someone that could literally _smell_ lies. It was better to move things along.

"Why?" The short man continued with the same tone.

"Laura asked me." Rachel refused to cower under her superior's scowl. "We still have the Blackbird for transport, anyway."

"Did X say how long she's keeping it? Or what she's doing with it?"

"Laura will return it in due time and, again, we still have the Blackbird. We don't really need the X-Jet—especially since you've been using the Quinjet for transport."

"And my other question?" Wolverine pressed.

Rachel steeled herself. "Laura's looking for my dad."

Wolverine's frown deepened and it did not need a telepath to know what the short Canadian was thinking. Still, Rachel remained silent, patiently waiting for the man to make up his mind.

"Alright." Wolverine finally spoke while his posture remained tense.

Rachel waited a few moments longer before finally frowning.

"Alright?" She parroted. Rachel had expected Logan to blow-up. Lately, the short Canadian had an even shorter fuse for all-things Scott Summers.

"Yeah." Wolverine nodded his head. "X can look after her back. I _will_ have to talk to her when she gets back, though."

The thought made Wolverine frown; Laura was just so much like him even up to the point of taking people's stuff to make their journey. Still, he wasn't worried about what would happen _if_ Laura actually met that bastard Cyclops. Laura was a mature enough young woman to know what's what.

"Come inside, Ray." He coaxed his employee. "I can't have another teacher skiving work. We're understaffed as it is." He grumbled, turning his back on her and began walking.

Rachel let out a breath of relief that this encounter didn't turn out as bad as she had expected. The young teacher quickly followed the headmaster's steps.

"I'm proud of you, Ray." Logan suddenly said while they made their way to the school. He glanced over his shoulder and found the young _Grey_ regarding him questioningly. He gave her a reassuring smirk. "X asked you to join her, didn't she? And you declined."

"Yes." Rachel nodded. Though that decision was almost two days previous, it continued to haunt her with _what ifs_.

"You made the right choice." The Avenger reassured his fellow teacher. "No good comes chasing after hopeless cases. Slim may be a lunatic, but he _knows_ what he is doing—and that is scary." He didn't pay any heed to the way Rachel tensed at his words. No matter what she felt, these were words that needed saying. "Best prepare for whatever hell Cyclops has planned than worry yourself stupid trying to anticipate his every move. I still don't know how much longer McCoy plans to stay cooped up in S.W.O.R.D. with Brand—it's not worth it, and we need him to finish diagnosing Cerebro." Logan could have sworn that Brand was intentionally keeping Beast busy with whatever space cop-type things they did up there. "In the meantime, make good with your duties."

Logan opened the door and motioned for Rachel to enter.

"Like teaching these kids what's what."

Rachel glanced between Logan and the children flittering about inside the school before nodding her head resolutely.

"You're right." The psychic mutant agreed. "I've got other duties to fulfill."

Taking a deep breath, Rachel Grey-Summers faced the Avenger.

"I need to speak with my brother." She declared determinedly. "I'm meeting with Nathan."

-00-

Carol Danvers blinked in mild stupor when she checked her smartphone.

On display was her twitter feed with a picture of a cinema at the very front posted by the enigmatic _Ruby_. It seemed the person she was following was nearby—maybe… _just_ maybe…

It was a longshot, surely, and it defied all conventional logic, but…

The blonde superhuman pursed her lips, contemplating what she should do about this particular situation before deciding _to hell with it_. There was no telling when such an opportunity will present itself again.

"Tony," She called to the handsomely dressed billionaire lounging on the sofa with an unopened bottle of red wine—a present from kindly sponsors no doubt hoping to get into the genius' good graces. A pity they did not research deeper into Tony's background; that bottle will go to waste. "I need to go." Carol informed him before adding a vague, "Urgent matters."

Tony looked up at her with a pout at the sudden change of plans. "Who am I to entertain tonight, then?"

"I'm sure you can find someone else." Carol held up a magazine. "According to this, there's a fashion show at-"

"7pm sharp this evening, but I'm sure I can excuse one or two lovely ladies to model for me in the gala instead." Tony finished with a wink. At Carol's raised brow, Tony calmly supplied, "Plan B, my dear. I always have a plan B. Would you need a lift to wherever it is you are leaving me for?"

Carol was almost tempted to point out Rachel, but she quickly realized she would never win against Tony Stark in an argument of semantics.

"I'm sure I can fly faster on my own." Carol smoothly declined his offer. If she was right—if she found who it was she was looking for, then things would quickly turn sour if Tony knew. "Thanks, and I'm really sorry about this."

"Bygones-" Tony began before a thought quickly crossed him. "Actually, you owe me a date. Call me, maybe?"

Carol stared at the familiar melody Tony mocked. "Remind me to update your playlist. I'll see you back in New York."

Tony nodded and smiled and waved. "Au revoir."

-00-

Scott supposed that he shouldn't be too surprised that a night's rest hadn't banished the questions of the previous night. Sleep never did work for him, really. It was a wonder his hair hadn't turned grey like his son's yet.

Maybe it was part of his mutation?

Shaking his head of such random musing, Scott planted his feet on the cool wooden floor and gathered his thoughts before pushing off, standing tall with the indomitability Cyclops was known for—and then he caught himself.

_Relax._

_Inhale… and exhale._

Scott breathed in deeply and then breathed in the ambiance. His ears picked up the idle laughter of the semi-busy streets; the intermittent roars of passing cars; and the occasional chirping of a singing bird. Sunlight danced past the window, bringing brightness to everything it touched.

The eldest Summers finally smiled.

It was such a wonderful day.

So wonderful, in fact, that Scott almost backed out from checking on Illyana. It wasn't that he had anything against the young mutant, no. What made the former X-Men leader apprehensive was his last experience visiting the slightly unhinged ruler of Limbo.

As much as Scott treasured his relationship with Illyana Rasputin, he could feel his sanity dropping several points just speaking with her. As one that prided himself of keeping his mental faculties even in the direst of situations, the feeling Illyana brought to the table was downright terrifying.

Terrifying… but liberating.

Not that he'd tell the mischievous opportunist that, of course. Scott was not _that _insane. Yet.

Illyana had blossomed into a beautiful young woman that oozed femme fatale with her every chilling smirk. Limbo… it had really done a lot to her—changed her in so many ways.

Scott vehemently tried to repress the memory of that night he shared with Illyana and the even sultrier _future-Illyana_. Despite his words, a part of him still saw the innocent little snowflake whenever he looked at her—and it was this part of him that managed to iron his will against succumbing to the wiles of the unhinged young mutant.

But just because Illyana scared a part of him didn't mean he should shirk his responsibility towards her. Like, clearing the awkwardness he felt when in the same room as her after their not-quite tryst.

"Illyana?" Scott asked, knocking on the door to the room she shared with Ruby. "It's Scott. Are you in?"

An involuntary shiver ran down his spine when Illyana's fairy-like monotone reply came. "Yes."

Scott grinned uneasily as he banished the pill of déjà vu that made his hair stand.

"I need to speak with you." He explained. "May I come in?"

"Yes." Came her reply.

Scott frowned at Illyana's distracted tone, but decided not to think too deeply into it. Perhaps she just woke up?

With an understanding smile on his face, Scott opened the door to the demon queen's room. He quickly glanced around and sighed in relief at the absence of Limbo-esque furniture. Feeling more confident, his eyes finally settled on Illyana's back; the young mutant was squatting on the floor before him, tinkering with something out of his sight.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously, opening the conversation.

It was clearly the wrong thing to ask as Illyana arched her back to glance up at him, giving him a generous view of the supple swell of her breasts and the phallic beast she cradled in one hand.

"Ah, Scott. Just in time." Illyana opened with a delighted smile, absently stroking the huge studded dildo with the cloth in her other hand. She presented the monster to him and asked in an innocent tone, "Do you like it?"

She twisted her body towards him so that she could fully offer his eyes her treat.

Scott broke into a cold sweat when he realized Illyana was only decked in a loose spaghetti top and panties with a suspicious-looking groove just below the equally suspicious-looking belt on her waist.

"That's—was that a question?" Scott stammered in fear when he realized that Illyana was holding one-half of a strap-on set while wearing the other.

His glutes reflexively tensed before the sight of unimaginable terror. Dear sweet _Batman_, was Illyana serious!

"Yes." Illyana looked strangely serious. "I _need_ to know your opinion."

"I—what is—guh?"

It seemed Scott's mind finally fried.

Illyana's eyes immediately narrowed. "This is not for you." The ruler of Limbo sounded offended by the notion before suddenly looking thoughtful. "Unless you want me to."

And as if to punctuate her caveat, Illyana masterfully attached the dildo in one smooth click, grinning lasciviously when she felt one end press against her. The sound made Scott take a step back.

"_NO!_" Scott exclaimed as if hell was upon him.

"Fuh." Illyana huffed in bitter disappointment but conceded that _maybe _she was a tad impatient. "Fine. I still need your opinion on this."

She gestured to the fake phallus without breaking eye contact with him. Scott found it slightly disturbing that Illyana was absently stroking the damn thing.

This was beyond strange even for a mutant's standards.

"Please stop that." Scott pleaded with a grimace. What she was doing with her delicate-looking fingers made him shiver—and not in a good way. "It's distracting."

Illyana pouted but nonetheless complied and rested both her palms on the base of the strap-on.

"Well?" She pressed eagerly.

"It's…" Scott cringed and lamely continued. "It's huge."

Yep. A scoop of awkward ice cream whenever around Illyana Rasputin.

"Yes." Illyana nodded in understanding. "I chose one that is larger than yours."

Scott blanched. "Oookaaay…"

Double on the awkward awkwardness.

"Do you think this will break Ruby?" Illyana asked him earnestly.

"What does Ruby have to do with this!" Scott exclaimed in horror.

An ominous glint lighted from Illyana's eyes and the demon queen chuckled darkly. "Ruby busted my ass when I tried to rape you in your sleep." Illyana admitted without shame. Scott's heart plummeted and his brain's functions ceased. "And so, her ass is mine."

Viewed in a strange light, one might say that Illyana planned to cheat on Scott with his daughter.

Alright. Triple scoop on the awkward with disturbing sprinkles.

Scott tried hard _not _to think of what Ruby did to provoke such a reaction from Illyana, and what the vindictive Illyana planned to do with the phallic monster with Ruby. Or _in_ Ruby.

Oh god; too late!

_Sweet Batman_, what was it with the pink elephant syndrome!

:.: _Dad? _:.: Ruby's disquieted voice entered his mind. The sound caused Scott to involuntarily shiver.

:.: _Not a good time. _:.: Scott thought back hurriedly. Maybe if he kicked her out fast enough-!

:.: _I can see that. _:.:

Crap. Too late.

:.: _Dad… _:.: Ruby hesitantly began. Scott could just imagine the uneasy smile on his daughter's face. :.: _Whatever goes on in your mind is your own business but… _:.: Ruby paused as if mulling over how she could better phrase what she intended to say. :.: _But you can be a freak, you know? _:.:

"Scott?" Illyana asked the broken mutant before her. "Are you… crying?"

Scott wiped the lone tear that slipped past his battered constraint and hardened his gaze at Illyana.

"Yes, Illyana." He declared tepidly. "Yes I am."

And it was such a wonderful day, too.

He sighed.

:.: _Is there anything else, Ruby?_ :.:

:.: _Yeah. _:.: His daughter replied seriously. :.: _There's a mutant in town that has been tracking you._ :.:

Illyana stopped stroking her newest toy when she saw Cyclops return.

"Illyana," Cyclops leveled the demon queen with a wry smile. "It seems we've been found."

Quickly understanding what he meant, the demonic mutant's eyes gleamed.

"I can drop them in the sun." Magik offered excitedly, her soulsword materializing in her grasp thanks to her stepping discs. "Just say the word."

"Maybe as a last resort." Cyclops humored her. Though both knew he had no intention of pulling through, Magik couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

:.: _Ruby._ :.: Cyclops called to his daughter. :.:_ Gather the Cuckoos. We have a guest to greet._ :.:

-00-

Laura Kinney glanced around sharply, her green eyes mapping every street and building while scanning the crowds for any sign of Scott Summer's presence. From what the former assassin had gleaned, she was in the right place.

The air was fresh even in this busy segment of in Geneva. It was very different from the big apple, and it made tracking Cyclops' crew that much easier.

Indeed, it hadn't taken Laura longer than a breath since exiting the X-Jet when her hunter's nose immediately picked up Megan Gwynn's flowery perfume amidst the telltale ozone of Noriko Ashida. There were other familiar scents mixed in like the smell of disinfectant that only Dr. Nemesis could wear and a distinct albeit trace scent of rusted Shi'ar metal that Danger used in case of emergencies. There were even a few surprises such as David Alleyne's spice and Josh Foley's musk. The crispness of Geneva's air even made it easy for Laura to recognize each of the Cuckoos without even seeing them.

It goes without saying that Laura was already able to identify Scott Summers and even pinpoint his general location and, with determined footfalls, was already making her way to their place of lodging.

"Something on your mind, Laura?" A voice from behind her suddenly broke her thoughts.

"Raaarrgh!" Laura quickly spun around, claws drawn as she glared at the mutant that somehow slipped past her senses calmly standing a meter away from her. "Cyclops!"

Cyclops didn't seem to be paying her any attention as he glanced around once before settling his gaze on the jade-eyed mutant.

"So you really are alone." He concluded, lowering his hand from where it was stationed on his ruby-quartz frame when he realized there was no immediate danger. Cyclops flashed her a tired smile. "Well, you found me. I take it you haven't eaten yet?"

"How did you do that?" X-23 remained tense. Her eyes darted to her surroundings and she found that everyone appeared to be ignoring the mutant standoff despite the bustling on the street.

No, that was not quite right.

X-23 realized that the Cuckoos were here and they tweaked every bystander's perception of reality.

"You're thinking along the right track." Cyclops affirmed when he took in the look of comprehension in X-23's eyes. Cyclops knew that she was a _very_ capable mutant. "I'm sure you understand that you _can't_ harm me, so why don't you put those claws away so we can find a place to settle down for brunch?"

X-23 glared at him piercingly. "Why don't you force me?"

Cyclops stared at her blankly before finally shaking his head. "I suppose I could." He mused, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "But if I can reason with you, then I won't have to. You came searching for me by yourself. That tells me two things."

X-23 tensed when Cyclops calmly closed the distance between them while thinking out loud.

"Either you want to kill me or you want to speak with me." He glanced down at the much shorter mutant and smiled at her confidently. "And since I'm still standing here before you, I can safely assume that you're here for the latter." He nodded to himself in satisfaction. "So, sausages or crêpes?"

Laura Kinney finally allowed herself to relax before the fugitive mutant, her blades returning back to their fleshy sheaths. Their brief exchange showed her that Scott Summers will not harm her—at least, not for the moment.

"I am not picky." Laura said, accepting the offer of her former commander. "Will everyone else join us?"

This may well be an opportune time to see _who_ exactly followed Scott on his exodus, too. There were far too many Utopians unaccounted for.

"Maybe. Everyone has their own plans—some have left this side of Geneva to explore. Some even left the country."

"And Mindee, Phoebe, and Celeste?"

:.: **_We shall be keeping watch._** :.: The Cuckoos chorused in both Scott and Laura's minds.

:.: _You do not trust me. _:.: Laura stated.

:.: _Give us a reason to, first__**. **_:.: One of the Cuckoos, Laura wasn't quite sure _who_, quipped.

:.: _Don't pick on her too much, Phoebe. _:.: Scott reminded.

:.: _Yes, Mr. Summers. _:.:

"C'mon, Laura." Scott pocketed his hands and walked past the young woman. "There's a really good crêperie this way."

-00-

"How is it?" Scott asked after both he and Laura had finally settled down in a secluded spot overlooking the lake. Whereas Scott filled his sweet meal with mangoes and cinnamon apples, Laura had opted for a protein-filled crêpe.

"It is good." Laura appraised, taking perfect bites off her meal.

Scott marveled at how strange it was to observe Laura eat. The young mutant seemed to know exactly what her body needed, how much food her mouth could contain and, Scott found after critical observation, precision chewing. That is, Laura chewed the same number of times with each mouthful before swallowing.

'Uncanny' was only an introductory description to Laura's machine-like eating etiquette.

"I'm glad you're doing fine, Laura." Scott complimented her honestly.

"Thank you." Laura nodded. She gave Scott a cursory once-over before returning, "You seem fine as well. You do not appear to have gained or lost any weight. You do present with weariness though, by your degree, I conjecture it is caused by something recent." She suddenly leaned in closer and sniffed his neck, pulling back before Scott could react and stating, "You smell of Illyana Rasputin and one other unknown female. I further conjecture that these two are the culprits."

Scott raised a very impressed brow at the young mutant. "Very good. Anything else you want to add?"

"Yes." Scott blinked behind his frame when Laura calmly continued, "I have been tracking you using what I believed was a reliable source of information. That it lead me to where we are now only further proves my hypothesis: the unknown female is named 'Ruby', and she is the same woman that aided your escape from the Avengers and the X-Men."

A series of violent coughs erupted from Scott when the crêpe he was swallowing entered the wrong pipe in his surprise at Laura's astute deduction. For her part, Laura calmly reached out a hand to slowly rub the older mutant's back while she patiently waited for him to recover.

"A- a question." Scott finally managed to wheeze when he finally averted an embarrassing end, throwing a grateful smile at his petite companion. "What is this 'reliable source' of yours and how does it relate to Ruby?"

He already had his suspicion—modern social media networking was very scary—but he needed confirmation.

"Twitter." Laura simply stated.

_Well, damn_. Scott made a mental note to berate his daughter for her carelessness. Not that they were trying to hide, of course, but Scott didn't want any unexpected confrontations—particularly with more volatile people—happening.

"Alright." Scott grimaced. "Should I be expecting anyone else dropping by? Logan? Steve?" He hesitated before anxiously adding, "_...Rachel_?"

"I do not think so." Laura supplied. "If Logan and Steve Rogers were truly serious about finding you, they would have already done so." After all, Logan may as well be the world's greatest tracker while Steve Rogers had the entire might of the world's most powerful country at his disposal. "Rachel Grey declined my assistance in locating you."

It would have been nice to say that Rachel's decision surprised Scott, but he could only managed a resigned, "I see."

Rachel's reaction was as expected. As much as Scott wanted to deny it, this only proved Ruby right even more—Rachel only considered him her father when it was convenient for her.

Or maybe Rachel was furious at him for he told her when he left?

Regardless the reason, it was as Laura said. Despite his group's tampering of Cerebro before they extracted him, if anyone truly wanted to find him, then they would have. Laura Kinney, a mutant with no other reason to meet with him beyond selfish curiosity, was proof of that.

Scott shook his head of such pointless daydreams. That wasn't important.

"As long as she's doing fine." Scott murmured to himself in relief. After all, since Rachel appeared to be more content to stay in Logan's school, then that meant she finally found what she needed the most. He had made the right choice, then, when he rejected her desperate plea.

With her keen hearing, Laura managed to catch his words but didn't know how to respond, and so she kept her silence, continuing to observe him.

"I am not good with conversations." Laura finally said. Scott found that she had already finished her meal and was now turning her full attention on him. "Therefore I shall get to the point. Will you return to ensuring our species' survival?"

"That's quite considerate of you." He commented.

"Yes." Laura narrowed her eyes at him critically. "I would be grateful if you would not detract from the subject."

Scott's lips curled wryly at the sharp young mutant.

"Scott?"

"I don't know." Scott finally confessed at Laura's nudging.

"Why?" Laura's emerald eyes glinted despite her neutral tone.

"_Why_, you ask…?" Scott trailed, not quite sure how to answer. "I suppose I just don't want anybody to die anymore because of me."

"What of our sacrifices? What of all the mutants that died? Were their deaths meaningless?" Laura's eyes blazed with an emerald fury. "Are you stopping now _just because_ it was Emma Frost that was sacrificed?"

"No, that's not it." Scott disagreed.

"Then why won't you continue fighting? Why won't you give meaning to the sacrifices of the departed?"

Scott chuckled to himself humorlessly. What was it with the world? He had just been pondering this very same question the night previous, and now Laura appeared before him.

Was there a greater purpose to this serendipity? Or was he reading into these coincidences too hard?

"My vow was to prevent our species from becoming extinct." Scott began slowly. "I vowed to lead us out of the Scarlet Witch's curse. But you know what? I'm done. I'm through fighting."

Laura seemed ready to interrupt, but Scott raised both his hands to show he wasn't finished.

"Mutantkind does not need Scott Summers or Cyclops, and I'm fine with that." He told her quietly and offered his silent listener a tender smile. "I honestly believe that Wanda's curse will be lifted. The price we've had to pay for her selfishness, all the sacrifices and death we've had to endure, _will_ be rewarded."

Laura dearly wanted to know the source of his confidence. How could Scott possibly declare that the trials her fellow children of the atom had gone through—the horrors and tragedies they had to face; the blood she was made to further drench her soul in—was not without merit when the Phoenix Force itself had abandoned them.

It seemed that Scott knew what she was thinking for he slowly took her hands in his warmer palms, and though Laura could not see past his framed gaze, she could feel a type of reassurance that she once thought was lost in the leader of their species.

"We fought for _something_, Laura. Our trials had meaning. Mutantkind will prosper once more, but it will not be through these bloodstained hands—yours or mine." He slowly let her go, allowing her time to digest his statement. "The Avengers have started, haven't they? I've seen Alex on the news leading a unity team. They're treading a rocky path, but that's to be expected. Everyone is in safer hands. We can now afford to wait."

"Do you believe that, Scott?" Laura questioned him skeptically. "Can the Avengers understand us?"

Could exalted gods truly understand what it was like to be a heretic?

"I'll pose you a question, Laura." Scott smiled at her reassuringly. "How can things change if our handling remains the same?"

Scott waited patiently for an answer from the young mutant. Eventually, Laura shook her head, unable to come up with anything. He continued in the same warm tone, "Maybe it's time a different approach is needed. My approach… well, it will lead to more pain—more hardships… and I don't wish the future my actions will bring on anyone."

Laura's eyes narrowed. Scott Summers _knew_ something. "Have you seen the future?"

"The future of my actions, yes." Scott nodded somberly.

"Then change it." Laura challenged him fiercely. "Now that you know everything, you may change your approach."

Good people _died_ for the sake of a future only Cyclops could see, and though they had progressed so far, he now decided to abandon his ship _just_ because he encountered an iceberg?

"That's exactly what I am doing." Scott calmly agreed, ignoring the heat in Laura's words.

"No. You have to fight." Scott was stunned by the vehemence in the young mutant's tone. "You cared about us enough to stand your ground instead of retreating until there was no ground left."

Scott suddenly stood up, his heart pounding with guilt at Laura's faltering tone.

"Then why did you leave, Laura? Why did you move if you believed in our cause?"

"Because I believe in the necessity of Logan's school, too. I believe in you both. Neither of your ways alone is correct. The fighting needs to be led by those who choose to fight." Finally, Laura's gaze softened, her eyes slightly downcast and her prim posture slack. "That is why… I know I cannot force you."

At his sides, Scott's fists balled tightly as he warred within himself.

Was what he was doing right? Every fiber of his being screamed at him to take up the fight again. Just looking at the world the way it is, Scott felt that things _had_ to change. The paradigm that the majority would instinctively reject what was different _had_ to change…

_…but at what cost?_

Laura's heart sank when she deciphered Scott's decision from his posture.

"I don't want to be responsible for the sacrifices I'll have to let others make."

Scott didn't want to be that heartless again. He didn't want to abandon what was important to him again. He didn't want to throw away his humanity again.

It was just cruel that a person without such conviction, no matter how saintly, _couldn't_ change the world, especially when the monsters inside of men surfaced.

The spirit in men was incredibly beautiful but equally fragile.

"I see." Laura said tersely. "That is unfortunate."

Scott sighed, turning away from the contemplating mutant towards the distant horizon.

_It was such a wonderful day, too…_

…but that didn't mean he couldn't make it wonderful again.

"Laura," Scott tilted his head towards her. Laura looked up at him, and Scott saw a certain uncharacteristic hopelessness in her emerald orbs. Heh, either the _Avengers' Academy_ had truly changed the former assassin, or he was getting that much better at reading people now that he took the time to notice. "What do you plan to do now?"

"I…" She had her answers. They weren't the answers she wanted to hear, but they were the answers she was given. "I will have to return the X-Jet to the _Jean Grey School_."

But beyond that, Laura wasn't sure _what_ she would do.

"Do you want to stay with us for now?" Scott offered. "Maybe experience this new culture."

"You and I know this lifestyle will not last." Laura said with utmost finality.

"Then let's enjoy this while it lasts." Scott countered. When Laura was quiet for a few moments longer, Scott added, "I'm sure your batch would like to see you again."

"Noriko Ashida and I did not part on friendly terms." Laura frowned, but Scott could see that Laura did want to experience what they had to offer.

Scott supposed that he was being a bit unfair in capitalizing on Laura's curiosity, but he honestly wanted the young mutant to know that, just _maybe_, there were better things to do in life than take up a crusade… even if Scott was still in the process of convincing himself.

His eyes had always been wide open until, now, they were dry; pained. It was hard to even blink with paranoia having set in.

But still, Scott tried. He had faith in the friends that had proven themselves to him; he had faith that the cross he once thought, in his selfishness, was only his to bear could be carried by someone else.

So, slowly and with great difficulty, Scott was learning to let go and move on.

So, slowly and with great trepidation, Scott was rebuilding himself… and now he was no longer alone.

"People change." Scott assured the hesitant Laura. "You'll never know anything until you've tried."

"…Alright." Laura decided. "I will need to return the X-Jet first."

Scott grinned. "Either Megan or Illyana can handle that for you."

Laura's eyes suddenly dulled at the mention of Limbo's ruler; she suddenly remembered the scent she gathered in their Cyprian getaway home.

"Scott," The seriousness in Laura's tone once more made the elder mutant focus on her, "I cannot judge you because of my past, but I hope your relationship with Illyana Rasputin is at least consensual."

Scott was stunned stupid by Laura's words.

For her part, Laura calmly stood up before accepting, "The X-Jet is parked not far from the city. Shall I deliver the coordinates in person or will the Stepford Cuckoos take it from me?"

"…the latter…"

-00-

It was a wonderful day in the Jean Grey School when the staff and students almost suffered a heart attack when they were bathed by a familiar blue light.

"Magik is here! Brace yourselves!" Wolverine shouted, claws drawn as he charged through the windows to get the jump on-

-an unsuspecting X-Jet?

"Um, Logan?" Kitty Pryde piped in as she walked out from the front door. "I don't see Magik."

"Stay alert." Wolverine growled, eyes darting everywhere. "They may be hiding. Get the kids to the shelter."

"Do you want me to contact Rachel?"

Wolverine shook his head. "You know she'll only slow us down. Her head's all over the place, and that's not good for a psi."

Kitty was not convinced, but she respected Wolverine's authority. "If you say so."

-00-

:.: _Dad?_ :.:

:.: _Yes Ruby?_ :.:

:.: _There's someone else here looking for you._ :.:

Scott took a moment to digest her warning.

:.: _You're pretty keen about this. _:.:

:.: _Thank you. _:.:

Scott rolled his eyes.

:.: _You and I both know that was not a compliment. _:.:

:.: _… _:.:

:.: _We'll talk about this later. _:.:

:.: _…K. _:.:

Scott sighed and turned his gaze towards the evening sky.

:.: _What's the situation?_ :.:

:.: _Female. Non-hostile. Alone. Illyana can 'port her to the sun. _:.:

:.: _Maybe after I speak with her. Or the movie. Whichever comes first._ :.:

Scott shook his head and pulled up the collar of his jacket.

:.: _Tell everyone I'm going ahead._ :.:

:.: **_Yes, Mr. Summers. _**:.:

:.: _Ah, Mindee, Phoebe, Celeste—that was for Ruby. You three don't have to come._ :.:

:.: **_We know, Mr. Summers. But we want to._**:.:

:.: _If you're really feeling bad—_ :.:

:.: – about_ relying on us—_ :.:

:.: _–we'd love to be treated to dinner. _:.:

:.: _Down, girls. _:.:

:.: _If that's what they want, then I don't see the problem, Ruby. _:.:

Scott innocently answered, feeling that he did owe the triplet telepaths for all the trouble he put them through.

:.: _…freak. _:.:

-00-

Hidden in a nearby alley, Carol Danvers quickly checked her phone before comparing the displayed picture with her surroundings. Indeed, this was the place _Ruby_ said she would be watching _The Avengers_ with her friends.

Not for the first time did doubts plague the Kree-enhanced superhero.

What she was doing defied all conventional logic. Really, following a person she hadn't met who just so happened to have _one_ picture of Scott Summers and his group taken half a month back? Dropping an earlier arrangement with Tony and flying all the way here to Geneva on a hunch? This went beyond all her training, both in and out of the military!

But Carol couldn't help but hope that this wouldn't end as an embarrassing mess of misunderstanding.

This person, this _Ruby_ was her only lead in finding her wayward friend.

Carol felt that she needed to speak with Scott—to clear airs with him before S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to do anything drastic; before Captain America was forced to bring down the hammer. As much as she knew Steve Rogers was a man trying to do right by his conscience, Carol understood the obligation he had to the country whose colors were carved into his person.

The last thing Carol wanted was for both her friends to fight _again_.

"I don't want to fight anyone, either." A familiar baritone spoke up from behind her.

Carol whirled around in alarm, her eyes widening with surprise, relief, and happiness when her worries were unanswered.

"Are you just going to gape?"

"Scott!" She leaped at him in excitement, her arms reaching out to wrap themselves around his neck and bury herself against his warmth; to reassure herself that he was here and he was alright.

It was only when she was suddenly frozen in mid-air when she realized that maybe Scott didn't come alone. Carol supposed that her years of experience working with the man should have already told her that, more likely than the contrary, he always traveled with a telepath.

"Umm…" Carol looked at Scott pensively. Yeah, this was an awkward start to a reunion she was looking forward to. "I don't mean any harm?"

"I know." Scott nodded before turning his head to the left. Carol noticed his brows crinkle as if he was frowning at someone. "Ladies, you know she doesn't mean any harm."

"**Harm is a subjective term.**" A disembodied chorus answered him.

"Celeste, Phoebe, Irma." Carol quickly identified.

"_Mindee_." The slighted Cuckoo corrected with a superiority the likes of the late Emma Frost.

"Mindee." Carol corrected herself. She flashed the space where she believed the Cuckoos cloaked themselves a wide, albeit slightly strained smile. Being suspended in mid-air wasn't as comfortable as it looked. One of these days, maybe investing on anti-telepathy countermeasures was on the cards if a telepath could so easily hijack her coordination _and _perception. "Would you mind releasing me now?"

"We don't mind—"

"—it's just that—"

"—we don't want to."

"_Ladies…_"

"What should I do that will make you _want_ to put me down?" Carol asked gently. She knew how to work women like these three. It was all about favors with them.

"We want you to do a couple of things."

"But for the moment, we want you to agree to Mr. Summers' terms."

"Don't worry, it won't harm you."

"And what are his terms?" Carol rolled her eyes in Scott's direction, silently telling him to state them just so she could finally be released from the telepathic restraints. "And can you show yourselves?"

"I'm sure you came here for _something_…" Scott prompted.

"To talk." When the Cuckoos remained invisible to her perception, Carol reluctantly added. "…and maybe to bring you back." Though Scott made no outward reaction, Carol hastily added, "But only depending on the answers I get!"

Scott closed his eyes, taking off his ruby-quartz frame so he could rub the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache. Replacing his shades on his person, he finally said, "Alright. We can talk," Carol's face lit up, "But only _after_ the show."

"You're watching The Avengers."

"Yes."

Carol giggled slightly at the confirmation that Scott was indeed Ruby's accomplice. Now she just had to figure out _who_ Ruby's identity.

"You don't appear surprised that I know what you're doing." Carol commented.

Scott shrugged. "You're not the first person to find me today. Something also tells me you might not be the last." He sighed, "I guess you found me through twitter, too?"

"Yes." Carol nodded before turning her gaze to the still-cloaked Cuckoos. "Alright. I will speak to Scott _after_ the movie—but I _will_ be joining you when you watch. Now, can you _please_ set me down?"

"**Not yet.**"

When Scott snapped his head at the Cuckoo's direction, Carol was glad that she wasn't the only one surprised by their succinct refusal.

"As we've told you—"

"—there are a couple of things—"

"—that we want you to do."

"Alright." Carol braced herself. Their first request was mostly for Scott's benefit, it seemed. It was time to know what exactly the Cuckoos wanted from her, specifically. "What _do _you want? And you better promise to hold your end of the bargain this time."

"**We promise.**"

Finally, the triplet of blondes appeared. Carol noted that, as usual, they wore identical clothes that somehow made them look both cute and mature.

"We have dinner plans with Mr. Summers." One of them declared.

"Quite frankly, you are a nuisance." Another of them seemed to scowl at her.

"If you would, _please_ leave us alone until the movie starts." The last one wasn't asking.

"That's… fine." Carol slowly nodded. She was quite puzzled by what was happening.

"**Good.**" They dropped Carol, who would have crashed on the ground in surprise had Scott not caught her. "**Remember our deal, Ms. Danvers.**" They reminded the older blonde before, as one, they turned their attention to Scott. Carol could have sworn that their eyes were shimmering when they asked with sickeningly sweet voices, "**Mr. Summers, shall we depart?**"

After all, the sooner the Cuckoos could extract him, the more time they could spend with his undivided attention before more nuisances came along.

"R-right." Scott looked flustered when the three grabbed his arms and pulled him away from Carol before they led him out of the alley. "Er, thanks ladies. Carol," Scott threw the recovering woman an apologetic look, "I'll see you at the movie, alright? We're watching the next showing."

"Yeah…" Carol replied in a daze. "See you."

When the four mutants left, Carol sighed and slowly shook her head. It seemed things have changed around Scott far more absurdly than she could ever imagine.

Scary.

-00-

"I can't believe you made me pay for my ticket." Carol whined at Scott as she settled in her chair. She was cradling a small tray of nachos—a sort-of peace offering from Scott even if it wasn't exclusively hers.

"You weren't invited." The woman Carol was introduced to as Ruby—the same Ruby from the twitter account—pointed out. While Carol had identified the blonde mutant as the same one that helped Scott escape, Carol also felt that Ruby was vaguely familiar—as if Carol had seen her somewhere before but just couldn't figure out _where_ or _when. _Carol refrained from commenting about the shades she wore inside the already dimly-lit cinema.

"I've been set back." Scott ignored his daughter to answer the Avenger. "I didn't bring enough cash to spend on dinner _and_ the movie."

"**Thank you, Mr. Summers.**" The triplet of satisfied blondes happily sang without an ounce of guilt. It wasn't everyday they were treated to the same glamorous life as their mother. They had full intention of getting used to it, too.

"Why are you using cash?" Carol pouted.

"Plastic can be traced. Easily." Scott relaxed in his seat. He'd just have to work for more money, then. Really, he wasn't expecting to blow nearly a thousand euros in one night! Whose mind did the Cuckoos hack to find such a place! "While I'm not exactly trying to hide, I'd rather no uninvited guest drops by suddenly." He shot his unexpected visitors a dry look; at least Carol had the decency to look embarrassed, though he guessed he shouldn't really have expected a reaction out of Laura. "No matter how pleasant their company is."

"You're learning, Scott." Carol grinned at the offhand compliment.

"Huh?"

Of course, Scott remained oblivious.

"Shhh!" A pink-haired mutant whom Carol remembered was called 'Pixie' silenced their noisy bantering. "The movie is about to start!"

"Sorry." Scott and Carol both apologized. On Scott's right, Ruby snickered at her chastised father.

Ignoring the bickering around her, Illyana offered the box of popcorn she had to Danger. "Want some?"

Danger stared at her once-prisoner. While she had previously concluded that Illyana had left her sanity in Limbo, at least the Siberian mutant was quite thoughtful. The gynoid grabbed a few pieces and ate.

"Thank you." Danger turned her attention back to what lay before them. The trailers were already finished, which meant, "The movie is beginning."

At once, Danger began discreetly recording the movie.

_Samuel L. Jackson_, with the aura of a boss just like always, walked into the screen.

"_Director Fury—"_

"Wait, since when was Nick Fury black?" Ruby gasped, honestly confused by what was on screen and the memories she pilfered off her father when she was growing up. Several chairs from her, Laura nodded her head in agreement.

"Shhh!"

Scott shot a quick glance at his daughter. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

-00-

Ruby nudged her father discreetly and whispered, "I don't quite get this flashback Cap is having."

"Cap got iced." Scott curtly explained, his full attention still on the movie.

"What he means to say," Carol interjected, having overheard the woman she had been stalking, "In one of the tie-in movies, Steve heroically crashed an enemy aircraft in the Arctic to prevent the weapons it contained from detonating in America. He was frozen there until present—which is why he looks disoriented now."

"Oh." Ruby nodded, glancing at the screen then back at the Avenger and her dad with the same quizzical expression. "Why couldn't he have just jumped off the plane before it crashed? Then all this drama would be spared."

It's what she would have done.

Peering quickly into Carol's mind, Ruby also found that, in the movie, the excavated enemy plane was in great condition for something that should have exploded in the forced crash-landing.

The two blondes just stared at each other in awkwardly.

"…the film did not accurately reflect history." Carol finally answered. "Let's leave it at that."

-00-

"Where does Cap get the right to look so mighty after blocking Chris Hemsworth _once_." Illyana complained. "If they fought, Chris could easily summon a bolt of lightning to smite, or he could simply tear off that shield from his soon-to-be-dead carcass."

Carol looked horrified at the Siberian mutant's suggestion and was suddenly remembered that this was the same mutant that threw her in hell. It was even more alarming to the Kree-enhanced Avenger that the rest of the group didn't seem to mind Illyana's outburst.

Ruby glanced at Illyana and snickered, ignoring the frantic look on their guest's face. "Oh, you're just annoyed because he made your boytoy look bad."

Illyana huffed. "Your dad is my boytoy, but I admit that I wouldn't mind having a Chris."

Ruby scowled but did not reply to her roommate's taunting.

Carol slowly edged away from the creepy mutant and tried to comprehend what she had just heard. A warm hand on hers made her glance at Scott, who shook his head slowly.

"For your own sanity—" he started somberly, offering her a comforting box of popcorn, "—it's best you not believe everything Illyana says."

"Is it true, though?" Carol whispered back. "Are you her boytoy?"

When Scott offered no reply but to simply turn back to watching the movie, Carol could honestly say she was worried.

-00-

"Agent Coulson, no!"

"_Shush, Megan._"

-00-

"Scott," Laura pipes up when, on screen, Loki had successfully scattered the Avengers after escaping the Helicarrier. "I want to clarify the events surrounding Loki's detainment."

Scott glanced at her direction and stated lowly so as not to disturb the other viewers, "Loki wanted to get himself captured so he could infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D."

"That is what I have surmised." Laura agreed, but her emerald-eyed stare remained fixed on him. "I want to know why Captain America could not subdue Loki despite his intent to throw the fight."

Scott was at a loss for words.

"If anything—" Ruby couldn't help but add while snickering, "—it seemed Loki was annoyed that Cap couldn't put up a fight. Seriously, who throws their trump card at the beginning of a fight? Especially _against_ an unknown hostile?"

"…Just enjoy the show." Scott said, feeling very weary.

"This is a movie for all ages." Carol defended in frustration. "You're not meant to think about it!"

-00-

The excitement the Cuckoos felt upon witnessing the Hulk's crowning moment of awesome when the green beast totally demolished the Chitauri's carriers as he entered into the fray rapidly evaporated when Captain America gave his battle plan.

"Did he just tell Hawkeye to go to a high place and scout for enemy tactics?" Phoebe asked her sisters disbelievingly.

"He also told Hulk to just smash." Celeste added.

Mindee rolled her eyes. "As if they couldn't think to do something so natural by themselves."

Overhearing the conversation, Carol couldn't help but have her exhilaration mercilessly dashed by the truth in the triplet's comments.

-00-

"Is it just me, or is Cap having problems against these Chitauri fodder?" Noriko gazed at the screen critically.

The alien invasion had finally happened, and the Avengers were putting up a valiant response. Captain America was currently saving a group of civilians trapped inside a building.

"I know, right?" Josh Foley answered in agreement. "Even Black Widow's doing more than Cap despite not having a nifty steroid. And she's not even making a big deal of getting hurt."

"Actually, that's a common misconception. Natasha was given a variant of the super-soldier serum, albeit a weaker one. She is also capable of biotechnological warfare through the nanites in her body."

"Scott, you're such a geek." Carol teased, honestly impressed by the depth of his knowledge.

Scott blushed in embarrassment and resumed watching the movie.

-00-

Everyone chuckled when Hulk punched Thor out of nowhere.

-00-

"Wait, so not only was Cap having a hard time against pawns, but Thor was forced to save him by blocking fire with his _hammer_ because Cap couldn't do it with his indestructible _shield_?" Illyana hissed in outrage. "Where does he get the gall to act so superior!"

"Settle down, Illyana." Scott asked her tightly. He could tell the movie was about to finish and, well, he honestly couldn't say that he enjoyed this one as much as _Les Mis_, no thanks in small part to the ongoing commentary. Deciding to put his foot down, Scott declared, "This is just a movie. The director made them do it."

Elsewhere, fans of _Firefly/Serenity_ and that X-Men comic book that chronicled the _Astonishing Team's_ exploits in Breakworld with disturbing accuracy had the sudden urge to throw a brick at a legally-blind man's head.

Carol Danvers made a mental note to _never_ watch movies with the X-Men again. The way they nonchalantly shattered her illusions with offhanded comments was more crippling than any torture she had experienced!

What a bunch of killjoys!

-00-

"Well, that was worth my money." Carol commented sarcastically after she and Scott had excused themselves to finally have that talk.

It had taken some convincing and a lot of reassurances and suffering through threats of bodily harm—most vehemently from Ruby and Magik—but Carol managed to have Scott all to herself. At least, she hoped so. It was difficult to hide from a telepath, let alone four experienced ones.

They had settled themselves on a relatively secluded spot along a moonlit stretch of _Prom du Lac_ that ran through _Jardin Anglais_.

"I'm really sorry." Scott apologized. "Normally they're not like that."

"It's fine." Carol waved off his concern. "I've already watched this once with a few of the _New Avengers_. Granted, the first time was just as annoying."

"Oh?" Scott raised a brow. "Spider-Man?"

"Yeah." Carol shook her head in fond remembrance before throwing her gaze up at the moon. The celestial body looked so different here, somehow. "While he wasn't as critical about the movie, he kept joking that he should have been there—especially since there are already four movies about him."

"Wasn't there an issue about movie rights?"

"Yeah." She blinked at him. "You're up to date?"

"I wouldn't say that." Scott scratched his cheek sheepishly. "The children were talking about it last night."

"Ah." Carol pouted in mock disappointment. "And here I thought you've found yourself a hobby to keep you busy."

"I do have a hobby." Scott defended.

"Taking over the world and remaking it in your image?" Carol raised her brow.

Scott's lips suddenly flattened and Carol wondered if she had taken the bantering too far, too soon. Her body reflexively tensed under Scott's hidden gaze, ready to put a quick end to this if things got physical.

Mercifully, the worst case scenario passed them when Scott finally sighed.

"…I was only doing what I could with the power I was given." Scott said tightly. "I saw a problem that needed to be fixed, so I did."

"Was Emma a problem, too?" Carol solemnly asked.

Scott's jaw shut with a click, and it was then that Carol _knew_ she had really gone too far. Sometimes, it was hard to believe that a righteous man like Scott had fallen in love with a woman as twisted as Emma Frost.

"Emma had a problem." Scott agreed and turned his gaze away from Carol. "I was just too late to fix it."

He should have acted swifter. He should have been more decisive.

Why? Why did he hesitate?

A warm hand settled on his shoulders, and it was only then that Scott realized he was trembling.

"I'm sorry, Scott." Carol's other hand gently cupped his chin and guided his gaze back towards her sincere blue eyes. "I didn't mean to reopen your wounds—especially when it's clear that they haven't fully closed. However, you can't deny that you did exactly as I have stated."

"What do you want, Carol?" Scott asked tiredly. It had already been quite the day.

"I needed to make sure you were alright." Carol told him softly. "You're still a dear friend to me, Scott. I hope you can believe me when I say that."

"What do you _want_?" Scott asked again as he waited for the other boot to drop.

"I want to know what you're thinking now."

"You want to know if I'm going to hurt America." Scott clarified angrily.

Carol shook her head slowly. "I want to know if you feel like rejecting what you were taught and, instead, will fight back against a world that hates and fears you."

The frown never left Scott's lips when he reminded, "You were there when I said I don't plan on fighting anymore."

"I was." Carol nodded, "But you and I know how much integrity such claims have. Steve—" The Avenger wondered if it was right to spill their leader's secrets, but decided to anyway, "—Steve and everyone else are brainstorming how to track and stop you."

She could feel the muscles of his jaw tighten with her fingertips.

"I don't plan on fighting." Scott repeated.

"But you have to admit that, more than anyone, _you_ have a reason to harm _and _hurt those that antagonize you; us Avengers, included." Carol pointed out. The hand on his chin slowly trailed down his neck until it rested against his pounding heart—despite his stony countenance, Carol could feel all the anger and frustration coursing inside of him. "You've been hurt and shunned repeatedly and…" Carol glanced up at him sorrowfully, "And… you're not the only one to blame for Emma Frost's death. We are as much to blame as you."

Why couldn't they find _another_ way than to stage a guerilla war against the X-Men? When Hawkeye admitted that it was Cyclops that had healed him—_"For his sick pleasure", Clint had added_—Carol was reminded that these Phoenix hosts were not Dr. Doom or anyone else. At the very least, Cyclops and Colossus were people she could have reasoned with—_should_ have reasoned with and given him a chance.

Scott's hand flew up to his frame and Carol felt that he would blast her face off in blind fury—but she refused to move. They stayed like that, Carol so dangerously close to the eyes that could melt her with a glance; the Avenger silently waiting for the mutant to make his decision.

This was her finally giving her old friend _that_ chance to prove that he was not as far-gone as everyone said he was.

When he took of his shades, Carol braced herself for the impending pain.

It never did come as Scott's eyes were pressed shut and he pinched its bridge with his free hand. Feeling emboldened by his reaction, a tender smile floated upon Carol's face and she massaged Scott's chest and shoulders comfortingly.

"Regardless," Scott managed to croak passed his parched throat, replacing his frames back on his face so he could finally see his friend, "I don't plan on fighting anymore. You all don't need to worry about that."

"Alright." The gently warmth of Carol's smile dropped slightly, and the Avenger had to take a moment to breathe before she could utter her next request, "Scott, can you come with me back to America where you can prove yourselves to our peers?"

"The court declared my innocence." Scott reminded her. "I don't _have_ to prove anything."

"I'm not trying to antagonize you, Scott," Carol disclaimed, "But you and I know that Ruby had a hand in that trial."

"Ruby merely gave that man a nudge. She didn't hijack his mind." Scott clarified. "That man was one of many that _couldn't_ speak up for fear of being ousted as a mutant-supporter. Is it so hard to believe that there are those that think my actions were just?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Scott." Carol slowly replied, trying to maintain an open mind. "But the fact is, there was a telepath tampering with your hearing."

"What Ruby did is comparable to a stranger whispering to their neighbor." Scott countered. "Are you going to stop people from speaking with each other in a court hearing?"

"I didn't say that." Carol shook her head. "But I just want you to come back and clear your name."

"Why?"

"Because—!" Carol quickly caught herself, her blue eyes widening at what she was about to say.

Unfortunately, Scott knew her all-too well.

"Because it would make you feel better?" Scott snidely supplied.

That seemed to stun Carol, and her gaze lowered.

"I'm sorry." Scott quickly apologized, catching her hands just as they slipped from his body. "I didn't mean it to be offensive."

"But you're right." Carol's ashamed eyes trailed from where their hands met and up towards his apologetic gaze. "I want you to come back and clear your name because it will make me feel better to know that other people still see you the way I do." She admitted honestly. "It's very selfish of me, but I just can't stomach people slandering your name without considering why you did what you did. It's as if they just want to hate you."

It was almost unbearable for her to see such ugliness in her friends.

"…I don't mind it if people hate me." Scott assured her softly. "I made my choices knowing that there would be consequences, Carol. And while some of those consequences are difficult to bear, I have found that, sometimes, I don't have to carry that cross alone."

Scott breathed in deeply and then enveloped his friend in a warm, grateful hug. Carol's eyes widened at the very uncharacteristic show of affection.

"Thank you for caring, Carol. Really." Scott whispered against her ear. "But I'm healing, here."

"Are you sure, Scott? Are you sure you don't want to come back with me?" Carol asked one last time, returning his embrace.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Scott replied, pulling back to offer her a reassuring grin.

"…Alright. I hope you will find what you are looking for." Carol pulled back as well. Blushing at the awkward atmosphere that descended between the two old friends, Carol coughed against her fist and declared, "It's time for me to head back. Duty, and all."

"Saving the world waits for no one, right?" Scott quipped before adding with a sincere smile. "At least now, I know for sure that with you around, the world is in much safer hands. Don't ever change, Carol."

"Oh, shush you, Scott." Carol's face turned an even more embarrassed scarlet. Remembering something, Carol added, "Can you tell Ruby that I will be following her tweets for updates on your adventures?"

"Ugh," Scott grimaced, "Isn't that like being a stalker? I still need to speak with her about closing her account."

"It's called being kept posted, Scott." Carol defended. "And I doubt Ruby will comply. She's just doing things she wasn't able to do, you know."

Scott raised a brow at Carol. "And how do _you_ know that?"

"You were occupied for about two hours this evening, remember?" Carol pointed out. "I've spoken with Ruby. You really pick up the weirdest strays. Some people pick up cats and dogs, others pick up alien friends, but only you pick up alternate-reality offspring that are all-grown up. This is beyond adopting an orphan."

It also went without saying that Carol saw the future Ruby came from. The Avenger vowed that she would do everything in her power to make sure none of what Ruby went through would come to pass.

"It's probably karma." Scott shook his head with a wry smile.

"Yeah. That may be it." Carol gave him one last hug. "Take care of yourself, alright Scott? Don't be a stranger."

"I will." Scott returned her affection. "Stay safe."

Stepping back a couple of paces from her friend, Carol flashed him one last smile before taking off into the skies.

Scott watched until Carol disappeared from sight before slowly making his way back to the hotel.

It was reassuring to know that there were heroes like Carol Danvers.

Maybe he really didn't have to do anything.

-00-

While Scott and Carol were having their tête-à-tête, the rest of the movie viewers reappeared back in their hotel-HQ.

"Great job, team." Ruby congratulated the gathered. "I think we successfully trolled the fun out of _Captain Marvel_."

"Yes." Illyana's eyes glimmered mirthfully. "Did you see how she looked when the credits rolled? I wish I brought a camera!"

"I managed to acquire a photograph of her facial expression." Danger supplied. "Would you want me to send a copy to your mobile phone for posterity?"

"Yes!" Illyana and Ruby exclaimed.

"Can I also have a copy of the picture?" Josh asked innocently.

"**_Don't give it to him._**" The Stepford Cuckoos replied in unison. "**_His mind is even murkier than the gutters. It does not take a genius to figure out what he plans to do._**"

"Oh come on!" Josh whined. "I was holed up in an island for years!"

"It was only one." David called out his hyperbole.

"By myself! Without company!"

"Weren't you supposed to be reflecting?" Noriko accused.

"I did." Josh folded his arms and pouted. "It took two months. And the rest? Well, nobody would pick me up."

Laura walked up to her former X-Force teammate and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. We forgot about you with everything happening."

"I know you're trying to comfort me, but I feel like crying now." Josh sighed but nonetheless smiled at her gratefully. "You don't have to be so blunt."

"Aw, Josh…" Megan cooed as she floated up to him with open arms. "Group hug!"

"Now I know you're not even serious!" Josh cried.

Still, despite Josh's protest, the new x-men huddled around their friends. Lavished with so much camaraderie, Laura unconsciously smiled. It was times like this that made it seem like the bloody past they shared was nothing more than a passing nightmare.

Watching the group, Ruby turned to Illyana with a question that had been plaguing her mind. "How _did_ you convince Laura to be part of our plans?"

The time-traveler found Laura's comment to be honestly hilarious—and it also slipped under her radar.

Illyana shrugged. "She wasn't."

Ruby blinked. "Huh… That's nice."

"Ruby," Illyana asked her roommate. Ruby turned towards Limbo's queen and narrowed her eyes at the sinister vibes radiating from her smile. "Let's head to bed."

"…I'll wait for dad." Ruby wisely answered.

Illyana inwardly frowned. It seemed Ruby had very good survival instincts as she made sure _not_ to think about her new toy.

Oh well, it was only a matter of time before she could rip into the meddlesome Summers. And, who knows? Maybe Ruby would put up as much a fight as her father!

* * *

_**A/N:**_I'm having a lot of fun portraying Illyana as an eccentric young woman that doesn't think along the social norms. I like Carol Danvers, too. In some ways, she's a very innocent woman; her (original) solo started out with her wanting to be the "best superhero ever", and while it lead her to a lot of questionable decisions, you can't help but admit that Carol had noble intentions pursuing them.

_Update:_

It seems that I might've been too vague about the segment where Carol muses about where she first saw Ruby. The following is the answer I gave Ihklan:

[_Carol and Ruby didn't first meet during Scott's 'jailbreak' :) _

_It goes back to chapter 2- who were the Avengers looking after Cyclops while the reporters flooded in? When did Ruby first contact Scott? 8D_]


End file.
